


NO WE DIDN'T

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: I Love Spoiling You [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bipolar Ian, Character Death, Domestic Gallavich, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope i did good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, My First Smut, Probably innacurate u.s senate things, Rich Mickey, Shocked/suprised Ian, Unprotected xes, Violence, alot of kissing, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 78,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's sister Debbie a few months ago applied for Ian to go work for the Senator of the state of Illinois; the position is 'Staff Assistant'. They called and confirmed he would be starting on Monday. He however had a run in with Frank that has him pissed the fuck off. So he needs to unwind. He goes to one of those classy expensive clubs on the North side Chicago. He meets this beautiful blue eyed stranger who makes him feel all better. </p><p>He is definitely ready for that job on Monday!</p><p>Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdt1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdt1234/gifts).



Ian is driving to this club in the North side that’s supposed to be all classy and shit but still fun. It was recommended by one of his former workmates. As soon as he parks he receives a text from Debbie; it’s a list of the things that are going to be expected of him in the new job he’s starting next week. So he’s going to be answering phones, greeting office visitors, assisting with appointments, scheduling tours, and other administrative duties. Even with a title like ‘Staff Assistant’ he thinks all that sounds like something a personal assistant would do. Either way it doesn’t matter he’s game. He doesn’t want to fucking stay home anymore, with his meds he needs to be active.  
Just as he closes the door to his car, Debbie sends another text. ‘Don’t forget to Google the senator so you can at least know what he looks like.'  
Yeah, sure. He’ll get right on that. Ian hates politics so much he doesn’t even know what’s taking place currently and who’s doing what. He doesn’t even vote! The only reason he had agreed to work for a senator is because this job is pretty much like his last one and he needs the money. Rent and meds are not going to cater for themselves and it’s been three months already.

Ian exhales and walks towards this place that's supposed to be 'the shit'. He is in a really bad mood. He had just had another run in with fucking Frank his piece of shit father and that never fails to dampen his mood. Ofcause he doesn't beat on him anymore, those days are long gone. But just because Frank couldn't use his fists didn't mean he couldn't use his words. He had just reminded Ian how he would always be crazy in true Frank fashion; many, many, many hurtful words. If Fiona had not intervened Ian had been very close to following Lip's lead and decking the fucker. You would think with his 30 years he would have known to ignore Frank by now. He doesn't even know why he still lets him get to him. Then again he supposed Frank is his father after all, and just because he doesn't give a shit about his opinions it doesn't mean the words don't hurt.  
Now he was seated at the counter on his third beer. Something that he shouldn't be doing on his meds but he was upset God demnit! And he has been such a good patient for the longest time: taking his meds, daily exercises, keeping his therapy appointments, staying away from alcohol... mostly. He was allowed to indulge, he deserved to unwind today. Not to mention he also needed to celebrate his new job. So he ordered the fourth beer from this very nice place. With the nice cool air from the fans and the chandeliers in their ceiling, the great lighting and the very hospitable bartender. Ian was pretty sure he was drunk already. But he figured since he could still sit up straight and he wasn't seeing double...

"Hey."

Someone said next to him and Ian turned to face the guy, he swears to God his heart stutters. 

"Hi."

Ian replies. The guy standing next to him is fucking gorgeous. His height was just right, his beautiful hair was neatly slicked back in a very sexy way, the guy smelt amazing, and don't even get him started on those blue eyes. Jesus Christ they were beautiful; he, was beautiful. Ian could stare into those eyes for minutes on end. He leaned back a bit to look at the guy's ass and that was it. It was done deal; he was sold. He licked his lips subconsciously and heard the guy chuckle.

"Mickey."

"Ian." he took a gulp from his beer because for some reason his throat was dry. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

Soon they were walking slowly towards the exit with their hands in their pockets in companionable silence. The guy looked so hot in his black dress shirt and black tight jeans that hugged his -Ian could tell- bubble butt. God, he couldn't wait to get his hands on it.  
Mickey hailed a cab and they hurriedly got into the back seat. Ian was not surprised to find that they were both thinking the same thing when they attacked each other's mouths as soon as Ian had given the cab driver his address.

They kissed each other reverently pulling and biting on each other's lips and hungrily sucking on each other's tongues. Ian was in cloud ninety nine; he couldn't recall the last time he had been this horny it was boderline painful. Mickey put his hand in Ian's boxers -that he doesn't remember the shorter man undoing to get to- and grabbed a hold of his fully erect dick. Ian groaned.

"Jackpot." Mickey muttered as soon as he felt the size of it.

Ian couldn't help but laugh at that.

"We're here." 

Ian barely registered the cab driver announce. He started to reach for his wallet but his soon to be sex-mate was already throwing some bills onto the front seat not caring if the cab driver caught them and they were out of the car and rushing into Ian's apartment building. There was no one in the elevator -thank God- so they went back to attacking each other's mouths again. Ian tried unbuttoning Mickey's shirt but in his haste he wasn't getting anything accomplished. So he got frustrated and pulled the shirt apart forcefully sending the buttons all around the elevator floor. They removed each other’s shirts and dropped them to join the buttons on the floor. Then Ian was back to kissing and nibbling on Mickey’s neck. He kissed and sucked on every part of his neck and greatly enjoyed the groans and moans he was receiving in return. He then stepped back and took a second to admire his handy work; he was very pleased to note that the brunette bruised easily. Which only just served to make his dick even harder (though Ian doubted that was even remotely possible at this particular juncture)  
Soon they were on the 7th floor and Ian picked up their shirts and they continued making out as Ian directed their half naked bodies to his apartment blindly. When they got to his door he took out his keys and started to unlock his door. The simple action was proving to be difficult and taking more time than it should since Mickey was licking up and down his spine expertly. It felt so good… so good that Ian couldn’t help but lean back into it. That’s when he looked up and saw the door number.

“Shit! Wrong door.”

Mickey laughed behind him but did not stop his ministrations. He continued to use his tongue expertly while Ian walked to the left towards his door. Mickey licked inside Ian’s ear and then sucked and bit on his earlobe gently. Then he went lower and lower and started biting on Ian’s ribs .Ian groaned and dropped his keys. 

“Fuck! If you don’t stop I will fuck you against this door.” He threatened.

Mickey however did not stop. In fact he put his hand in Ian’s boxers and started jerking him off painfully slow. Ian decided to be strong and picked up his keys, unlocked his door and pulled Mickey inside. Now it was Mickey attacking his neck while Ian undid his belt. He dropped Mickey’s trousers and Mickey did the same with his. They stepped out of their trousers and Ian held onto the now not-so perfectly jelled head with both hands as they started kissing again. God help him because Ian couldn’t get enough of this full lips. They took each other’s boxers off and Ian was about to lead them into his bedroom when he saw they had forgotten to close the door. He kicked it shut with his foot and pushed Mickey towards the back of the couch. He stopped kissing Mickey and went for his neck, he didn’t linger there this time though. He went lower and put Mickey’s left nipple into his mouth. He sucked at it and nibbled on it not so gently. Then he went back to licking and sucking on it while he played with his right one.

“Fuck yes.” Mickey moaned. 

Ian then went lower and licked into his bellybutton as he pumped his dick –which was very impressive- with his right hand. He felt Mickey shudder which in turn encouraged Ian to up his game even more. He loved how hard Mickey was, loved knowing he was this hard because of him. He went back to playing with Mickey’s nipples with his right hand as he slurped at the tip of his dick. Mickey groaned again. Ian was really beginning to love that sound. He licked at his tip and then licked from top to bottom getting spit everywhere and not giving a fuck. Then he slurped Mickey’s dick all the way down his throat. He bobbed his head to and fro, to and fro as he pulled at his jeans that were on the floor. He got out the condom and the lube, putting the condom beside him and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He then took Mickey’s left leg and put it on his right shoulder. He rubbed at Mickey’s rim. The other man continued to make this beautiful noises but they got louder when he put two lube coated fingers inside Mickey’s impressively tight hole. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Mickey yelled.

Ian smirked as well as he could with his mouth full but did not relent on the double stimulation that was clearly driving Mickey crazy as he writhed and twisted holding onto the back of the couch tightly. He swallowed Mickey’s dick fully and pulled him even closer so he could have even better access into that tight hole. He continued to finger and scissor Mickey and he began to taste more and more pre-come.

“Fuck, get up here.”

Ian got up and they were back to kissing again. Ian turned Mickey around without warning and put the condom on. He applied more lube generously then pumped his dick twice and put his hand on Mickey’s lower back directing him to bend forward a bit. Without wasting another minute he penetrated Mickey’s hole in full force. Mickey yelped from the surprise and then groaned from pleasure. Ian put a hand on Mickey’s hip and the other on his shoulder as he pounded into him relentlessly.

“Fuck yes! Fuck, fuck, fucking, FUCK YES!!

Ian loved the sound of that so much. He let go of Mickey’s hip and started kneading his ass cheeks. They felt so good in his hand. God, this was the most beautiful ass he has ever had the privilege of drilling. Only grunts from Ian, moans from Mickey and the slap, slap, slapping of their bodies could be heard in the room. 

“Jesus, you feel amazing.” Ian surprised himself by saying. 

Mickey just groaned in response. Ian pulled out leaving the tip inside and then pushed back in even harder and Mickey yelled in a language Ian could not decipher. Ian knew he had found his sweet spot. He changed his angle and kept hitting that same spot repeatedly. He could feel his orgasm building so he jerked Mickey off so they could cross the finish line together, but as soon as Ian touched his dick Mickey came with the loudest groan. That was enough to push Ian over the edge. He held onto Mickey for a bit then removed the condom and tossed it somewhere on the floor -he’d deal with it when he wasn’t so fucked out- and they both slid to the floor. 

“Demn.” Mickey said.

“Double demn.” Ian concurred. 

They sat there for a couple of minutes catching their breathes until it started to get cold. Ian took Mickey’s hand and led him into his bedroom. They passed out as soon as they got under the covers.  
__________________________

Ian was woken up by the strain on his bladder. It was still very dark out so it must still be in the middle of the night. He got up and went to the bathroom to empty his bladder. Then went to the kitchen, drained a whole bottle of water and walked back into his room. He leaned on the wall and looked at Mickey who was lying on his stomach his beautiful round ass on display. At some point it must have gotten hot because all the blankets were on the floor. Ian for the life of him couldn’t remember the last time he had had such mind blowing sex even if he tried. He knelt on the bed and crawled over to Mickey. He started to massage Mickey’s thighs and the brunette stirred. Ian bent and kissed both ass cheeks –which he was pretty sure he was already obsessed with- and Mickey moaned. Ian wanted to have this ass over and over again. For a split second he wondered if Mickey was single but he pushed that thought aside to be dealt with some other time. He started kneading both ass cheeks with both hands and now Mickey was fully awake. Ian put his thumb in this hole that he was slowing falling in love with and it was still loose from before. He literally salivated from the thought of fucking this gorgeous man again. He got on top of Mickey and started grinding on him. He lay fully on top of him and held onto both his hands that were by his head. He continued to grind on him and his dick slid between Mickey’s cheeks. 

“Mmmh… feels fucking good.” Mickey moaned as he lifted his ass and pushed back.

Ian sighed from the pleasure he was feeling just from doing this; it was so intense. Mickey started rolling his hips from under Ian. His dick was just by Mickey’s entrance at his point. At the back of his mind Ian knew he was forgetting something but he didn’t know what it was. He couldn’t think. Mickey rolled his hips again and Ian was halfway in now. Immense pleasure took over his body and he pushed all the way in. They both groaned loudly simultaneously.

“Sweetest ass I’ve ever had Mickey, fuck.”

Holy mother of God how was this even better than before??  
They continued fucking hard but slow. With Ian pushing in and Mickey pushing back meeting him thrust for thrust. Then all of a sudden Mickey groaned and elbowed Ian gesturing for him to get up. Ian obliged. Mickey pushed him to lie down and within no time he was sitting on him and his tight hole was enveloping his dick. It was Ian’s turn to yell out as Mickey rode him like he was on a God demn rodeo. Ian could swear he was seeing stars or he was going blind. He wasn’t sure which but it was most definitely one of the two. Mickey planted his legs and put his hands on Ian’s chest for leverage and rode him harder and better like the pro he was; rolling his hips alternating from side to side then round and round.

“Jesus Christ you’re fucking amazing.”

“Fuck, I love your cock.” Mickey said in reply. 

Unlike the first round they didn’t last very long. Mickey jerked himself off and whimpered as he coated Ian’s chest with his sperm at the same time as Ian came deep inside Mickey. 

“Shit.” Ian cursed noting he had just filled Mickey with his sperm instead of filling a condom. Mickey seemed to come into the same realization as he got off Ian to lay next to him.

“I’m clean.” Ian offered. “You?”

Mickey exhaled still trying to catch his breath. “Yeah, me too.” He then reached for one of the sheets on the floor and covered the both of them turning onto his side ready to go back to sleep. 

Ian felt the need to hold onto Mickey take over him and he went with it. He scooted closer to him and wrapped a hand around his waist. Maybe it was the second round of superb sex or the unprotected sex but Ian knew something had shifted. This was confirmed when Mickey took the hand on his waist and put it on his chest holding onto it.

*******

That is exactly the way they woke up when one of their phones rang from the living room. 

“Shit, my alarm I gotta go.” Mickey got up and headed into the living room putting his clothes back on. Ian was right on his heels.

“No, please stay.” Ian begged. He leaned on the wall still naked as he watched Mickey put his trouser back on.

Mickey looked at Ian and his eyes automatically went to Ian’s dick. He licked his lips and looked back up at Ian. “I can’t.”

Ian walked toward him and held onto his waist pecking his lips gently. “Why not? We can go for one more round.” He pushed his now half hard cock towards Mickey to emphasize his point. This man was experienced as fuck and Ian needed to keep him around. Mickey groaned and pulled away with clear difficulty and lifted his shirt off the floor. He walked out with regret in his eyes. 

“Can I atleast get your number?” Ian asked.

“I will look for you.” Mickey replied. 

That’s the weirdest thing Ian had ever heard. “How?”

Mickey smiled and was soon out the door taking his delicious lips and ass with him. Ian sighed sadly and dropped unceremoniously onto the couch they had fucked on merely a few hours ago. 

 

_____________________________________  
_____________________________________

 

Ian sighed as he locked his door and headed to the elevator. He had had the worst weekend ever. All he could do was think about the beautiful stranger he met on Friday and had made his night. He had tried and tried but Mickey was all he could think about. Mickey had said he would look for him but today was day three and still nothing. He couldn’t believe the best fuck of his life had just walked out of life like that. He wanted to see him again and maybe ask him out on a date and if things went well they would soon be waking up next to each other after sleeping in each other’s arms like Friday night or something like that. Or not. He didn’t know, either way he wanted Mickey in his life. Any way he could have him. He got into the elevator and pressed the button for the basement. He got into his car and drove to his first day of work. Hopefully everything would go well and he could have his active routine back.

Ian arrived at the senate office building at exactly 9:00 o’clock as advised. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who today would be his first day so he was supposed to head into the conference room and wait to be briefed. He went to the reception desk and asked for directions. He was sent into the third floor after the blond lady confirmed his name was in her computer. Demn this place was huge. So so huge and so official looking. It was beginning to down on him where he was going to be working soon. He wondered if he was going to start loving politics now. He shrugged to himself as he got off the elevator. The other four people that had gotten in with him were also headed towards the same conference room. They got in and they each took a seat around the big round table in another huge articulate room that almost made Ian feel nervous. Almost. 

A very young guy dressed exactly like Ian -in a black suit except for his shirt which was blue whereas Ian’s was white- came into the room and addressed them. Basically just thanked them for showing up and told them someone would be with them shortly. Ian took out his phone and texted Debbie letting her know he had arrived on time and thanked her for helping him find this job. 

Fifteen minutes later another blond older woman came in with a big folder and a clipboard and gave them some strange looking cards and told them it was how they would access the bulding. She advised them under no circumstances should they loose their cards or else they wouldn’t be let into the building. She also told them it was rare they would deal with the senator directly but sometimes the Office Manager and the Staff Assistant –she pointed at a guy on the other side of the table and Ian- would have to work with the senator at one point or another. Then her phone rang and she told them the senator was coming down to officially welcome them before they were assigned to the people who would show them the ropes.  
Everyone starting talking among themselves as they waited on the senator and those who had questions asked the blond woman ‘you can call me Seline’ 

Then everybody went quiet as the senator walked in with two other men beside him. Ian looked up and he forgot how to breathe.

“Good morning everyone.” The Senator addressed them and everyone else sat up apart from Ian and replied ‘Good morning Mr. Senator’ enthusiastically. Ian was still trying to remember how to breathe. The senator cleared his throat. 

“Welcome everyone, for those who don’t already know who I am, my name is Mr. Milkovich.” Everybody laughed at the joke because ofcause everyone knew who the senator of Illinois was apart from Ian. “Please feel at home. But not too at home.” More laughter. “If at any time you feel like you’re in over your head you can always look for Seline over here.” They all nodded. He peaked at Seline's clipboard in her hands. “I would like a few minutes with the new Staff Assistant. Everyone else please go with Seline."

Ian swallowed loudly as everyone else exited. The other two men were still standing by the door. Mickey, Mr. Milkovich Ian amended in his head, turned towards them. “Fuck off for a bit, will ya?” They did not even flinch at the language. It was just the two of them in the room now and Ian just stared at Mickey. This whole thing was serile. 

“Where are your knuckle tattoos?” Was the first thing that came out of Ian’s mouth.

Mickey chuckled, a sound Ian had come to really fall in love with on Friday. Now his mind was just jumbled. “You find out I’m your fucking senator and that’s the first question you want to ask?” Ian shook his head, this was unbelievable. Mickey came and sat on the table right infront of him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ian couldn’t help but ask.

“What would have done?”

“I don’t know!” he whisper shouted and stood up. “But I would most definitely not have fucked a U.S Senator!”

“Exactly.” Mickey said laughing. “Who doesn’t fucking know their senator anyway? This is not on me.”

Ian sighed and sat back down. “What happens now?”

“We will meet up in the evening after work. I will have one of my guys drop you off where I’ll be.” Mickey got up and started walking out. He paused by the conference door. “Oh and Ian,”

“Yeah?” Ian was all ears.

“You owe a new fucking shirt.”

And he was gone. This man was fucking unbelievable. Ian laughed to himself. When he woke up this morning he had no idea this was how things would turn out. He got up and went to look for the rest of his new workmates. 

This was too fucked up. But on the bright side, he knew for a fact he was going to love his new job. 

 

THE END!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. Writing sex scenes is so not the easiest thing to do. I have major respect for people like 'anothergallavichlove' 'shamelessquestions'  
> 'anomalously'  
> 'beckyharvey'  
> 'horror_business'  
> 'elfydwarf'  
> 'lanjevinson'  
> 'ballafarella'
> 
> Just to mention a few of the smut queens i have encountered coz demn, this isnt easy.
> 
> (i also didnt want to go too much into detail about the Senate office and what not, so if i omitted anything it was on purpose. and not knowing ur senator is not too far fetched. i probably just know my president and his vice and a few ministers maybe. i don even watch the news so...)
> 
> Anyhu, thank u so much for readin. Had to get this out of the way b4 continuing with 'let me help you'  
> Hope u enjoyed.
> 
> As usual i love them kudos n i love hearing ur thoughts...  
> #GodBless!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx 4 the feedback on that 1st chptr guys, wasnt sure i wanted to continue this coz of the whole u.s senate world i created but know nothing about.
> 
> Anyhu,  
> For;  
> Gemmavich  
> Drxlers  
> Maybe2Morrow  
> Who wanted more. 
> 
> I even tried my best to incoporate something Maybe2Morrow wanted to c.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Ian's first day was uneventful.  
It was all about getting the Dos and Don'ts of working here, familiarizing themselves with the building, basically alot of walking and following Seline -who he had found out was also their boss- around, trying to get everything coming out of her mouth sink in. By the time they were being dismissed and told to show up @ 7:00am the next day, Ian was exhausted. He needed to soak his feet in hot water or some shit. He needed to make sure he was well rested before his date with the senator tonight. Was it a date or a meeting? Ian had no idea. But either way he needed to be ready and clear headed. 

Instead of driving to his apartment, he went to his family home at North Wallace. As soon as he was inside he dropped on the couch and lay on his side. He was staring at the blank TV his mind miles away -on Mickey to be precise- when he heard a loud shriek. 

"Jesus, Debbie!" he covered his one exposed ear. 

"Ian for fuck's sake, the least you can do is announce your presence. You scared me!" Debbie replies pushing his legs off the couch so he's forced to sit up. She sits next him and painfully clasps his thigh. "So how was your first day of work?" 

He doesn't even know where to start. "It was... Intense."

"Can imagin." she gives him her beer and goes to the kitchen to get her own. "You know, sometimes I wonder why you got an apartment when you're here so much anyway." she sits back down. "Lip and Carl too."

He shrugs because he doesn't know why. He likes being around his family. So sue him.

"So? Give me details." Debbie insists. 

Ian sighs, "So, remember last week when me and Frank..." he trails off and she nods gesturing for him to skip ahead. "I went out to this place..."

"You didn't drink, did you?"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" he snaps. She makes a show of zipping up her lips. "I hooked up with this amazing guy. I'm telling you Debs he was so amazing, and beautiful, and other things I'm not gonna go into detail with you about."

Debbie laughs. "Uh-huh."

"I think i fell in love a little bit that night." he sips his beer and his mind goes back to that night. Mickey's kisses, his smooth skin, the gorgeous butt. He reminisces about when he first penetrated him and how amazing... "Ow! The fuck Debs?!" he yells rubbing his arm where Debbie had just pinched him. 

"You kind of zoned out on me. Who the hell is this guy, and what does he have to do with your first day at work?" she asks impatiently. 

He frowns at her still rubbing his arm. "I found out we were going to be working together."

She gasps and turns to face him. "No way. Who is he?"

"My boss."

"One of the many people under the senator?"

"Nope, the man himself."

Debbie slaps him the same place she pinched him and he moves away from her to seat on the recliner. "You slept with the senator?" she whispers and he nods. "THE no-nonsense, tough as nails Mickey Milkovich?"

"Yes, God!"

She puts her beer down and leans back. "Oh my God. Our senator is gay, and you fucked him." it's not really a question. More like she's trying to process the revelation. 

"Bullshit you fucked Milkovich." Lip says materialising out of nowhere. 

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Have you seen the guy?" Ian rolls his eyes. "That man is as straight as they come. If he's gay, then so am I." 

Ian openly laughs at that. "Okay."

"I want proof."

"What kind of proof?" Ian looks at his brother like he's crazy. "You want a video of us in the act?" he asks sarcastically.

Lip grimaces. " We shared a room for years, I have seen enough of your nakedness thank you very much."

Ian flips him off. "Believe it or not. We hooked up and he was very gay, for me." he tries not to zone out again. 

His older brother chuckles. "You wish." and heads upstairs. 

"So are you going to do it again?" Debbie asks curiously. 

Ian hadn't thought about that. "We are supposed to meet and talk this..." his phone chimes with a text. 

'where R you? I'll send someone' 

'2119 North Wallace'

5 minutes pass before the next reply. 

'Someone is coming to pick you up in 20. C u soon'

' :) '

'Dork'

Ian smiles and gets up. "Gotta shower." 

*

"Lip! Ian! There is a man in black by our door!" he hears Liam shout from downstairs. When did he get home? 

He rushes down the stairs to make sure he gets there before Lip. He is dressed in only a green t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He hopes they are not taking him somewhere fancy despite being picked up by a black Lincoln town car. The guy -who's face he can't tell how he looks like because of the shades- opens the door for him and he gets in. Fuck if he doesn't feel important right about now. 

__________________________

They arrive in a street he is not familiar with and the guy opens the door for him. When Ian gets out the guy shuts the door and stands at ease, with hands behind his back staring straight ahead. Just when Ian is about to ask him what he's supposed to be doing, another man dressed in black joins them by the car.

"Mr. Gallagher, come with me please."

He follows silently. He's so not used to all this formality and it's starting to make him nervous. He feels as if his hands are sweating and only breathes out relieved when they enter a restaurant and he spots Mickey on the phone at one of the tables. Mickey looks up when they enter and he smiles. Some of the tension decreases.The guy escots him to the table -which is completely unnecessary- and only leaves when dismissed by the senator. 

Ian is starting to wonder if this is really the same Mickey he fucked that night. The brunette gestures with his fore finger for Ian to give him a minute and he nods. The taller man takes the chance to look around the restaurant. He notices that apart from the two men he knows are behind the other side of the door, they are the only ones in the restaurant. He thinks maybe it's too early or something.

"Fine. Get it done." Mickey says and hangs up. He smiles at Ian again. "Sorry about that." 

Ian smiles back. "It's okay." he is feeling unusually intimidated by this world. Mickey's world. 

Mickey must notice his discomfort because he takes his hand and rubs it with his thumb. "Hey, you alright?" 

Ian feels a jolt go up and down his spine and goosebumps in his arm. He clears his throat. "Yeah... yeah. Just a little overwhelmed." he confesses. 

Mickey nods in understanding. He takes off his suit jacket and gets some wipes from his pocket. He then unbuttons the first few buttons of his dress shirt, folds the sleeves and starts to wipe at his fingers. Ian is yet to understand what's happening until the crude tattoos are on display again. A smile starts to form on his lips when he realises what the other man is doing. 

When Mickey is done he sits back and extends both his arms quirking an eyebrow "Huh?"

Ian throws his head back and laughs. He cannot believe what Mickey just did worked. Because now he can see the carefree man he met on Friday night. The man who wasn't afraid to wake the neighbours. All of a sudden all the pent up tension Ian was feeling completely dissipates. He shakes his head and looks at his boss.

"You are unbelievable."

"It fucking worked didn't it?" he asks with a teasing smile.

Ian smiles softly and looks at him, grateful. "Yeah, it did. Thanks." 

Mickey chuckles and winks at him. "You hungry?"

The chef shows up as if on cue and places two plates infront of them. He uncovers them and walks back to what Ian assumes is the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and meat balls?" Ian asks suprised. 

"It's always better to be on the fucking safe side man. Had to order something i knew you'd like." Mickey explains. 

Ian preens at Mickey's thoughtfulness. "So you do that every single morning?" He asked pointing at Mickey's hands with his folk.

"My sister. She covers them up. She also had to cover a million fucking hickeys on my neck last few days. The first time i had to convince her i didn't spend the night with a fucking vampire." he narrows his eyes accusingly at Ian.

"I'm not sorry."

Mickey shakes his head. They eat the rest of their dinner in silence just staring and smiling at each other. Ian could get lost in his eyes. He wants more of Mickey but he doesn't know how it's going to work. He is a U.S senator who is clearly in the closet because of his job.(he is guessing Mickey rented out this place and that's why they're alone in this restaurant)

Are they going to pull off a relationship? Does the senator even do relationships? He wonders why Mickey would ask him out for dinner if he was just a one night stand. But then again, maybe the only reason he's here is because he is Mickey's new Staff Assistant. The brunette probably just wants to know if Ian will still be professional if he says they can't hook up anymore. 

Ian's heart drops at the realisation. He sits back and pushes away his plate. Mickey picks up on his sour mood at looks at him with concern. He also puts down his folk and throws his napkin on the plate. The chef -again- appears out of nowhere and clears the table. 

Mickey waits until he leaves before he leans forward. "What's wrong?"

"You said you would look for me. Last week, when you left. You said you would look for me but you never did." he cannot help but sulk. 

"I know. And I was going to." Ian looks at him doubtfully. "No, I'm fucking serious. As soon as I had time on my hands i was going to come back to your place."

"Really?" Ian perks up.

"Yeah man. And it was a sweet fucking deal too. I had met someone who was willing to pound the shit out of me, someone who didn't treat me like some fucking egg just 'cause I'm the fucking senator."

Ian smirked. "Wow."

"Yeah, i was so relieved when i approached you and you didn't fucking recognise me."

"So we're not here so you can break this off?"

Mickey frowns like that question is the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. "Fuck no!"

Ian was so happy he was having a hard time containing it. "So we are going to keep..."

"Assuming you're single, yeah."

"I am!" he shouts then coughs. "I mean I am. Single, I mean. I'm not dating anyone."

Mickey chuckles. "Good. 'Cause I'm not big on sharing." he bites his lip suggestively.

Ian takes a second to thank his lucky stars. "Can i kiss you?"

Mickey smirkes and gets up. "C'mon, let's go."

Ian gets up and follows him eagerly. He has been thinking about this since Friday. They get outside the door and Mickey nods at one of his men. Ian watches as the guy goes back inside and he presumes he's gone to pay. They walk outside towards the town car. Mickey goes to the front window and knocks on it. The driver rolls down the window. 

"Get out, I need the car."

"Mr. Milkovich..." the driver starts but Mickey gives him a look and he shuts up. He then gets out reluctantly. 

Mickey sighs. "Dave, I'll be back in like 15, alright?"

Dave nods and hands him the keys. Ian jogs and gets onto the passenger seat. They do not even drive that far before Mickey parks. Due to the tinted windows they do not even think about it as they hurriedly get into the spacious back seat. 

They both quicky take off their trousers. Ian checks his pockets and is dissapointed to find no lube. 

"I don't have any lube."

"Then it's a good fucking thing that I do." 

Mickey smirks as he hands it to Ian who quickly squeezes some on to his fingers. The brunette quickly straddles him. As Ian scissors him open, Mickey also lubes up his hand and jerks him off. They both moan. Mickey bends to kiss Ian. He holds onto his neck with his free arm and pulls him closer. They suck at each other's lips and tongues. Ian groans loudly when Mickey concentrates on his tip. 

Soon Mickey pulls Ian's arm away and sits on his dick. Ian groanes even louder and holds onto Mickey tighter. He holds both his ass cheeks and kneads them as the shorter man slowly grinds on him. Mickey is breathing loudly and chanting 'shit' by Ian's ear and its turning him on even more. 

Ian is once again overwhelmed by the feelings for the man ontop of him. He holds onto Mickey's waist and thursts up into him. The shorter man moans and tightens his hold around Ian's shoulders. Ian knows that this is second time they are seeing each other, that this is only the second time they're fucking. He is fully aware that he is falling too hard too fast. But frankly he cannot help himself. Mickey unknowingly has the power to tear Ian's heart into pieces. 

They move together and grab at each other. Ian moves a hand between them and jerks Mickey off. 

"Mickey." the red head moans as he comes without warning.

It seems to be enough to drive Mickey over the edge too. They don't immediately pull away from each other. Instead Ian initiates another kiss that escalates within no time. Mickey's phone rings and they reluctantly pull apart. The brunette hands Ian some wipes and they clean up.

"Fucking Dave." Mickey complains as they dress. Ian just grins at him. Mickey thumbs at his lower lip and stares back at him. "I won't fuck anyone else if you don't."

Ian has never agreed to something faster in his life. "Yes." he nods eagerly. "Yes."

They seal their promises to each other with a deep searing kiss. 

__________________________

Dave parks outside their house. 

"You sure you don't want me to drop you off at your apartment? I could wait." Mickey offers.

Ian feels like he would just inconvenience him if he did. So he declines. "Nah, it's okay. This might take a while. Don't want to keep you." 

Mickey nods as he gives him a smile that melts Ian's heart. Ian stares at him for a few then opens the door. "Thanks for... today, I guess."

"Sure. Hey, think i could use your bathroom? Don' think my fucking bladder is gonna make it home like this."

One of the other guys gets out at the sound of that. He leads them towards the door and knocks. Ian bypasses him and opens the door. They are greeted by the usual Gallagher household noise.  
'Demnit the entire family is home' Ian thinks. 

Ian leads Mickey towards the upstairs bathroom. He hears the entire house go quiet. He waits outside the door. 

"Tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ian agrees and moves to peak him. Mickey presses against his lips harder.

As they walk down the stairs again it is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. His family is peeping into the living room quite obviously. The senator nods at them and walks towards the door where one of his men is standing. 

"I voted for you!" Carl shouts from the entrance of the living room. 

"Thank you." Mickey smiles.

Ian and Mickey look at each other one more time then the senator leaves. 

"No. Fucking. Way." Lip enunciates. 

Ian smirks triumphantly. He should have made it a bet. His family stays frozen in place until they hear the car drive off. Then Ian is bombarded with questions. Debbie just crosses her arms and smirkes at him. She mouths:

'You owe me.' 

And he nods. Demn right he owes her big time. If she hadn't done what she did his heart would not be this happy and content right now. 

__________________________

Ian has just arrived at work and he cannot find his card. His first day and the cards they weren't supposed to loose 'under any circumstance' and he doesn't have his on him. He is positive he left it back at his apartment. What was he going to do now?

If he went to the entrance, the guards wouldn't let him in. Or worse they would call Seline. And he would be in her bad graces on his first fucking day. 

He stood outside the senate building pacing. If he rushed back home, he'd be late. If he didn't get in now, he'd still be late. 

"Uuurgh!" 

He received a text. 

'Problem?'

Ian automatically looked up. He had yet to know where the Senator's office was located. He only knew the floor but right now he also knew that Mickey was watching him.

'Lost my fucking key card'

He didn't get a reply and he wondered if Mickey was dissapointed in him for being this careless. 

"Gallagher!" someone called. 

He looked up to see one of Mickey's guys by the entrance. He jogged towards him and they passed through. Ian exhaled in relief. But before he could even say something the guy was gone. Ian took out his phone.

'Thanks Mick, ur the best'

' :) '

'Now who's the dork?'

* * * 

Ian got into the elevator and towards his new office. He knew the repercussions for loosing that key card were serious.

But boy, does it help to be dating the big boss.

He smiled to himself as he got settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u SM for reading.  
> Ur awesome!!!
> 
> Leave Kudos n comments pliz. I love hearing ur thoughts. :)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome for wanting this to continue. And even though I wasnt so confident with this world I created, what's a little research, right? 
> 
> @ Sherry and Maybe2Morrow, all the things u suggested u will most definitely see them, when the time comes. Because both ideas are for way into the future. 
> 
> Enjoy guys...  
> #moblove from the writer. ❤❤❤
> 
> (sidebar -someone you're not gonna like is in this chapter.)

"I'm I supposed to be in here as much as I have this week? I really don' want to seem like the teacher's pet." Ian says as he puts a fry into his mouth. 

Mickey snorts and then chuckles. "Even if you are, the teacher's pet?"

"Especially since I am, the teacher's pet."

Mickey laughs again. "It's fine, relax. You're my Staff Assistant, you're like my secretary or some shit."

It's lunch time and Mickey had called Ian into his office -like he'd done everyday for the last two weeks- so they could have lunch together. Ian watched his boss with his rolled up sleeves and his loose tie take a sip of water. He watched as his adam apple move up and down and a drop go down his chin and neck and he couldn't help the dirty thoughts that popped into his head. 

"Do all your secretaries think about bending you over this huge desk and fucking you raw?"

Mickey chocked on his water and coughed a few times as Ian laughed at him. The brunette gave him the finger. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. 

"Yeah?" Mickey answered as Ian went back to his food. 

"Mr. Milkovich your 2:00 o'clock is here." Cynthia, Mickey's actual personal assistant announced. 

"Thank you Cynthia, let him in after five minutes." 

Ian helped Mickey clear his desk of all foodstuffs and helped arrange the documents on his desk neatly. He was about to walk out when Mickey pulled him by his hand and kissed him. God, Ian lived for these kisses. He felt his chest heave with emotion and he sighed into the kiss. He was tempted to pull Mickey closer and deepen the kiss but he knew now was not the time. He pulled back and then gave him one last peck. 

"I wanna see you tonight." Mickey said. 

Ian was still overwhelmed by the kiss so he could only smile and nod. 

**

"Hello Ian." 

Ian was busy looking over the senator's schedule for the month. Apparently his job included helping out Cynthia sometimes. He was busy frowning at the fact that Mickey would be travelling the next day when he saw the hand on his desk. 

He looked up at the Devan guy who had also showed up to work here same day as him. He cursed for leaving his door open. Ian already didn't like him. He got a bad vibe from the guy. "Hey Devan."

"It's Kevin."

"Sure."

Kevin sat on his desk in front of him and crossed his arms. "See, when Seline said only you and the other guy would be dealing with the senator one on one, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean you spending every lunch hour with him."

"I'm the Staff Assistant, my job entails..."

"Having lunch with the senator, I don't think so."

Ian sighed and leaned back. "You got a point?"

"Some of us have noticed you don't like to spend time with the rest of us newbies. This pretty ginger too good to hang out with the rest of us?"

Ian had been to the cafeteria once. He was pretty sure people went out for lunch in this place. And the few that were actually there had kept to themselves and no one even talked to the other. Not to mention this guy hadn't even been one of them! Ian didn't know what this guy's deal was but he was positive this 'some of us' consisted of only Kevin himself. 

"Look, not that I owe you anything, but when I go in there, the senator and I are completely professional. So if you'll excuse me, I've got shit to do." Ian shooed the guy away distractedly reading a text message that contradicted everything he just said. 

'apparently I have to go to a thing tonight, but I still want to see you. You own a suit that I can tear off of you after?'

'but it will be all public, we can't b seen together.'

'I will feel better knowing you're around.'

Ian grinned widely. 'pretty sure no suit I own would be appropriate for one of your 'things'

'Dave and the guys will take care of it.'

__________________________

Ian got into his apartment and dropped on his couch. Dave had just dropped him off after he and Simon -the guy who helped him with the key card incident- had finished buying a suit. Now he only had 2 hours before they would pick him up again and take him to the hotel where the event was taking place. The only thing preventing Ian from feeling like a kept boy was the fact that he had his own well paying job.

"Hey Ian."

"Jesus!" Ian shot up clutching his chest, his heart beating a mile a minute. 

"What are you acting surprised for, you didn't hear me flush?"

"No I did not hear you flush. What the fuck Debs!"

Debbie shrugged and walked into the kitchen helping herself to one of his yoghurts. "Whatever, Now we're even. You bought a new suit." she stated pointing at it. 

"Mickey did." he replied grabbing his yoghurt.

"Wow." she said grabbing the drink back and siting on the other couch. "He taking you somewhere fancy?" she sang. 

"There is this thing happening at some fancy hotel."

"Oh yeah. Saw it on the news, lots of big people will be at The Ritz Carlton. But don worry, it's not going to be boring politics talk. It's an actual party."

Ian exhaled relieved. He had thought he was going to count the minutes until he and Mickey could leave. "I really should start googling this things."

"Yep. You're one of them now, can't afford to be oblivious." Ian nodded in agreement. She had a point. "I doubt you'll be coming back so... if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna go ahead and make myself at home." she lay on the couch, switched on the TV and covered herself with a blanket. Fully intent on ignoring him.

Ian shook his head and chuckled as he walked into his bedroom. He lay the new suit on the bed and stared at it. He has no idea why his life decided to become so interesting all of a sudden.

__________________________

When they got near the hotel Ian looked out the window of the town car and saw the red carpet and photographers ahead. He felt nervous and his tie started to choke him. 

"Umm... Simon, Dave, I am not going through that."

Simon turned to look at him with his never smiling face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is there a back door or some shit? 'Cause I'm not going through that way."

Simon looked at him his expression unreadable. Ian fidgeted uncomfortably. The man signaled for Dave to keep moving and Ian has never been so relieved. He re-adjusted his tie and sat back. It was going to take sometime before he could get used to this. 

* * *

He just go here and the place is crowded. Ian looks around and thinks if it was Debbie here she would be flipping out, but for him he doesn't know alot of this people. He spots Mickey immediately talking to some important looking people, but ofcause he is not going to walk over there. 

"Champagne?"

Ian looks at the tray but goes for the bottle or water. He is not risking anything with photographers here. He stands by the wall and watches Mickey. An hour into the party -where he keeps avoiding anyone trying to make conversation- he hears a voice behind him. 

"Hey."

Ian turns around with the biggest smile that immediately turns into a frown when he sees it's not Mickey. 

"Hi." the tall older blond man repeats and offers his hand. "I'm Dr. Lishman."

Ian shakes the hand. "Umm.. Hi."

"So what do you do?"

"Oh no, I am not anyone..." Ian wants to say important but settles for, "I was invited. I work for the senator."

"Oh? Which one?"

Ian thinks this guy is asking alot of questions. 

"Are we doing okay over here?"

Mickey is suddenly standing beside him and Ian's heart flatters with excitement like they didn't just see each other today. 

"Mr. Milkovich how are you? Hello, my name is Dr. Lishman it's so good to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Mickey replies and ignores the offered hand. 

The doctor is undeterred. "You're doing a great job."

Mickey nods, his jaw tight. "Thank you, if you'll excuse us."

"Ofcause, ofcause." the older man says and walks away. 

Mickey looks down at his glass instead of Ian once they're alone. "That's been your first and only glass all night." Ian comments. 

"What, you've been watching me?"

Ian smiles and it takes all he has not to caress Mickey's cheek. "Of cause I was, you're the only reason I'm here."

That gets Mickey to start smiling again. "I hate this shit. Beer is the only thing I can stand." he clears his throat. "So, you know him?"

"What, the old guy? No. He just came out of nowhere and started asking all this questions. He was weird." Mickey tilts his head to the side and looks at him. "What?"

"Nothing." he laughs. "Nothing." he repeats and chuckles. Ian sees two men start to walk towards them and he smiles at Mickey right before walking away. "Galla..." 

Ian hears Mickey start then stop as he greats his fellow colleagues or whatever. Ian is so not ready to start mingling with important people. He is already so uncomfortable being here. He looks for another spot and takes it. He watches people and peruses the hotel while throwing glances Mickey's way -who he finds looking back at him everytime- once in a while. 

An hour later Ian sees the doctor spot him. He curses and looks at Mickey. His senator boyfriend is talking to two women. He watches the doctor walks towards him and says "fuck it"  
He decides to take his chances and walks towards Mickey and the two women. 

"Mr. Milkovich, so good to see you. Hello ladies." he shakes each of their hands and they give him wide smiles.

"This is my Staff Assistant." Mickey introduces him.

The four of them start talking and Ian is relieved to see the stalky doctor is nowhere in sight. 

__________________________

They bang the door roughly with their kissing and fast groping as they walk into the hotel room. They hurriedly take off each others clothes while kissing fervently. Mickey sucks a mark on Ian's neck and Ian moans. 

"God I've missed you."

Mickey hums in response and they pull away so they can remove their trousers and shoes just as fast. 

"You know, you didn't have to keep running away everytime someone in a suit walked towards me." 

Mickey tells him right before grabbing him again and they walked blindly towards the big bed. 

"I was just nervous, I'm sorry." Ian replies as they drop on the bed and continue to make out. 

"It's... nngggg.." Mickey moans when Ian rubs at his prostate with his fingers. "It's fine."

"Yeah?" Ian asks as he continues to scissor the man on top of him open. 

"Yeah."

Ian switches their positions such that Mickey is the one under him now. "You have fun?" he asks. 

Ian lubs himself up and positions himself. "As long as you're around I'll always have fun."

He penetrates after finishing the sentence and they both groan out loud. "Fuck yes. More!" Mickey demands and Ian happily obliges. 

__________________________

Ian groans when he gets up the following morning. The room is too bright for his liking. He can hear the shower running and he smiles to himself. 

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave!" he yells so Mickey can hear him and starts walking around naked. He hears his boyfriend chuckle and he smiles to himself. 

He walks towards the table with Mickey's briefcase. It's half open and has alot of papers. Hes about to go back to bed and order room service when he sees an envelope with his name on it. He pulls it out and opens it. His stomach drops when he sees a contract that he's apparently supposed to sign. It contains rules of what he should and shouldn't do if he's going to keep fucking the senator. He puts it aside and angrily goes through the other documents in the briefcase. He finds another folder with his name on it. Then he sees all this other papers about his life. His bipolar and his visit to the fucking psych ward, Carl's juve record, Lip's and Fiona's arrest records. Even fucking Frank and Monica. 

This... this is... his vision starts to get blurry and he sniffs. He can't breathe, he... he... 

"Ian?"

He drops everything and starts looking for his clothes. This can't be happening.... This can't be real... Why didn't Mickey just ask him? Why did he have to...

"Ian, please, I can explain."

Ian doesn't want to hear it. He stands by the door and looks at Mickey holding onto his towel his hair dripping wet. "Don't call me, please."

"Ian it..."

Ian closes the door to the rest of that sentence. He hears a loud 'fuck!' but he doesn't care. He just needs to get the hell out of there. 

 

To be continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh!!! Prediction keeps writing 'duck' instead of 'fuck' and 'shut' instead of 'shit' so irritating!! So if there's any I forgot to correct it's not my fault. :((
> 
> As usual, you know I treasure ur thoughts.
> 
> Muah!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demnit. It occured to me I used a canon name for my OC. So just to clear things up it's not the same Kevin. 
> 
> #Enjoy. 
> 
> (and i hope ul still ❤ me by the end of it)

Ian is rushing up and down so he can get to work on time. He barely has enough time to shower and change before he's diving out of the house. He's driving out of the basement when he sees the town car parked outside the building. He's about to drive off but Dave blocks him. He really doesn't want to see Mickey. He is still so angry and hurt that the senator doesn't trust him. He presses on his horn when the black car doesn't move. Simon gets out and walks towards him. 

"We have orders to drive you to work."

"As you can see I got my own car so, thanks."

Simon looks at him clearly not amused. "Last night, the senator told us to drive you to and from work for the next couple of days till he gets back. Now, I strictly follow my boss' orders so I don't care that you got your own car. Take this back in, and get in that car, or I will _make_ you."

Ian huffs at the big intimidating black bodyguard but reverses anyway. Mickey must have given the order last night but how come he never cancelled it even after their fight this morning? _Demnit._ But it doesn't matter. Ian doesn't care that the older man is ensuring his safety or whatever. He is not, _will not_ forgive him for what he did. He feels too betrayed right now.

*

Ian is thankfully busy back at work. He is going up and down and reporting to Seline all day. Ian hasn't seen this much of the blond since she rolled up the welcome mat. By the time lunch time comes around, Ian is exhausted and so fucking hungry. He takes a moment to feel the sadness over the fact that even if Mickey were around he wouldn't want to be near his office. 

The cafeteria has really good food. Though he supposes he shouldn't be surprised about that seeing as this is the Senate building after all. He wonders why people prefer to eat out. 

"Well, well, well, the _mighty_ Ian finally decides to grace us with his presence." Kevin gestures around with his hands. 

"Who is this _us_ exactly?"

Kevin shrugs. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Ian takes a bite of his beef burger. "I don't have the patience for your shit today Kevin." he sips on his milkshake and looks around the cafeteria trying to ignore the man infront of him.

"You're a fraud Ian Gallagher, and I will expose you."

Ian frowns and raises and eyebrow, genuinely confused. " _What the fuck are you talking about?_

Kevin gets up and points at Ian with two of his fingers in an _I'm watching you_ gesture. 

Ian just shakes his head and relishes in the sweetness of the burger. 

__________________________

As soon as Ian walks into his apartment after getting dropped off, (orders are orders Mr. Gallagher) he goes straight into his bedroom where Debbie is folding his laundry. 

"What are you, my maid now?" he grabs his laptop from his bedside table and goes into the living room. He switches it on and impatiently waits for it to turn on. 

"I was bored. What are you doing?" Debbie sits next to him. 

"Taking your advice."

Debbie doesn't ask what he's talking about. She just waits for the laptop to switch on too. Ian types in 'Mickey Milkovich' and clicks on his Wikipedia page. 

"Hold on, you're googling him _now?_ "

"Was trying to respect his privacy but why should I when he clearly doesn't respect mine?"

Debbie gasps and holds onto his hand. Ian turns to face her. "Ian, you _are not_ going to be happy. I thought you already knew and were okay with it."

Ian's heart starts to speed up. "Okay with what?"

Debbie stands up, grabs a beer from the fridge and hands it to him. Ian doesn't take the beer, he goes back to looking at the laptop and his hands starts to shake. He clicks on Images instead. 

_And there it is._

The first three photos are of _him_ but the next few photos are him and _his family._ He has a wife and a son Ian would estimate is around 12 or 14. In a few photos they are posing, others are randoms of them hanging out. Playing golf, in restaurants, just walking, when Mickey was being sworn in. Ian is speechless. He keeps clicking _next next next._ He can't believe his eyes. There Is an excruciating pain in his chest and an ache in his stomach. _Next._ They look happy, they look like a real family. Mickey had not only made Ian a home wrecker but he fucking lied about it.

 _Next._

Mickey and his son is truly a sight to see. And Ian would be admiring the father/son photos if it were not for the complete and utter betrayal he is feeling right now. _Next._ He continues to torture himself. Of cause Mickey would be married, of-fucking-course. This explains why he looked him up. _Next._ Ian thought they were on the same page. He was having strong feelings for the senator at this point. But turns out Ian was just another lay. The other man had pointed out he did this all the time. He had said that Ian was the exception that didn't treat him like an egg just because he's the senator. Meaning Ian was disposable. _Next._ Ian was replaceable. _Next._ it was just a matter of time before Mickey dropped him and moved on to the next. _Next._ He could feel the corners of his eyes aching but he wasn't going to cry over a man he had only known for three fucking weeks! _Ne..._ Debbie shuts the laptop. 

"That's enough Ian!"

Ian goes to open the laptop but his sister snatches it. "Give it back Debbie!"

"No."

Ian gets up angrily and storms into his bedroom banging the door behind him. He drops on the bed and lays on his hands his head buried in his pillow. _Why?_ Why is this happening when his life was just beginning to get back on track? _Why would Mickey do this to him?_ Silly Ian thinking a US senator actually cared about him. Stupid naive Ian for thinking this relationship was going somewhere. Stupid _extremely stupid_ Ian. His phone rings. 

It's Mickey. 

He throws the phone across the room and can hear it shutter and break into pieces. Great. _Just like his heart._

He has never regretted anything more, than the day he met Mickey. 

Mickey fucking Milkovich is dead to him! He is _fucking done!_

*

Ian wakes up a while later to Debbie seated on his bed and petting his hair. "You hungry? We could order in."

"No." he gets up and changes into sweats and a T-shirt. He puts on a jumper and gets some money from his wallet. "I'm gonna go get it. Need some fresh air anyway."

"You sure you're going to be fine?"

"Yeah, thanks Debs."

He doesn't use the elevator but instead goes down the many flights of stairs. He walks out the apartment building and starts walking towards the pizza place. He tries not to think about the painful truth he just uncovered because _he will_ end up breaking down, and he was managing well so far. 

He's a few metres in when a strange navy blue car suddenly stands in front of him. Ian startles and takes a few steps back. The back door opens and the man seated inside orders,

"Get in."

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong guy." Ian tries.

"Ian Gallagher, 30 years, middle child, born and raised on the south side, address; 2119 North Wallace, _where_ the rest of the family still resides. _Do not_ make us chase you." 

Ian wouldn't even dare. 

 

He gets in the car. There are two men at the front and the one next to him. Everyone is looking straight ahead. They drive in silence and Ian just hugs himself tight and hopes to God he is in no way in danger. 

 

 

 

To be Continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Debbie's POV in this, so we can get to see things from Mickey's side of things. B4 anyone notices I will confess, 
> 
> * **Coughs** *
> 
> I _am_ avoiding writing Mickey's POV bcoz of all that senate stuff. 
> 
>  
> 
> O'wise  
> #enjoy!!  
> N Bless u for readin and all the 18 subscribers for this I freaking ♥ you!

Debbie woke up at 6:00am to find she fell asleep on the covers. She gets up to go find Ian on the couch but he's not there. No way Ian left for work without telling her. She thinks about calling him but remembers the broken phone in his bedroom. She calls Fiona but he's not home either. Debbie knows for a fact Ian is not with the senator, because apart from the fact that her brother is mad at Mickey, the man is not in Chicago. A minute ago she just told Fiona not to panic except, she is starting to panic herself. Ian left to get pizza. Ian should have come back yesterday. 

She needs to tell the family. 

Debbie quickly locks the door and leaves for the Gallagher home. As soon as she steps out of the apartment building she spots the car that picked Ian up that one time. She guesses this men have to know where her brother is. She approaches the big tough looking man leaning on the hood. 

"Hey."

"Move along lady."

Debbie glares at him. "I know you're waiting for my brother. He's not here." 

That gets the man to straighten up. "Where is he?"

"It's what I need to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Ian left to get pizza yesterday but he never came back. He's not home, he doesn't have his phone on him and he's definitely not with Mickey."

The man -whose facial expression betrays nothing- nods. "We're gonna go look for him at work." he doesn't wait for Debbie to reply before he's getting in the car and both men are driving away. 

Debbie groans in frusration and heads home. 

__________________________

 

Ian stands by the window and sighs. He doesn't think this is a kidnapping because no one is mistreating him and no phone calls have been made to threaten anyone he loves so he's definitely not a hostage. Unless he is. Unless they found out he's fucking Mickey somehow and they want to ask the senator for ransom. The thought makes him laugh. Mickey doesn't care about him enough to pay them off so if thats what this is about, they're about to be _very_ dissapointed. 

Ian watches as the birds fly across the clear blue sky. The reason he's not scared is because instead of a strange warehouse somewhere Ian is in a very big beautiful house where he's getting anything he asks for. Since this morning he hasn't stopped looking at the front lawn though. It's fucking breath taking. They won't let him leave however. Which is why he's sighing in frustration. He wishes they would get this over with -whatever _this_ is- so he can go back to his life. 

Just then the door opens and he waits to see whether this is the man they've been waiting for. They keep telling him they can't let him go until _Roy_ gets here. He doesn't know who this Roy is, but he needs him to hurry because he already missed his doze for last night and this morning. He cannot afford to miss another day. 

An older man in his forties gets in and takes one of the leather couches. Ian just watches him intently. He doesn't say anything.

"Mr. Gallagher. Have a seat please. I'm sorry I kept you waiting, my flight got delayed." he gets comfortable. "I was supposed to land last night."

"Don know who you are so obviously I don't fucking care." Ian retorts. 

The man breathes out a laugh. "Feisty. I see why he's kept you around." 

Ian laughs drily. _Ofcause this is about Mickey._ "Since you claim to know me so well, then you know I need my fucking pills."

"Of cause. Which is why I won't take any more of your time." he removes some papers from his briefcase and places them on the table. "So about the senator..."

" _Oh my God._ For people who claim to know so much, you are also pretty fucking stupid if you think the US senator is gonna care that _I'm_ missing. So whatever plans you have for me, I would advice you to _terminate_ them and go get someone who is actually worth Mickey's while." Ian tells him bitterly. 

The man, Ian assumes is this said Roy, leans back on the chair and crosses his legs. "Hmm... See that's where you're wrong Mr. Gallagher. If Mickey didn't care about you like you claim, we wouldn't be here."

Ian hates that his heart flatters with hope when he hears that, despite everything the man has done to him. He takes a seat too. "What exactly makes you think he cares?" 

"This." Roy places the papers in front of him. 

Ian lifts them up as laughs. "Are you kidding me? He not only researched me behind my back, but also wants me to sign this degrading contract. How does any of that prove he _cares?"_

"You dont get it, do you? He's been walking around with this contract for three weeks now. As soon as I found out about you, I drew it up and gave it to him. He refuses to make you sign. We have never had this problem before. In the past he has _always_ gotten them signed. Now, I don't know what's so special about you... can I call you Ian?"

Ian is taken aback by this new information so he just nods and listens to Roy intently. 

"You look like a reasonable guy. And you must understand the precautions that a man in Mickey's position _has to take._ So if you could just," he hands Ian a pen. "sign this, you will be on your way and it will be like this whole thing never happened."

"It was you who did all that research about me, wasn't it?"

Roy nods and gestures with his hands. "Gave it to him two days ago. I fugured he needed... convincing."

"By showing him how fucked up I am."

"Your words not mine." 

__________________________

 

Debbie is seated on the couch and Lip is pacing in front of her irritatingly.

"Can you not do that?"

Lip stops and lights a cigarette. "Can you not smoke in here?" Fiona chastises. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? Ian is _missing_."

"Which is why we need to be calm!" Fiona tells him grabbing the cigarette and Debbie agrees. 

Debbie's phone rings. It's a number she doesn't recognise. "Hello?"

"Debbie this is Mickey."

"Mr. Senator!"

"Mickey."

"Mickey. How did you get my number?"

"I'm the senator." He replies impatiently. "Simon tells me you think something might have happened to Ian?"

"Yes. He left last night and hasn't been back since."

"Maybe he needed some fucking space."

"I would agree with you if he had taken his meds with him. Or if he did not leave in his sweat pants. Or if he hadn't promised to come home with dinner. Or if..."

"I get it!" Mickey interrupts. "Okay. I'm taking the first flight back to Chicago. Are you at his place?"

"No. I'm back at home."

Mickey hangs up without another word. Debbie doesn't know how Mickey is going to help bring her brother back but she feels much better. 

"What did he say?" both her siblings shout at her. 

"Fuck! He's one his way."

"Good." Lip says. "I'm sure this is his fault somehow."

Debbie rolls her eyes. With her big brother being this stressed she knows he's not above saying that to the senator's face. 

__________________________

 

Hours later all the Gallaghers are around the living room still stressing when they hear noises outside. 

_"Sir, i still don't think you should be here. We can look for Mr. Gallagher in the safety of your own home."_

_"Shut the fuck up Simon. If you had done your fucking job we wouldn't need to **look** for him in the first fucking place!"_

"The senator curses? That's so cool!" Carl exclaims but gets shooshed by everyone. 

_"Here's my phone. Make yourself fucking useful and call Seline. Ask her if maybe he called in sick or some shit."_

_"Yes sir."_

When Mickey knocks on the door they scramble and try to pretend they weren't listening. Carl gladly opens the door. 

"Hello Mr. Senator."

"Hello. Carl right?"

Debbie can't remember the last time her brother looked so excited just because someone recognised him. "Yes sir." he salutes. 

The senator manages a tiny smile. "No need for all that bull shit call me Mickey, please." he says as he walks in with two other guys behind him. 

Mickey goes round shaking everyone's hand and Fiona offers him a beer. "Thank you for helping us Mickey. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah sure."

Mickey goes to shake Lip's hand but her brother shakes head and rolls his eyes. "You know this is your fault right?"

"I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure your brother is back safe and sound."

"Before you came into his life my brother has never _mysteriously_ dissapeared. So I don't give a fuck who you are, but damn right you're gonna get my brother back!"

"Lip!" Debbie and Fiona shout. 

One of Mickey's men make to walk towards Lip but Mickey holds him back. "Listen, Lip, I understand your frustration, I do. But I care about your brother as much as you do. So best believe I _will_ get him back."

Just then Simon joins them and hands Mickey his phone back. 

"Give me good news Simon." Mickey says. 

"Seline says that Roy called her and informed her that he would be taking Ian for the day so she should excuse his absence." he explains. 

Debbie notices Simon giving Lip a weird look. 

"Fucking..." Mickey starts but seems to pull himself back together and exhales. "Everyone can calm down." he says even though he's looking at Lip. "I know where your brother is. He is safe. I'm gonna go get him and you _will_ see him at the end of the day. 'Kay?" he looks around and makes sure everyone nods. 

"Thanks for the beer Fiona." Mickey adds before he and his men walk towards the door. "Debbie, I will have Ian call you as soon as I find him."

She nods. "Okay. You should probably grab his meds first. Bathroom. The days are labelled." she gets up and hands him Ian's keys. 

Mickey nods and the four of them leave. The Gallagher's think the men have left but Simon comes back. 

He points at Lip. "Talk to the senator like that _ever again_ and I will cut off your tongue and feed it to my dog." he threatens and doesn't leave until Lip nods. 

As usual they don't talk until they hear the car drive away. 

"You're gonna get yourself shot next time, dude." Carl tells Lip and Debbie laughs. 

"Man that guy is scary!" Lip says. "This is gonna be a thing now, isn't it?"

"What is?" Fiona asks.

"The senator at our house."

"Probably. You see how worried he was for Ian?" 

Debbie listens to them talk but she remembers how angry Ian had been when he found out Mickey was married. So she is not so sure about that. 

She grabs the untouched beer and uncaps it. Atleast now they can all relax and wait for the senator of Illinois to bring their brother back. Jesus that sounds so strange. Ian couldn't just hook up with a normal fucking citizen. 

 

 

 

To be Continued.........


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, in canon Ian is 18 and Debbie is 15, and Liam 2. I used those calculations. So just to clarify;
> 
> Ian 30  
> Mick 32  
> Debbie 26  
> Lip 31  
> Carl 25  
> Liam 13
> 
> #Enjoy  
>  **Mob lv.**

Ian just stares at the contract and chews on the pen.

"Go ahead. For Mickey's sake." Roy encouraged.

 _(i) The afore mentioned cannot disclose the relationship._  
_(ii) Will not contact the senator unless the senator contacts you first._  
 _(iii) Will not meet the senator unless sermoned._  
 _(iv) Will not take photos or film the senator._  
 _(v) Will not **fall in love with the senator** or get attached in any way or manner._  
 _(vi) In case of termination of the relationship, you must loose all contact with the senator._

_Failure to adhere to any of the following will be a breach of contract and you shall be prosecuted._

_Please sign below to confirm you agree to all of the above terms._

"Unbelievable." Ian said and stood up as soon as he was done reading.

"Ian please don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"I need a minute." he went back to standing by the window."

He heard Roy sigh and get up. "You have twenty minutes. You won't have a choice after that."

Ian watched as Roy went to one of the other rooms and ran a hand in his hair. How did it come to this?

"Fuck."

Mickey may not have wanted him to sign that contract but he was still walking around with it. What did that mean? Was the senator waiting for the right time to give it to him? Ian didn't know what he was going to do. Before this entire thing he had been happy. He was spending time with the senator, he was laughing and joking with the senator, he was having amazing sex with the senator. He was _this_ close to falling in love with the man.

Which apparently was a breach of contract. His family knew about them, was he going to get prosecuted now?

Ian was fucking 30 years old. He had wanted for the longest time to find someone to love and fall in love with, start a God damn family. For a brief moment he had hoped that's where he and Mickey were headed but now? With Roy on his ass and Mickey having a family of his own...

"Fuck!"

A lone tear goes down his cheek and he wipes it off angrily. He life fucking sucks.

__________________________

 

Ian waits till Roy comes back so he can tell him what he's decided after the 20 minute deliberation. He joins the older man by the seats.

"Not gonna sign this Roy." Roy starts to say something but Ian interrupts. "I'm not going to sign it because I _don't need to._ "

"Really? _You_ are dumping the senator."

Ian nods because he can't believe his almost one month relationship is over just like that. He feels like he's the one being dumped.

"Well then," Roy gathers his documents. "you'll definitely be the first."

Suddenly there is a commotion outside and both men look at each other confused.

"Open this fucking door before I kick it in!"

"Shit." Roy curses and Ian looks at him confused.

The door bangs and a huge man appears in the living room. He reminds Ian of Simon. Same height same build, except this one is white. Ian smiles when he sees the fear in Roy's eyes. He decides he likes the new comer.

"Joey. Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Roy." big guy whose name is apparently Joey sighs. "How many chances do you think my brother has to give you before he finally allows me to land you in a fucking hospital? Or a grave, depending on my mood."

"I only did this _for_ your brother."

_Wait, this is Mickey's brother?_

Joey scoffs and turns to Ian. "Gallagher, right?" Ian nods. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

Joey throws him something. Ian catches it and looks inside. His pills.

"Mick says you need to take those. So go ahead and we will be on our way."

Ian rushes to the kitchen and does as told. This has been a very interesting development. Does Joey work for Mickey or is he just doing his brother a favor? Either way he gets why Roy is scared. He hears a loud noise and rushes back into the living room.

"Oh, you're here. Let's go." Joey tells him and walks out.

Ian looks at Roy who is sprawled out on the coffee table wincing and trying to get up. He shakes his head and quickly follows the other man out.

They get into a grey BMW and take off.

"Never let fucking Roy intimidate you. He's a coward and he doesn't like to take orders." Joey starts. "Mickey specifically told him to stay away from you. I don' know why my brother doesn't just fire his stupid ass." he says angrily. "You know he's the reason Mickey is still in the fucking closet?"

"He advised him not to come out?"

"Yeah. Spilled some shit about how it was Mickey's first time running and Americans are not ready for a gay senator."

"My sister told me that we have a gay senator though."

Tony laughs bitterly. "One day I'm gonna kill that fucker, _one day._ " Ian has no comment. "And I'll get away with it too."

"Because your brother's the senator?"

" _No,_ because I'm a Milkovich."

Ian wonders what that means. Come to think of it he doesnt know much about Mickey. He's been consumed by the fun and the sex and everything Mickey, he forgot to get to know the man better. Then again Mickey is a US senator so they only have time to hook up. He supposes that maybe if they had had time to talk -outside the office- the other man would have explained about his marriage situation. Ian is not sure he wants to hear it though. He doesn't want to hear how he's a fucking side dish. But he does feel like he owes Mickey enough to let him explain. Speaking of which,

"Where are we going?"

"My brother wants to talk to you. He said, and I quote, just go get him asshole, I need to clear some shit up." he laughs.

Ian is surprised to find that Joey is a really nice guy despite looking so intimidating. He breathes and looks out the window. He is so nervous to see Mickey. He hopes to God Mickey has an explanation for everything because Ian misses him like crazy.

__________________________

 

They enter a very quiet street. Joey is still driving when a lady comes out of nowhere and stands in front of the car with her hands wide open. Joey stops the car and shouts,

"Bitch!"

Ian is a little confused when Joey instead of berating the lady, gets out of the car and hugs her instead. He lifts her and spins her around.

"Is that him?" he hears her ask.

Joey nods and says something Ian doesn't quite catch. He gestures for Ian to get out.

"You look like Mickey."

She laughs. "Hi, I'm Mandy. And Mickey is the one who looks like me."

 _Shit, I said that outloud?_ Ian laughs nervously before shaking her hand.

"Follow me."

Mandy says as she leads the way. They walk into a very spacious mansion. But what Ian loves about it even more is the fact that as big as the place is it still has that _homey_ factor.

"Welcome to my humble aboad."

"Humble my ass." Joey says already ramaging the fridge.

"Asshole."

"Cunt."

Mandy rolls her eyes. "My brother is a fucking US senator. I'll be damned if I wasn't taking advantage." She turns to look at Ian and takes him in for the first time. "Roy kidnapped you in fucking sweat pants?"

"Yeah."

"God he's stupid. You need anything?"

Ian shakes his head. "No. Already ate."

"Well, at least he fed you." she sizes him up and down. "Damn my brother did good."

Ian blushes and diverts his eyes. He looks at the framed photos near the TV.

"That's my daughter Ella." she says pointing at one of the photos.

Ian picks up the photo. The little girl is beautiful. Big brown eyes and dark hair like Mickey and Mandy's. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Mandy's phone rings and Ian puts back the photo.

He continues to looks at the rest. Now that neither sibling is talking to him his nervousness of seeing Mickey is back. He doesn't know whether to hug or kick him when he sees him.

"Mickey is almost here. He says to tell you he would have loved to get you personally but something senatorial came up when he was on his way there." She shrugs.

The three of them seat at the kitchen table and talk as Mandy and Joey drink. The Milkovich siblings are very funny, and they keep insulting each other. Mandy at some point even punched Joey in the face. He finds them very intriguing. Ian is listening to how Joey crippled a guy who fucked his girlfriend once when the door opens. Ian _feels_ it's Mickey. He can sense him. His presence fills the room and Ian can't bring himself to turn around and face the door.

"Hey asshole!" Mandy and Joey both call.

Mickey doesn't reply but Ian can tell they're hugging. Ian still refuses to face them. His heart is beating fast and his palms are sweaty. He's nervous because he has never gone this long without seeing the other man. His anger dissipates some what. Especially with the thought that the moment he turns around he will see _Mickey_.

"Hey."

Ian breathes in sharply. He still doesn't turn around.

"You guys can go talk in the guest room. More privacy." Mandy offers.

Ian gets up and finally turns around. His eyes land on Mickey and he forgets how to breath. His eyes are still as blue. He is still as gorgeous. And Ian has never seen him this casual. He is simply in jeans a T-shirt and Ian just wants to grab him and fuck him against the counter. Fuck his siblings! He continues to look at Mickey but doesn't say anything. He alternates between his eyes and his lips. Mickey licks his lips and Ian's dick reacts. For a split second Ian thinks he can handle dating a married Mickey. But he soon remembers he's not in a position to play such games.

"Wanna go upstairs?"

In swallows and nods. Mickey leads the way and Ian follows. He feels so anxious, because their conversation will either make or break them. But the soon they get this over with, the better.

"Wow. I could _taste_ the tension." he hears Mandy whisper. "What was that about?"

"Fuck if I know." Joey replies.

Ian quickly follows Mickey and tries not admire his ass lest he forgets he's mad at him.

 

 

 

To be Continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never watched/listened to Emmy Rosum's (Fiona) _Slow Me Down_ you should. It's awesome... 
> 
> (also since 'let me help you' is also mine I decided to give Mandy's daughter the same name. If anyone finds that weird let me know and I'll just change it)
> 
> Anyone wants some JD? :))) He hee
> 
> Thank u 4 reading!!! ♥♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had completed this chapter. And then when I uploaded it I don't know what happened but I couldnt find it. So after I was done crying. Now here I am re-writting it. I was so happy with it before but now I don't know if I will remember exactly what I wrote and it **FUCKING SUCKS!**
> 
> So here I go writing for a 2nd time. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pillow Talk** by **Zayn Malik** comes into play at some point in this chapter and I listened to the song through out as I typed. So if u wanna listen as u read that scene, cool.

Mickey held the door open for Ian and he got in. He heard the senator close the door but didn't say anything, waiting for Mickey to break the silence. He looks around the room but mostly notices the inviting bed. He quickly diverts his eyes and looks at everywhere else _but_ his boyfriend.

"You okay?" Mickey asks. Ian nods but doesnt say anything. He throws Ian his keys. "Debbie." he says in way of explanation.

Ian mutters a "Thanks."

"I wish you'd look at me." he says his voice full of emotion. Ian looks in his general direction but focuses his eyes on Mickey's shoulder. 

Mickey sighs. "That day at the hotel when you left angrily I was about to tell you _it wasn't me_ that looked into you or drew up the contract."

"I know that now. It was Roy." Ian shrugs. 

"Then why are you still upset? Why won't you look at me Ian?" he asks desperately. 

His voice is so pained that Ian finally looks at him. He has never seen the other man so sad, he turns around so he doesn't have to look at that expression anymore. 

"So you didn't. So it was Roy and not you. You still had those papers on you. You walked around with them."

"I honestly don't have an explanation for that. Maybe I fucking... forgot about them. Maybe I... I don't know Ian. But I was _never_ gonna give you that contract. I read everything he gave me and I knew about the bipolar, I'm guilty of that. But I was waiting till you were ready to tell me. I would never ask you to sign something like that Ian. You've gotta believe me." he pleads. 

Ian finally looks at him. "And your marriage?" he watches as Mickey freezes. 

Ian had seen the photos, he had _read_ the evidence. But he was still holding on to the hope that none of it was true. He sits on the edge of the bed and waits for the pain in his chest and the lump in his throat to go down. He thinks about dating Mickey anyway, but he knows everytime they're together he would always think about how he's sharing him and that would _destroy_ him. He sighs and drops his face in his hands feeling resigned. He can't believe they are about to be over. The moment he walks out of this house he was going to have to forget the senator exists. He's about to get up and leave when Mickey starts talking. 

"My father was _the biggest_ fucking homophobe to ever walk the phase of the earth. He's dead now thank God, story of another day. But back then I knew I couldn't let him find out about my sexuality otherwise I'd be dead. And I'm not talking about _Oh my God I'm drunk if my parents find out they're gonna kill me_ dead. I mean he would _literally_ have killed me, dead." Ian looks up at Mickey. "Yeah, so in my senior year I started dating this Russian exchange student Svetlana. I didn't love her but I _needed_ her. So when she inevitably got pregnant my father was fucking ecstatic. He organised a wedding and everything. And here we are." he finished sitting next to Ian. 

"So you don't love your wife?" Ian asks lowly. 

"I love her and I'd do anything for her _and_ my son. But no, I'm not _in love_ with her."

Ian exhales his pent up breath. He couldn't believe how relieved he was feeling. He felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of him. He felt so happy he just started laughing. He laughed and laughed till he lay backwards on the bed. He finished with a light chuckle and just smiled. 

"Okay joker, now that you're done, you wanna share what's funny?"

Ian sat up and looked at Mickey. "I haven't felt this happy since they told me Liam had almost died but was going to be fine."

"From the overdose?"

"Yeah."

Mickey nods and squeezes his lap. "I would never do that to you." Ian blinked at him. "I would never put you in such a position Ian. I lo... like you too much. I wanted to tell you about her but it was never the right time. And you know when we're alone we don't do much talking."

Ian laughs. "Yeah."

Mickey squeezes his lap again. "I missed you so much. I had such a bad fucking trip knowing we had parted in such terrible terms. And then Simon couldn't find you and Debbie was..."

"It's okay. I missed you too, every minute I missed you. But then I thought about how I was sharing you and I just..."

"Shhh..." Mickey leans closer and touches his cheek.

Ian leans into it. Mickey then runs his thumb across Ian bottom lip and Ian's breath catches in his throat. The small gestures feels amazing. The hand still on his thigh starts to caress him and the movements are creating little sparks of tension that coil sweet and low in his stomach. He pulls Mickey's thumb into his mouth and sucks gently on it. 

Mickey hisses. "Shit." right before he pulls Ian close and claims his lips. 

The brunette kisses him hard and desperate. Ian can feel how much Mickey missed him in that kiss. He can feel how much Mickey cares about him in that kiss. With his chest heaving with emotion Ian pulls Mickey closer and softens the kiss. Mickey palms his dick and Ian moans. 

"Need you." Mickey says in a lust filled voice. 

Ian clears his throat and swallows the emotion he feels welling in his chest. "Not gonna fuck you in your sister's house."

"She won't mind." Mickey protests already trying to take off Ian's jumper. 

"No Mickey, my place?"

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?" Mickey asks as he pulls Ian out the door. Ian laughs and follows. 

They go down the stairs and the siblings are watching something on TV. "See you later dickheads." 

Mickey shouts but doesn't wait for a response as he leads Ian outside the house and into the car waiting outside. Mickey instructs Dave to head to Ian's apartment. 

__________________________

 

Mickey tells Dave to leave and not come back until he hears from him first.

They quickly get into the building and head up to Ian's place. As soon as they get in Mickey runs towards the kitchen and takes out a beer from the fridge. He downs it in one go and belchs in satisfaction. 

"Fuck! I feel like I haven't drunk in fucking weeks man. I'm telling you I... Shit!" Mickey bites his lip and takes in Ian's naked form. He gets another beer and drinks half of it without taking his eyes off him. "Shit." he curses again and undresses walking towards him. 

Ian smirks and pulls his boyfriend towards him such that they're chest to chest. "Less chatting more fucking."

Mickey moans and heads towards the bedroom. Ian spanks him and the other man laughs and jumps on the bed. He makes grabby hands at Ian. Ian takes in the image and has never wanted to fuck Mickey more. 

"You know what would be better?" Ian asks. 

Mickey pulls him towards the bed and hugs him. "What?"

"We should totally make love to a sexy song." Ian says and kisses Mickey's chest which is at his eye level. 

"Make love, huh?" the redhead blushes and places his forehead on Mickey's chest to hide it. But his boyfriend doesn't let him. He holds up his head and kisses him. "A sexy song like that fucking Motivation song?"

"Yeah." 

"Or anything by R.Kelly."

Ian laughs, Mickey is on a role. "Sure, but I have a better idea."

Ian detaches himself from Mickey and heads into the living room. He puts in his flash disk and selects _Pillow talk_ then sets it on repeat. He then rushes back to his room where Mickey is standing on the bed already moving to the beat. 

Ian has never seen anything sexier. 

"I don't know this one, but I like it. It doesn't mean this whole thing isn't corny as shit, but the way I see it I can be as loud as I want."

Ian likes the sound of that. "That's right." he holds Mickey's waist and places him horizontaly on the bed and gets on top of him. "Be as loud as you can for me."

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure._

Mickey moans and pulls him closer. They kiss and Ian loves the way Mickey tastes; like beer and coffee and _Mickey._

_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

Ian trails his fingers up Mickey's thigh. The brunette shivers and a small whimper escapes his lips when Ian trails a finger up his hard leaking dick. Ian then scratches his nails down Mickey's stomach, slowly teasing him and wanting him to squirm. 

_It's our paradise, and it's our war zone. It our paradise, and its our war zone_

Ian aches to kiss him when Mickey trails his hands up his chest and back. His nails pressing into his skin hard enough to leave scratches. It stings a little but in the best way and Ian relishes in the pain. 

_Climb on board, we'll go slow and high tempo. Light and dark, hold me hard and mellow_

Ian licks Mickey's neck and down his chest and stomach. He goes lower but when he gets to his dick he diverts, kissing and biting on his inner thighs instead. 

"Don't tease me. Don't fucking tease me Ian." Mickey begs. 

_So we'll piss off the neighbours, in the place that feels the tears. The place to loose your fears, yeah reckless behavior_

Ian chuckles and surges up kissing him hard and desperate. Mickey produces a muffled groan and opens his mouth wider. Ian obliges and kisses him deeper and harder than he ever has before. 

_Pillow talk, my enemy, my ally. Prisoners then we're free, it's a thriller. I'm seeing the pain seeing the pleasure_

Mickey is warm and so fucking responsive Ian's cock aches desperate for his boyfriend's warmth and aching for release. He can't wait anymore. He grabs the lube and starts to squeeze some on his fingers but Mickey stops him.

"Just you, want to feel the burn. Want you so bad."

Ian sucks a mark into Mickey's pale skin. He then licks and strokes over the mark as he lubes himself up generously so it's not too painful for the other man. 

_Be in bed all day, bed all day, bed all day, fucking in fighting on. It's our paradise, and it's our war zone_

Ian slowly penetrates and Mickey pulls him closer. 

"Ngggg." Mickey moans breathlessly.

"Fuck I've missed this." 

Ian says and he starts to move. Mickey slids his hands in the red hair and grips tight panting in his ear. Ian goes back to kissing him and he tastes blood. Mickey must have bitten his lips very hard at some point. That just turns Ian more and he fucks harder into Mickey even though he maintains the slow pace. 

_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always, I'd love to wake up next to you. So we'll piss off the neighbours, in the place that feels the tears_

Ian holds on to Mickey tighter and moves slow but hard. Mickey is a writhing mess under him. He's chanting alternating between _fuck_ and _shit_. The sound of his boyfriend just motivates Ian to fuck harder into him and now they're both groaning and moaning and pulling at each other. He has no idea how he's survived without this sweetness. 

_Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise, war zone, war zone, war zone, war zone. So we'll piss off the neighbours_

Mickey's heat is so intense Ian completely looses himself in it. His back is covered in sweat as he continues to move slow inside Mickey. This sex is the most intense Ian has ever had, and in the best way. Even though he and Mickey have been fucking for a while now, this entire experience is simply fucking amazing. Ian brushes against Mickey's prostate and the brunette yells, 

"Holy shit! Yes right fucking there! You feel so good Ian."

Ian changes his angle so he keeps rubbing against that place every single time.

_Nobody but you, body but me, body but us, body together. I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always._

Mickey gives a loud sexy moan as he climaxes untouched without warning. Come splutters between their chests. Ian smiles when Mickey's legs and thighs shake. His eyes are closed as he moans quietly. He licks his lip and Ian's dick involuntarily jerks. 

"You can keep moving." Mickey looks up at him and says. 

Ian had not realised he had stopped moving, completely mesmerized by the sexiness of Mickey's orgasmic state. He supports himself with his hands and starts fucking into Mickey's hole but faster now. 

_Reckless behavior, a place that is so pure so dirty and raw. Be in bed all day, bed all day, bed all day fucking in, fighting in_

Mickey tightens around his still hard girth and Ian moans. He pumps two more times and bites on Mickey's shoulder hard as he comes deep inside him. Ian shudders a few times before his arms give in and he drops ontop of Mickey. His boyfriend holds him and caresses him through his orgasm. 

Ian gets off Mickey and sleeps on his left. He then pulls the shorter man towards him and the senator happily settles in his arms. 

_Light and dark, hold me hard and mellow. I'm seeing the pain seeng the pleasure. Nobody but you, body but me, body but us, bodies together_

The song continues to play soothingly and they both pass out. 

 

 

 

To be Continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished typing. (thank God) 
> 
> And,  
> Just like Mickey and Ian we _pissed off our neighbours_ except 4 us twas coz we held a party. I just got a evacuation notice. 
> 
>  
> 
> **I HATE APARTMENTS!**
> 
>  
> 
> So please leave me those kudos n comments and make my day!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe2Morrow said;
> 
> I'm just imagining Mickey spending the night at the Gallagher household, and in the morning he's there in a T shirt and his underwear his Fuck U Up tattoo on display and everyone things they're in the Twilight Zone.

**_Three Months Later_ **

 

"Kevin still giving you trouble?" 

"Yeah. And he's relentless. He doesn't give up no matter how much I ignore him. I have to deal with his nonsense at least five times a week." Ian groans. "I wish he would just... spit out whatever," Ian picks up an apple and sniffs it. "that's on his mind."

Ian and Mandy are in the supermarket on the produce section. They've become pretty close last couple of weeks. Mandy asked Ian to bring her to the supermarket and he remembered Fiona needed vegetables so he's shopping too. 

"Maybe you should send Joey his way. He could shake him around, threaten him?"

Ian moves past the cucumbers. "Nah, I think he's harmless. But I do know for sure he's jealous of my position."

"Think he has a crush on Mickey?" Mandy asks as they head towards the cashier. 

"It _would_ make sense." Ian agrees. "But as far as everyone's concerned Mickey's straight. He's probably one of those die hard fans of some shit."

They are paying for their groceries when they hear Mickey's voice. 

"Is that?" Mandy asks. 

"Yeah."

They look around and there's a lady with a tab behind them watching Mickey giving a speech. The both of them crane their necks to try and catch a glimpse. The lady sees them and moves the tab closer towards so they can see better. 

She smiles at them. "Personally I'm not big on politics but he's too hot not to pay attention to." she swoons. "God, I'd give anything to be his wife."

Mandy snorts and they both laugh. They pay for their stuff and leave. 

"Can't believe you drive a Ford." Ian says. 

"It was second hand so 'twas pretty fucking cheap." Mandy explains as she drives off. 

Ian watches the clouds and he just knows it's going to rain today. He sighs and thinks about his boyfriend that he hasn't seen in two fucking weeks. Ian's body is literally craving for him. He's been all over already working on his campaign that will take place two years from now. Ian thinks it's unnecessary but _it's how it works Ian._ He has been avoiding watching the senator on TV so seeing him on that girl's tab only made him miss him more. But thankfully he was coming back today. Ian was going to fuck the shit out of him. 

They arrive at the Gallagher home and Ian gets out. "Kiss Ella for me." 

Mandy groans. "I hate that I even have to associate with her asshole father." 

Ian smiles at her softly and pecks her on the cheek. 

-o-o

 

Ian was right. It's not even a hour before it _pours._ He's in one of the upstairs bedrooms trying to avoid the living room and his family since they watch the senator any chance they get. So he prefers to lay here under the covers where it's warm, and comfortable playing angry birds. He looked at his iPhone and smiled, Mickey replaced it --even as Ian insisted he could afford one himself-- after finding out Ian had broken his previous one in anger over him. For a man who portrays tough and _do not fuck with me_ attitude to the outside world, he is normally so sweet with Ian it's hard to reconcile the two sometimes. 

He can't wait for him to come home. He wants to go back to his apartment so Mickey can spend the night when he comes over but he's feeling so lazy and warm, and it's raining outside. Maybe he will be successful in getting his senator boyfriend to spend the night at his family home. 

__________________________

 

Ian had dozed off when he feels kisses being peppered on his face. He smiles and slowly opens his eyes to find his boyfriend trying not to laugh on top of him. Ian hugs him. 

"Hey... so nice to see you." Ian says still groggy.

"Missed you too." Mickey says as he undresses and joins Ian under the covers. 

"I cannot believe how comfortable you've gotten with my family that you just come here all the time now."

"You don' like?"

Ian caresses his cheek and pecks him. "No, I love it."

Mickey chuckles right before getting on top of him. Ian grabs his ass and moans as their dicks touch. 

-o-o

 

There's a knock on the door and Debbie yells,

"Breakfast lovebirds!"

The two groan as they wake up. "Holy shit Mickey, you spent the night!"

Mickey groans. "Damnit! I must have been exhausted. Your brother is gonna go batshit."

Ian laughs because he knows Carl will indeed go insane over this when he comes home because he inevitably will. "Maybe you can leave before he gets here." 

Mickey scoots closer to Ian and the red head holds him tighter. "But I'm so comfortable." he whines and Ian can't help but chuckle and kiss him. 

Sometimes his boyfriend is simply adorable. "Maybe we should join them before the food gets cold."

Mickey groans one last time before he gets up. Ian feels cold from the emptiness and gets up too. He watches as Mickey walks towards the door with a wife beater and boxers and he laughs. Mickey looks at him. 

"What? Been here so many fucking times your family is over me." 

"True." Ian agrees and they go down stairs. 

Fiona is placing four plates on the table and Liam and Debbie are already seated . Ian gestures for Mickey to go sit down too as he grabs an extra plate and cup. 

"Oh wow, Mickey. Didn't expect to see you here." Fiona says surprised. 

"Hello Mickey." 

Liam just laughs with excitement while Debbie just rolls her eyes probably wondering why it's still a big deal to see the senator around. Fiona on the other hand keeps looking at Mickey's tattoos but doesn't say anything. 

They've just finished eating when Ian grabs Mickey a beer and they head into the living room. Just then his two brothers come barrelling into the house arguing about something. 

"Hold on a sec, Mickey is that you?" Mickey raises an eyebrow and smirks at him. "Oh shit," Carl claps once and laughs excitedly before seating on the arm of the couch. He then sees Mickey's tattoos and whistles.

"How did you get in office with those?" Lip finally speaks. 

"Ever fucking seen them before?" Mickey's asks him. 

"No." Lip says frowning in thought. "No." he repeats.

"Exactly." Mickey says. 

Lip shakes his head. "You are one of a kind, I'll give you that."

Ian laughs and wraps a hand around Mickey's shoulder and sniffs his hair. 

"Urgh, enough of that lovey dovey bullshit." Lip groans as he lights a cigarette and hands Mickey one. 

"Says the 31 year old single guy." Ian retorts. 

"Nice." Carl says and fistbumps him. 

Lip rolls his eyes and goes to grab himself a beer. "Seriously though." Carl starts. "You're like the coolest senator there is."

"How many have you met?" Mickey asks and Ian laughs. Carl shrugs and blushes embarrassed. "It's cool, I get what you mean." Mickey says and Carl perks up again. "You should come with me on one of my trips, maybe get to meet some of the other fucking senators or some shit.

Carl fucking _squeals_ "Ian I love your boyfriend!"

"Calm down, go get your own."

Mickey's phone beeps with a text but it's on the kitchen table. Ian gets up and goes for the phone. 

_I miss you, why won't you answer my calls?_ Is right there on the screen. 

Ian is doing a pretty good fucking job of keeping his heart rate in check. He unlocks Mickey's phone and checks the thread. He exhales feeling a little bit relieved because a) this phone number obviously doesn't matter enough to Mickey to be saved and b) Mickey hasn't replied to any of the texts. 

But the thing is, it's pretty clear the sender has a history with _his_ boyfriend. There is a voicemail too but Ian won't torture himself by listening to it. 

Mickey comes and wraps his hands around him from behind. Ian pulls away and shows him the messages. 

Mickey groans and scratches his eyebrow with his thumb. "Come with me."

Ian follows him upstairs. Mickey sits on the bed and pats the space beside him. Ian just glares at him and opts to keep standing so he leans on the wall. "I'm trying not be mad or jump into conclusions here Mick." he chews on his bottom lip and waits. 

"These are from Kevin, from work."

"What?!" 

"Like two weeks before you and I met we umm... we hooked up." 

"With Kevin?" Mickey nods. "Sonofabitch! That's why the fucker has been on my ass since day fucking one!"

"What?" Mickey asks. 

"It's no big deal, he pretty much just gives me shit on a daily basis. I couldn't decide why but now it makes complete sense why he wishes he was in my position."

"I'm sorry Ian. He was a one time thing and he's the possessive kind so when I realised I couldn't see him more than once, I offered him that job as a show of good faith or whatever."

Ian gets off the wall and joins Mickey on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because apart from the text messages he hasn't _done_ anything. There was nothing to tell." 

Ian breathes. "Okay."

Mickey chuckles. "I'm so proud of you."

Ian turns to him confused. " _Why?_

"Because you gave me a chance to explain." 

"Yeah well, if I didn't it was just gonna hurt the both of us." silence. "Can't believe you fucked Kevin though. He's such a nuisance." 

Mickey groans and lays on the bed. "Yeah. I plead temporary insanity."

"Now that I know he's fucked you I doubt I'll have much patience for him though." Ian says joining him. He runs a hand on his chest. "You're supposed to be mine." he says quietly. 

"I am." Mickey replies. 

He pulls Ian closer and kisses him. Ian moans and grabs Mickey's ass.

"Yo Mickey! We're playing poker and are missing one person." Carl calls. 

"I'm a person too!" Ian yells back. 

"Sure." beat. "Mickey?" Carl calls again.

Mickey laughs while Ian groans and reluctantly let's go of his boyfriend. 

-o-o

Ian watches his boyfriend go and stares at the ceiling. He didn't like Kevin before but his dislike for the man just increased tenfold. Now it's gonna take everything he has not to punch the irritating asshole next time he sees him. Or maybe he'll take Mandy's advice and call Joey after all. 

He sighs, deciding not to think about it anymore and spend his Sunday with the people he loves.

 

 

To Be Continued.......


	9. Chapter 9

Ian is napping when Debbie shakes him awake. 

"What?"

"They are getting some kind of Barbecue party together in the backyard. Mickey wants you there. Lip told the senator he was stronger than him so they are doing that elbow wrestling thing." 

Ian laughs. "Lip is _so_ losing." he gets up and follows her downstairs.

"How can you bet against me? Your supposed to be my brother!" they hear Lip yell while everyone else cracks up.

Ian grabs a beer and walks out. He pauses. _What the hell?_

The Gallagher's themselves --including Kev and Vee-- were quite a number. But add their partners to that number and you have a full house. Somehow they were now holding a party. 

"I got the music! I got the music!" Kev yells as he connects it. 

Ian notices the number of suits scattered around the Gallagher house. He goes to Mickey and kisses him deeply. 

"Hey." Mickey laughs and Ian can tell he's tipsy. 

"Hi." be right back. 

Ian walks towards Simon who is alert as usual. "Hey man." Simon just looks at him. "There's a lot of you here."

"Senator is throwing a party in the south side. We can't let people have evidence of that."

"Right."

Ian takes a sip of his beer and looks around one more time. Kev and Mickey have already set up the grill while the rest are drinking and laughing it up. Guess it really is a party. He sees Liam grab a bottle of whiskey and shakes his head 'no' and points towards the beers. He laughs when his little brother pouts. Ian turns back to find Simon staring at him. He is a little scared of the guy and wonders if he should comfront him about it. 

"What?" he finally asks. 

Simon shrugs. "You've lasted longer than I thought you would. That's all."

"What?"

"Yeah. Normally me and Dave don't give them the time of day. But you... seems like you're gonna be around for while." the guy fucking _smiles._

"Hold on, hold the fuck on. Is that a smile I'm seeing?"

Simon shakes his head. "Just take the compliment. You're special is all I'm saying. And this," he points at his mouth. "You gotta earn this smile."

"And I have?"

"Yeah."

"By sticking around?"

"Well it's more like Mickey has kept you around but, yeah."

Ian laughs and goes back to his boyfriend. He takes the lounge chair next to him. He doesn't know whether to kiss him or not so he just squeezes his hand. He watches as Mickey licks a stray drop of beer from his bottom lip and Ian thinks _fuck it_ and kisses him anyway. He's not afraid to admit what Simon just told him has left him feeling pretty darn good.

 

__________________________

 

The man sits outside the patio in his mansion. He's holding yesterday's news paper. He stares at the front page and spits on it. _Mickey fucking Milkovich_ only 32 years old and already a man of the people. Without a doubt the senator is gonna win the next election and that pisses him off to no end. He crumples up the page and throws it as far as he can. 

"Honey, you have to let this go." his wife picks up the paper and unfolds it. "The doctor said you have to be careful remember? You don't want another heart attack, do you?"

He huffs. "He knows nothing."

"Damn you **blank** , do you want to die!"

He exhales. "As long as I'm alive Norah, this man is not running again." 

"And then what? What happens if you don't succeed? What happens if you get yourself killed?"

"I won't."

Norah stomps away angrily. He picks up his phone and dials a familiar number. It gets picked up on the fourth ring. 

_Hello?_

"Reese how many times do I have to call before you pick up your fucking phone? Vagina isn't going any where!"

_Yes sir I know, I'm sorry._

"It's been a month and you still don't have anything on Milkovich."

_We are working on it sir._

"Work faster Reese. Before you end up missing!" he hangs up and yells for their maid who's name he doesn't have the time to learn. "Vodka, neat. Forget the ice cubes again and I'll make you finish the entire bottle."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir."

He waves her away and relights his cigar. There's nothing like a good threat to make Reese pick up the pace.

 

__________________________

 

It's late and they are all scattered around the Gallagher living room. Everyone is drunk except Ian who stuck to one beer due to his meds. 

"I know, I know!" Debbie shouts. "Everyone tell their other half something nice." Lip groans. "Starting with Lip."

Lip turns to his guest --Ian refuses to call her his girlfriend because she'll be gone soon enough-- and slurs, "You give a great blowjob." she laughs and replies he's great when it comes to oral too. 

Carl says, "Yours is the sweetest pussy I ever had."

And Fiona tells her boyfriend he's the best kisser she ever had. (Which means alot coming from her)

Debbie is single --even though the game was her idea-- so she shrugs. When it's Kev's turn Ian kisses Mickey and tunes him out because he just knows it's gonna be something nasty. He's proved right when everyone makes a disgusted face. 

Ian groans. "I officially disown all of you if no one can come up with anything slightly romantic." they all laugh. 

"Mickey's turn!" Carl yells and everyone cheers. 

"So fucking wasted man." Mickey says. 

"Even better." Vee says and everyone agrees. 

Mickey looks at Ian. He lovingly brushes a hair off his forehead and Ian blushes. "I love you." 

"That's kind of obvious Mickey." Debbie says. 

"Not fucking done yet." the house goes quiet and Ian looks at Mickey curiously. "A month after we met you said _I love you_ in your sleep but I didn't tell you because I wanted to be the one to say it first."

Ian cannot help the tears forming in his eyes as he grabs his boyfriend and kisses him hard.

"Damn." Carl says and all the girls coo.

"That's the sweetest thing I ever heard." Vee said right before hitting her husband. 

"Ow! What was that for?"

"How come you never say shit like that to me?" 

The rest laugh but Ian is already done here. He takes Mickey's hand and leads him upstairs. He agrees with Vee, that's the sweetest thing Ian has ever had. He throws his boyfriend on the bed and wastes no time getting on top of him

 

 

 

 

 

TBC...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister is watching _Urge_ , it's a 2016 movie and Jimmy Steve is in it. Can you say **Creepy?**  
>  If you like thrillers you should check it out.


	10. Chapter 10

On Wednesday night Ian and Mickey were lying in bed at Ian’s place when Ian jokingly asked if people celebrate their first _I love yous._ Next thing he knows they’re on a plane to Miami the next morning. 

They hadn’t brought protection detail with them so they pretty much remained in the confines of their hotel sweet. Not that Ian minded. Room service and Mickey was enough for him. Ian was seated naked on the edge of the bed stroking himself lazily waiting for his boyfriend to get out of the bathroom. 

“Mickey," Ian whined. "you done yet?”

“Impatient fucker.” Mickey said as he came out of the bathroom. “I was getting myself ready for you. Oh fuck!” Mickey stopped to watch as he continued to stroke himself. 

Ian bit his lip and moaned when he twisted his hand. “Well, I’ve been ready for you for a while now. C’mon Mickey, get on this dick.”

Mickey didn’t wait to be told twice as he rushed forward and straddled Ian. They both moaned when he was fully sat. Ian kissed him and wrapped his hands around him. He then fucked up once into Mickey and the older man yelped which then turned into a moan of Ian’s name. 

“Wanna help me practice my speech for tomorrow?”

Ian hissed when Mickey started moving. “What, now?”

“My fellow Americans,”

“Mmm… talk dirty to me baby.” Ian moaned as Mickey rotated his hips. 

“We are mmm… gathered here today.”

“It’s not a wedding.” Ian says as he thrusts up harder grazing on Mickey’s prostate.

“Oh shit! Fuck, yes.”

“You can’t curse on your speech.”

“Two years ago I promised all of you… Jesus Christ I love your dick!”

“ _Fuck Mickey,_ They won’t appreciate that.”

“I have fulfilled all the promises I made.”

“Yes you have. Ride that dick Mick!”

“If you re-elect me to be your senator, _fuck Ian_ do that again.”

“I’m not the only voter.”

Mickey covers Ian’s mouth with his hand. “Shut the fuck up!” 

He pushes Ian to lie flat on the bed and just rides him hard and fast into the mattress. All Ian can do is chant Mickey’s name over and over. 

•

They’re lying on the bed after the intense orgasm holding each other tight. Mickey is on top of Ian his right leg over both of Ian’s and his right hand pulling him close. Ian is holding him tightly leaving light feathery kisses on his forehead as he caresses Mickey’s back. Ian loves this part. He loves when after sex they just cuddle like this. He feels it brings them together and strengthens their bond. His favorite part is when the big bad senator holds him so tight like he never wants to let go.

“I love you Mickey.”

“Love you too.” Mickey mumbles and tightens his hold on Ian’s waist. 

That just makes Ian’s smile even bigger. “I love how you’re secretly a cuddle monster.”

Mickey lifts his head and frowns at him. He let’s go of Ian and pushes him off the bed. Since Ian didn’t see it coming he drops painfully to the floor. 

“What the fuck Mickey?!”

“Take that back.”

“Take what back?” Ian still on the floor asks confused. 

“That word you just called me.”

Ian furrows his brows at his boyfriend. “Wha… fine. You’re _not_ a cuddle monster.”

“Thank you.” He pouts and Ian wants to kiss him. “I don’t fucking cuddle. I just like when my boyfriend holds me. What’s wrong with that?”

Ian sighs and gets up. He slowly gets back into bed and lies facing Mickey. “Okay, I’m sorry.” He pecks him on the lips. 

Mickey turns around, his back against Ian’s chest he takes the red head’s hand and puts it on his waist. He then pushes back against Ian and sighs satisfactorily. Mickey is fucking _cuddling_ right now. But Ian just smiles to himself and scoots closer. He doesn’t say anything. He’s not making _that_ mistake again.

 

_______________________

 

It’s still dark out when they get ready to leave. Ian is sleepy as all fuck and it takes all his energy to get ready. But they both need to get back to Chicago early. Ian for work and the senator for his speech. They get off the elevator and into the lobby. 

“Have fun?”

They both stop surprised. “For such a fucking big guy who do you manage to be so fucking inconspicuous?” Mickey asks his brother.

“You think I’d leave my senator unprotected? I’m offended.”

Mickey rolls his eyes and Ian laughs. They get into a cab and drive to the airport. 

“Does Joey work for you?”

Mickey shrugs. “I keep telling him he’s my brother so he doesn’t have to. But he tells me it’s because he’s my brother that he has to.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. So I just stopped asking.”

Ian smiles and lays his head on Mickey’s shoulder.

 

_______________________

 

When Ian arrives, he is running late for work. But that doesn’t worry him too much since Seline quit asking him questions ages ago. That’s what happens when the senator keeps hanging out with you and Roy his chief of staff asks for you personally. So Ian just walks past Cynthia and goes to his office. 

Kevin is in his seat. 

“You know Ian, I’ve been thinking.”

“Have you now?”

“The senator is gay.” Ian leans on the door and crosses his arms. “And he’s mine.” Ian scoffs. “I’m a nice guy Ian, I really am. But if you push me,” Kevin gets up and walks towards him. “Don’t push me.”

Ian scratches his stubble. “Kevin, I’m not gonna beat around the bush here. If you come at me, I will beat your fucking ass. It’s as simple as that.”  
Kevin starts to walk out when his phone rings and Ian answers loudly, “Hello _Mickey_ ” 

Kevin is about to say something but Ian bangs the door in his face. 

_The fuck you saying my name like that for?_

“It’s Kevin.” Ian sits on his chair and sighs. 

_He still giving you shit?”_

“Yeah, but it’s fine though. I can handle him.”

_Seriously, if he keeps this up let me know. I’ll just have Seline fire him._

“Thank you.” Ian smiles and replies shyly. 

_Okay so…_ Mickey coughs suspiciously. 

“What?” Ian leans forward.

_Svetlana was in Russia visiting her family but she’s back now._

Ian has no idea who that is but it sounds like Mickey expects him to know so he goes, “Uhuh.”

_My wife, Ian._

“Oh yeah, of cause. I’m sorry Mickey. We never talk about her and her name is so…”  
 _Russian?_

“Sure. So she’s back, and?”

_She umm… wants to meet you for dinner._

“Wha… what?”

_Yeah, she says she wants to meet you or some shit. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to._

“Do _you_ want me to go?”

_Kind of._

“Okay then. When and where?”

_She asked me to get a yes from you first. So I’ll text you._

“Okay, bye baby.”

Mickey laughs and hangs up. Ian on the other hand is freaking out internally. Mickey and his wife may be platonic but she is still his wife. And she is _Russian._ That in itself is scary. What happens if she doesn’t approve? Will her opinion of him matter to Mickey? How many of Mickey’s boyfriends has she met? Ian groans in frustration. Either way he will never get any of his answers if he doesn’t go for the dinner. 

Ian gets back to work but he makes a mental note to call Debbie later. 

 

_________________________

 

"You are fine." Debbie pops her gum as she plays on her iPhone. 

Ian adjusts his tie. "You're not even looking at me."

Debbie sighs and gets up. She ramages in his closet and pulls out his green T-shirt. 

"Wear this."

"A T-shirt? Are you serious?"

Debbie huffs in frustration. "You're meeting Mickey's wife. Not going for an interview. So take off the fucking suit!"

Ian grabs the shirt from her and takes off his suit jacket. "Mickey told me she doesn't mince her words. So if she comments on me dressing too simple I'm coming for you."

Debbie rolls her eyes and sits back on the bed. "Derek is bringing Frannie over."

Ian turns to look at her. "How do you feel about seeing him?"

Debbie shrugs uncomfortably. "I miss Frannie. She's the one I care about."

Ian nods. "Try not to have sex with him this time."

Debbie and Derek were not together but they had a sexual relationship going on. Ian thinks his sister is still in love with her ex which is why she's still single. This is also why the entire family disapproves of them still getting together. Not to mention the guy has full custody of Frannie and Debbie is the one who has visitation rights. A fact that doesn't fly well with everybody. 

"I won't."

"We've heard that before." Ian turns back to the mirror. "Your sure about this T-shirt?"

"Yes."

"Okay, wish me luck." 

Ian heads downstairs and walks towards the town car. "You're really doing this?" Dave asks and laughs as soon as Ian gets in. 

"Ian is strong! He can't totally do this." Simon chimes in. 

"Thanks a lot guys, as if I am not freaking out enough already."

"Nah, you'll be fine. She's a bitch but your a charming guy so, Relax." Simon said and it surprisingly made him feel better. 

For now. 

 

 

 

To Be Continued.........


	11. Chapter 11

Ian walked into the four seasons shaking the nervousness off his hands. 

“Hello sir, welcome to the four seasons. Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes. Umm, I’m here to meet Svetlana Milkovich.”

“Oh the senator’s wife! Are you Ian Gallagher?” Ian nods. “She’s been waiting on you, come with me please.”

Ian was led into the restaurant part of the hotel. He looked around but couldn’t spot her. 

“Follow me please.”

Ian followed him into the luxurious patio where all the tables were surprisingly empty. Svetlana was the lone occupant in the entire patio sited at one of the tables sipping on wine. 

“What can I get you?”

“He will take this wine too. Orange boy, sit.” She waved away the waiter. 

Ian did as ordered. He then took a look around one more time. “Did you kick everybody out or…?” he chuckles nervously. 

She smiles at him. She is quite beautiful. “Yes. Privacy.” Ian nods. “Also I do not like to share air sometimes.”

Ian laughs but shuts up when he realizes she’s serious. He clears his throat instead. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, you have been fucking husband three months now.”

“I wouldn’t quite put it that way but, yes.”

The waiter brings him the exact same bottle Svetlana is drinking and pours him a glass. 

“Chateau Margaux Balthazar 2009. My favorite, try it.”

Ian obliged and took a sip. He didn’t know anything about wine but this was… Wow. He took another sip and looked up to find Svetlana smiling at him.

“Mind blowing, yes?”

Ian made a show of his head exploding. “Poofff!” Svetlana laughed. “I love it. Now I know what they mean when they call wine smooth.”

“You have good taste in wine. This is good.”

“Thank you Svetlana.”

“And you say my name perfectly. Another point.” Ian smiled and she straightened up in her seat. “My husband loves you. He loves me to too but, eeh! Is not the same.”

Ian smiles with a forlorn look on his face. “Yeah, he says he does. And I love him.”

“He _says_ he does?”

Ian finishes his glass and pours himself another. He replies without thinking. “Yeah.”

“You do not believe him?”

“What?”

Svetlana shrugs and leans back. “Husband talks about you all the time, has changed because of you, he has kept you around not like many before you and yet, you do not believe when he says he loves you. Why?”

“I do. I do believe him. He loves me and I love him too. So much.”

Svetlana studies him for quite a few minutes and Ian begins to fidget. 

“You love him for his money?”

“No! I didn’t even know who he was until…”

“So he tells me. But that was before the sex. Does not explain you dating him _after_ finding out.”

Ian mimics her position. “I love Mickey, with everything I’ve got. I have no way to prove it so its either you believe me or you don’t.”

“You talk to senator’s wife this way?”

Ian diverts his eyes and looks at the street light across from him. Ian doesn’t know how this conversation took this direction. Although when he really thinks about it, he does know why he doesn’t believe that Mickey is completely in love with him. He is still intimidated by this senate world, but more than that he keeps hearing _he’s kept you around_ over and over again and there’s something about that statement that just…

“Carrot boy!” 

Ian snaps out of it and looks at her. “What?”

“I ask twenty times, are you hungry?”

Ian rolls his eyes. “You did not ask twenty times.”

Svetlana laughs. “Fine, I ask four.” Ian shakes his head ‘no' and the senator’s wife clasps her hands. “Okay, we drink then!”

He chuckles. “I do love him you know.” He says softly. 

“I know. I can tell, or else you would not risk meeting wife.” She points at herself. 

Ian nods. “So, you’ve been in America for years now.”

“Yes.”

“And you still got an accent?”

“I go to Russia when I can.”

“Which makes that a lot?”

“Yes. And here in America I speak Russian with baby. Husband too lazy to learn.”

“He’s like thirteen years old.”

“Thirteen, thirty, is still baby.” Ian laughs. “I like you orange boy. You are not dummy and you are handsome. Will look good on husband’s arm.”

Ian raises a confused eyebrow. “What does that mean?” Svetlana just smiles and drains the rest of her wine. “Wait, Svetlana what do you mean? I can never be seen on Mickey’s arm, the world thinks he’s straight.”

“Mmm…” She stands up. “I go now. Tomorrow is school day.”

“Svetlana.”

She keeps walking and two men appear out of nowhere behind her. 

_What did she mean?_

 

______________________

 

The following day he doesn’t even get into his office before Cynthia is asking him to go see Seline. It didn’t sound good. 

“Did she say what it was about?”

Cynthia shakes her head ‘no' and Ian exhales and heads down to the fourth floor. He stands in front of his boss' office door for five minutes before deciding to knock. 

“Get in.”

“You wanted to see me?”

“Mr. Gallagher have a seat.”

Ian doesn’t like the tone of her voice. “Is there something wrong?”

Instead of answering Seline picks up her phone and dials a number. “Get in here.” She then turns to Ian. “I am very disappointed in you Ian. Among everybody else here your the only one who hasn’t given me any trouble so far.”

“And I still haven’t.”

“That is not what I’m hearing.”

Ian can feel his anger coming on. “From who?”

Just then the door opens. Ian quickly shoots up when he sees Kevin walk in with a battered face. 

“Tell me this is not your doing Ian.” Seline says. 

“What! You think I did this?”

“What reason does Kevin have to lie?”

Ian stutters a few times because _Kevin cannot be serious._ “Seline I swear to you I didn’t touch him!”

Seline folds her arms. “Really? So yesterday you didn’t threaten to and I quote ‘beat his ass’?”

Ian scratches his head. “Seline,”

“I don’t care how close you are with the senator Ian, I don’t tolerate violence among my employees. May it be in or out of the building.”

“Seline I did not, touch him you have to believe me.”

“Well,” she sits on her desk. “until I get to the bottom of this you’re suspended.”

Ian shakes his head and tries not to look at Kevin because he just wishes he could shoot him right now. He opens the door. 

“Without pay.”

Seline adds and Ian swears he will get Kevin back. He leaves the office building angrily. He doesn’t find Dave and Simon outside which is just as well because he needs to walk it off. 

 

______________________

 

When Ian gets home and hour later he dives straight into the shower. After he’s in his sweats that’s when he dials Mickey’s number. He hears the phone ring outside his door and smiles. Ian lays on the couch and waits for Mickey to let himself in with his key. 

“Hey Mick.” 

Silence. 

Ian sits up. Mickey is leaning on his door looking at him. Ian walks towards him grinning. “I love seeing you dressed so casually.”

He goes to hold Mickey’s waist but the other man swats his hands away. “Mickey what’s going on?” 

Silence. 

Ian steps back. “I got fired today. Well, not really fired more like suspended but still.”

“I know.” Mickey finally answers. 

Ian is beginning to get worried. “You don’t care that I got fired.” It’s not a question. 

Mickey focuses on the carpet. “You really don’t think I love you Ian? Do I look like the type of person to waste my time on something or some _one?_ ”

“Mickey I…”

“What is the point of a relationship and saying how much we love each other if you _don’t believe me?_ ” Mickey asks hurt clear in his voice. 

Ian can't believe how badly this day is turning out. 

 

 

 

To Be Continued……


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter. But overall important. 
> 
> Love you guys. ♥♥

The man walks into the warehouse. He knew that Reese cared about his life too much to risk it. The threat had worked and here he was. 

He hated Milkovich and he wanted him gone. Gone out of the senatorial seat, gone out of this world he didn’t care as long as the senator was _gone._

He tapped the warehouse gate three times. The door opened and it was the short blond woman on the other side. 

“What’s up K?”

“If it isn’t my favorite lesbian! Hello Lisa.”

Lisa gave him a big tight hug. “Always good to see you K.”

“So this is why Reese finally got results? Because you got involved?”

Lisa laughed. “You know it!”

“I see you still prefer short hair.” He said ruffling her hair. 

She laughs an swats his hands away. “Get in here.”

The man walks in and finds the guy tied to the chair. “Who the fuck is he?”

“His name is Kevin. Forgive us for his face, we roughed him up a little bit sir.” Reese explained. 

“Yes I can see that.” He lifts Kevin chin. “You did quite a number on him.”

He steps back and Lisa steps forward. “What did you find out when you went to work today?”

“Mickey didn’t show up for work.”

The man laughed. "You on a first name basis with the senator now?"

Lisa scoffed. “We had this talk yesterday Kevin, you either give us information or else… Did you not get enough?”

“No I did! Please don’t hurt me.”

The man sighs. “Someone tell me again why you think this fucking guy can get me what I want?”

“We have a guy watching the senate building.” Reese started. “Turns out this Kevin stalks the senator. He tails his car every single day. Always following the senator whether by foot or car so obviously, he’s keeping tabs on Milkovich.”

“Is that so?” now the man was interested. 

“Yes sir.”

“We didn’t have time to interrogate him yesterday K. Thus the beating. So he’s all yours.”

“Please.” Kevin begs. “I don’t know anything.”

“Stalking the senator for months and you expect me to believe you have _nothing_ on him? You even somehow managed to work for him!” The man kicks the chair and Kevin falls backwards. “START FUCKING TALKING!” 

Kevin started to sweat and shake. “I… I he…”

“Sir?”

The man turns around and shouts angrily. “What!”

One of his men comes forward and hands him his phone. “It’s.. it’s your wife.”

The man clicks his tongue and takes the phone. 

“Go ahead K. Talk to Norah. I’ll take care of him.” Lisa says pointing at Kevin. 

After his wife hangs up the man stands outside the warehouse with his hands in his pockets. Norah interrupted him to find out what he would have for dinner. That woman was really something else. She thought his need to get rid of Milkovich was an obsession but he didn’t care. The senator had embarrassed him and made him feel like a fool. And for that he needed to pay. If only there was a way to get to him. If only he had something on Mickey. Then he would really get what he wants.

If he could just have a way to get to Milkovich, if he could have a way to get to him. Or just have something on him. He could blackmail him or threaten him into stepping down or even better, not running again. Then and only then would he feel fully satisfied. 

He inhaled and walked back into the warehouse. 

“Where are we?”

Lisa turned to him. “He claims to be an obsessed fan.”

“Do you believe him?”

Reese sighs loudly. “Hard to tell?”

“Doesn’t he have family or friends we can fucking kidnap, torture or some shit?”

“Not really. He’s a loner, keeps to himself. The only time he interacts with people is when he goes to gay clubs sir.” Reese says.

“K?” Lisa calls and he raises a concentual eyebrow. “Our guy mentioned something about a red head? Apparently they eat lunch together sometimes.” she points at Kevin.

He turns to Kevin. “And we care about the red head because?”

“He’s close to the senator, they've left the building together severally sir.” Reese explains. 

He turns to one of his men. “Get him up.” The man obliges. “Who is the red head?”

Kevin looks up at him. “He’s the senator’s staff assistant.”

“So he’s useless to me.”

“I’m sorry K. Really thought he would be of more use. Want me to kill him?" Lisa grabs Kevin by his hair and puts a knife to his neck. 

“Wait, wait!” Kevin calls. “I may not have much now but I can get it. I _will_ get it. Just, please don’t kill me.”

 

 

 

To Be Continued.......


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the support.  
> Damn, y'all are awesome!! Or is it ya'll? Wharevs, yal'l know what I mean. Okay, that last one definitely looks wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Very angry Mickey guys.  
> Also lots of dialogue..

“I love you.” Ian says. 

“Not what I fucking asked.”

Silence. 

Mickey glares at him. “Svetlana told me you don’t think I love you, I need to know why, Ian.”

“But I do. You love me, I know that.” Ian doesn’t want to fight. He is in the worst mood. He wants nothing more than to curl up with his boyfriend on the couch. Now instead they’re fighting. He almost wants to look up in the sky and yell _why!_

“Why are you lying?”

“I’m not.” Ian diverts his eyes and denies.

“Stop fucking lying! I say I love you all the fucking time. Which believe me, are words I rarely use with anybody else. I say that shit thinking I’m making my boyfriend happy. Imagine my surprise when I find out he doesn’t even think I mean it.”

Ian sighs loudly. The reason he doesn’t believe Mickey sounds to God damn petty he really doesn’t want to voice it. “Mickey, can you at least come in please?” 

Mickey starts pacing in front of the door instead. “Since I found out I have been racking my brain, trying to think what it is I did wrong, what more I need to do to prove that you matter to me. I wondered why the fuck you would doubt me but I only came up with two options.” He stops and faces Ian. “Either I’m not doing enough to prove my love for you or… or you don’t mean it when you say it to _me_.” His voice breaks with that last sentence.

“No!” Ian is quick to protest. ‘No, Mickey I love you. So fucking much. I can’t even…”

“Then why!” Mickey shouts. “Do you have any fucking idea how this feels? I go to the south side, _for you_ , spend time with your family, _for you_ , have broken _so many_ rules for you. I PRACTICALLY LIVE HERE IAN!” he’s breathing heavily now. 

“I know!”

“You been a solace to me. Fuck, my life is chaos, I have no fucking control. The only thing that gets me through the day anymore is the thought that I get to see you after. That I get to come home, to you. And for what? To spend time with someone who doubts my love for him?”

Ian is crying now. Shaking his head from left to right. He doesn’t know… he needs to…

“Is this what you wanted Ian?” Mickey asks his voice resigned. He steps close to Ian and looks him in the eye. “This what you were going for, to hurt me?”

“Mick…” Ian manages to whisper. 

“Congratu-fucking-lations, mission accomplished.” 

Mickey finishes voice laced with so much hurt and walks towards the door. Ian runs ahead of him and stands in front of the door, blocking his way. 

“Move.” Mickey growls. 

“No.” Ian shakes his head vehemently.

“Fucking move Ian!” 

Mickey tries to forcefully remove him but Ian stands his ground. The senator stops fighting him and just looks up at him. The pain in the beautiful blue eyes is enough to make Ian flinch. 

“You want to know why I don’t believe you’re in love with me?”

Mickey sniffs and replies his voice full of emotion, “Please.”

“How many men have you dated?”

“What?” Mickey asks clearly confused. 

“How many men have signed that contract Roy gave me?”

“That’s what this is about? I was not a fucking virgin when we met Ian.”

“I know that just…”

“I’m a US senator, no one is going to fucking… turn me down, or whatever.”

“So that makes it quite a large number?”

“Yeah. Where is this going?”

“I just feel like I will end up being like them. Like I’m just entertaining you _for now_ until you replace me with the next best thing.”

“I don’t…” Mickey scratches his eyebrow with his thumb. “I don’t get what brought this on. I’ve done nothing but show you how committed I am to this relationship.”

Ian let’s go of the door and crosses his arms. “Men have come and gone Mickey. What makes me the fucking exception? What do I have that they didn’t?”

“My love.” Mickey states quietly. “You have my love, the didn’t. And if I was to ditch you I would have done it fucking months ago. I don’t go throwing around those three words Ian, you’ve got to know I mean it when I say them.”

Ian looks at his boyfriend who is standing across from him with a sincere look in his face. His eyes are red and Ian hates that that’s his fault. 

“I don’t mean to be like this.” He breathes. “I never told you but since day fucking one I was gone on you Mick. Before I knew who you were I wanted to be with you, wanted to have you all the fucking time. After the first week of being with you I was already in love with you. Hard to believe but it’s the truth.” Mickey sniffs and looks at the carpet. “You pointed out I said it first in my sleep so you know I’m not making this shit up.”

Mickey nods. “That may be, but this can’t work if we are not on the same page.”

“I…”

“We can’t be together if when I express my feelings for you, you just think I’m fucking around.”

“Mickey please don’t do this.” Ian begs and his tears start up again. He should never have said anything to Svetlana. He should have just let things be. Kept his fucking insecurities to himself!

Mickey avoids his eyes. “I have never been in love before. No until you. I am risking _everything_ by dating you. There is nothing you can ask that I won’t do for you Ian.”

“But?”

“But, maybe I shouldn’t be.”

“Mickey don’t.” Ian walks towards him and cups his cheeks. “Don’t do this.”

The brunette blinks his own unshed tears away. “I don’t want to.” He says softly. “But you’re not giving me any choice.”

“But I do believe you Mick, I do believe you now. After everything you just said I…”

“Ian stop.” Mickey pulls away and walks towards the door. “I need some time.”

“Mickey.”

“I will call you.”

“When?”

“Tonight.”

Mickey doesn’t wait to hear anything from Ian before he’s dropping his keys and closing the door behind him. Ian wipes his tears angrily and picks up Mickey’s keys. This is not a good sign, that Mickey gave back the keys. Things are really not looking good. 

_What have I done?_

 

____________________

 

"Wow, your day fucking sucks." Debbie's points out the obvious after Ian is done talking.

"It's what I literally just said!" Ian snaps and puts another spoonful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth. 

When he asked his sister to come over she showed up with the biggest ice-cream he has ever seen. He didn't ask for it but it's his salvation right now. 

"Thanks." he mumbles with his mouth full. 

"Most welcome, it's the best thing after a break up."

"We are not broken up!" Ian glares at her. "Why would you fucking say that?"

Debbie lifts her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay sorry. My bad."

Ian checks his phone for the millionth time. "He'll call."

"Of cause."

Ian sees the pity in her eyes but is too tired to call her out on it. Debbie knows how he feels about Mickey. And she has been heartbroken millions of times so she can relate. 

"Shouldn't have doubted him."

"Yeah, why did you?"

Ian sighs and places the mini-bucket of icecream on the coffee table. "Basically every one who knows Mickey keeps repeating how Mickey has _kept me around_ , and it sounds like they don't expect me to last or some shit. Like they somehow know soon they will be dealing with someone else. Mickey's next... whatever."

Debbie nods like she understands. "I get where you're coming from but you really think Svetlana meets every guy Mickey fucks?"

Ian hadn't even thought about that. "No. No way she does that."

"I get your reasoning but you need to open your eyes. Mickey's love is so obvious I can't believe u doubt it's real."

Ian huffs and lifts up the ice-cream again. He places it on his lap and and leans back on the couch. "Dammit. I can't believe I lost my job and my boyfriend all in one day."

"Yeah. Sucks to be you." Debbie says and relaxes back on the other couch placing both legs on the table. Ian scoops a spooful of ice-cream and throws it at her. "Fuck Ian, I have a date later!"  
She gets up and walks to the bathroom insulting him all the way. 

"You're wearing silk, just wipe it off!" 

"Fuck you!" 

Ian is so upset he doesnt have the strength to laugh or ask her who the guy she's going on a date with is. He also remembers he needs a refill for his meds, but he doesn't have the energy for that either. 

He looks down at the ice-cream and he hasn't made any progress. It should at least be halfway. 

_Whatever._

He shrugs and scoops another spoonful. 

 

 

 

To Be Continued.............


	14. Chapter 14

_Two weeks later._

 

 

Ian gets up at 5:30am and puts on his running gear. He however just walks around the neighbourhood for a hour then heads back home. He picks up a coffee and donuts. He is so grateful Simon and Dave are not around all the time now. If he's being honest though, it's something that leaves him a little worried. Not because his life is in danger but because it signifies a little bit that Mickey has stopped caring. 

Ian shudders and shrugs him off. Everyday for the last two fucking weeks that thought has popped into his mind severally. But he tries to push it as further back as he can. Ian sips his coffee as he walks. It's a little chilly outside so it's helping. Seline is yet to call, his boyfriend is yet to call. It's not the first time Ian has contemplated the idea of finding a job elsewhere. He's alright moneywise but he doesn't idle very well. His mind spins with thoughts of Mickey and how over they are because of something as small as Ian doubting his love. 

Well, he supposed it wasn't _small_ but if he knew bringing it up would have had him loose the only man he's ever going to truly love, he would have re-thought his strategy. Mickey never called... or texted... or replied to any of Ian's calls or texts. Mickey returned his keys, and has been in France for the last week. Maybe Debbie was right. 

They really are broken up. 

He kicks a can out of the way and sits on a stone by the sidewalk. Maybe he should have seen it as a privilege to date a US senator and instead of stirring up shit, he should have kept quiet like a good little boy. Then Mickey would still be with him. Ian would be unhappy because of his doubts but Mickey would be around and in his arms. 

He sat on the sidewalk for a while and finished his coffee. He then got up and walked towards his apartment building. 

"Hey Ian, been a while since I saw your _fancy_ car and fancy driver and fancy bodyguard." his neighbour Suzie who is on her bike just outside the gate sing-songs all the _fancys_ and then laughs. 

Ian just scowls at her. "You still do that?" he asks pointing at the bike. 

She shrugs. "Seriously though, why live here with us if you're Mr. Fancy?"

"I am not _Mr. Fancy._ "

"Except you are."

"For fuck's sake Suzie."

"It's also been a while since I saw mystery man too!"

"There is nothing mysterious about him."

"I have never seen anyone try to hide his face as much as he does."

Ian crosses his arms. "You're one nosy fucking neighbour, you know that?"

Suzie laughs. "Intern. Journalist. Is what I do!" she yells right before cycling away. 

Ian shakes his head and walks into the building and takes the elevator up to his apartment. He can hear his phone ringing as he opens the door and he sighs. He let's it ring and goes to the bathroom to take his meds. He then goes to his bedroom and picks up his phone. 

"I just took them Fi."

_Good._

"It's been two weeks. You can stop calling everyday now."

_You almost had a relapse._

Ian rolls his eyes at his sister's exaggeration. "I had a moment, where I made a statement out of anger. Let it fucking go!"

Fiona sighs. _He still hasn't called?_

"No."

_Maybe he's busy. Almost all the senators are in France._

"Maybe."

_Carl is so pissed at you._

"Yeah, I gathered that from the one-word answers I was getting last time."

Fiona laughs. _He's kind of angry because Mickey was supposed to take him to a gun range._

"I didn't know that."

_Apparently they talk._

"Are they talking now?"

_Don't know. I could ask._

"Okay. Talk later and _stop calling!_ "

He hangs up and lays back on the bed. The day of the fight he had made a comment about how he had taken his pills faithfully for years now and that it would be okay to quit them for a while. Debbie hadn't said anything in reply but the entire family had showed up to his apartment the next day and they had all gone to the clinic. 

Traitor. 

Now since then Fiona called every single morning to ensure he had indeed taken his daily dose. It fucking sucks. 

 

______________________

 

That night Ian showers and dresses up. He's horny as all fuck and his boyfriend is incommunicado. The universal sign for _screw yourself._ So if Ian is going to sit around heartbroken, it might as well be on a bar stool in boystown. He doesn't plan on drinking but he takes a cab anyway. 

When he gets there there's a very long line. But he used to work here as a bartender come go-go dancer, and was a regular before Mickey so he pretty much just walks in. As usual, it's not even ten minutes before he's getting hit on. But Ian used to date a sexy as all fuck _US senator._ He'll be dammed if he goes for anything less than a ten. 

Two hours in Ian sips his ginger ale and moves his head to the techno beat. He's not even scanning he's pretty much just waiting for guys to approach him. So he just watches the dancers and chats with the bartender. Soon enough he has to pee so he asks his talk buddy to watch his seat and heads to the bathroom. 

Being here in itself feels like a betrayal to Mickey, but the man won't even call to officially break up with Ian. What the hell is he supposed to do? 

"Fancy seeing you here of all places."

Ian is washing his hands when he hears the familiar voice behind him. He lifts his head and watches Kevin from the mirror. 

"My guess is you're not fucking him anymore. You thought you were special didn't you? He fucks and dumps, it's what he does. So what if you lasted longer than most," Kevin shrugs. "You are here now. Square fucking one just like the rest of us." he laughs. 

Ian turns around and faces him. He hates that what Kevin just said hit close to home and he can't help the hurt and voice at the back of his head telling him, Mickey had been waiting for a reason to break up with him and Ian had offered it up on a silver fucking platter. 

"I see your face finally healed up. What did you do? Beat your self up? Hire someone else to do it?" Kevin flinches and Ian smiles. "The latter huh? What are you, bipolar?"

Kevin sniffs. "Don't matter what I am. I wanted you gone and I got you fired."

Ian bites his tongue, hard. If he doesn't walk away he will end up killing the skinny asshole. He quickly leaves the bathroom. 

"There's no difference between me and you Ian!" Kevin yells but Ian just walks away. 

He waves his bartender friend goodbye and walks out. He has barely left the club when a guy stands in front of him. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah." Ian answers and tries to get past the extremely good looking stranger. 

"Been watching you. You turned down _every single_ man that approached you. You're a hard guy to please. I like that."

Ian stops and looks at him. "Not fucking interested."

The guy steps even closer and palms his _half hard?_ dick. "Doesn't seem like it."

Ian is about to say something when, 

"Fuck off."

Both men turn to the voice which is clearly directed to the man with a hand on Ian's crotch. The stranger swallows audibly and steps back with both his hands up. He looks between Ian and the new addition and takes off faster than the fucking wind. 

Ian thinks this situation is extremely funny and just starts laughing. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks once he's collected himself. 

 

 

 

To Be Continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Suzy, do u cycle?  
> He he hee


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the love guys. Here is a longer chapter. 
> 
> Also, an unexpected POV.   
> #enjoy!

"Wow. Only two weeks without your boyfriend and you're already picking up men in Boys Town?"

"First of all, I didn't pick up anyone. Second if said boyfriend has given me nothing but radio silence, can you fucking blame me?"

Joey shakes his head. "You two are going to be the death of me. Get in the car."

He leads the way and Ian follows suit. "Why do you two always gotta keep fighting?" joey complains some more. 

"Wait," Ian asks once he's settled. "how did you know where to find me?"

Joey starts the car and gives him an incredulous look. "You really think Mick would leave you unprotected? Dave and Simon are not the only ones who work for him."

Ian frowns at the road ahead. "So you're telling me someone has been following me _everywhere_ I go?"

Joey coughs. "I claim the fifth."

"It's _plead_ the fifth asshole. And I'm pretty sure it mostly translates to a yes."

Joey just laughs in reply. Ian doesn't know whether to feel touched or creeped out at the fact that Mickey has had eyes on him at all times. That would certainly explain Dave and Simon's absence.

"Mandy said to tell you just because you're fighting with my brother that doesn't mean you're fighting with her too."

Ian shrugs. "I just figured she would take his side."

"Nah, Mandy's not like that."

"Even if I was the one on the wrong?" 

Joey looks at him like he's surprised at that. He nods. "Yeah."

Ian leans back on his seat. "Yeah, okay. I'll call her. Where are you taking me?"

"To Mickey."

Ian doesn't say anything else after that. He is so happy that Mickey is finally ready to talk. Two weeks is too long to stay without talking with someone you referred to as your boyfriend. But he is also nervous as hell because if this turns out to be a breakup Ian will actually wither up and die. 

They drive up to the north side and Joey parks in front of what looks like a condo. Ian gets out of the car slowly and walks towards the house. Joey hands him the keys. 

"You're not coming with?" Ian asks. 

"Why would I?" Joey laughs. 

"I don't know." Ian replies sheepishly.

Joey laughs louder. "You are not, afraid of my brother. He's your fucking boyfriend!" he laughs some more. 

Ian rolls his eyes. "He in?"

"No. But won't be long. Make yourself at home."

And with that the big Milkovich man gets in his car and drives away. Ian takes a deep breath and looks at the condo again. He walks towards it and opens the door. As soon as he walks in Ian takes a deep breath. The living room is beautiful. Ian looks at the floor and just takes off his shoes so he can _feel_ it. He's right, it feels amazing. Nice and soft underneath his feet. He walks towards the L-shaped grey chair and runs his hand across it. 

"So soft." he murmurs to himself. 

Opposite the big grey chair are two brown couches of the same soft texture. Behind them is the kitchen counter sorrounded by brown comfortable stools. Ian takes one and spins with it. One side of the room is fully glass and a sliding door that leads to a backyard that Ian can see clearly from where he's seated. He wonders who owns the place and if it would be rude to check out the bedrooms.

"Fuck it." 

He gets off the stool and goes to one of the bedrooms. It's big and has a queen size bed. The closets are big and spacious and Ian is tempted to jump on the big well made bed. He however manages to restrain himself. He walks out and opens the next room. 

"Holy shit." 

If the other bedroom was big then this one is fucking huge! Monstrous bed, a walk in closet and Ian is almost afraid to walk into the ensuit bathroom. So of cause he does. He gasps as soon as he sees the size or the soaking tub. He is tempted to run a bath right now. The bathroom is big and white and beautiful and the tiles are marble. He closes the door and walks back to the bedroom with the massive bed. This time he can't help it as he dives on the white bed cover. 

He laughs when he bounces. He just lays there and gets lost in the comfort and softness. One side of the bedroom is also fully glass and he can see backyard. For a moment he forgets why he's here. 

"Ian! You in here?"

Until he hears that. 

"Mickey." he whispers and tries to get of the big bed. 

He's busy trying to straighten it when he hears a light chuckle. He looks up to find Mickey leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets looking all cool and sexy. He still has on a black suit and Ian thinks he must have come directly here from work.

"Couldn't resist huh?" Mickey says and nods towards the bed. 

Ian blushes. "Don't tell the owner."

Mickey laughs and then gets serious. "Just landed. Came straight to see you." Ian nods and looks down at the brown carpet. "How you been?"

"Are you still angry with me?"

Mickey shakes his head. "No. Haven't been for a while."

Ian scowls at him. "Is that why you ignored me for two weeks?"

"We argued, I left your place so fucking angry and hurt. I just... I didn't want to discuss things over the phone."

"Two weeks Mick."

"I know. And I'm sorry, plus I was so busy with conferences and fucking meetings."

"Yet you had time to call my brother." 

Mickey looks at the ceiling and takes a breath and then turns to Ian. "When people refer to me as a hard ass, it's not for the sake of it Ian. It's true. I'm tough as nails and I'm a hard man to please. But you Ian... you broke through all my walls and you somehow made your way into my fucking heart. So I'm different with you."

"Okay..."

"I'm trying to explain to you that me letting you in is huge. So _if_ we do this again, if we go back to before. You can't doubt my intentions ever again."

Ian nods in understanding. 

"I care about you so fucking much Ian. Apart from my family you..." Mickey clears his throat and sniffs. He rubs his nose and looks at the floor. "I need you to trust that you mean a lot to me. So much." he adds softly. 

Ian finally walks towards Mickey and lifts his chin. He sees his eyes are teary and swallows. "I love you." Mickey nods and bites his lower lip. "And I know you love me. I promise never to doubt you again." Ian says and pulls on Mickey's lip so he can stop biting it. "I'm sorry." he repeats. 

Mickey nods. "I'm sorry this conversation took two weeks but I really didn't want to have it over the phone."

"I get it. You're here now."

Ian finishes and beds down to kiss Mickey who inhales sharply and cups both of Ian's cheeks. Ian deepens the kiss and pulls Mickey closer by his ass. They pull away to breathe and laugh. 

They stop laughing and look into each others eyes. All of a sudden the hunger they've had for each other from the last two week shows up full force and they grab at each other and pull at each others clothes. There is no more soft kissing. The kissing is messy and hungry. It's biting and sucking and hard breathing. Ian hears Mickey tear his boxers and he curses. 

"Shit. What is this, payback 'cause I tore your shirt?"

"Which you never paid me back by the way." Mickey says and he goes for Ian's neck. 

"Shiiiiit." Ian moans when Mickey bites his neck and pushes him on the bed roughly. 

"Fucking missed you Ian. Want you to fuck me good and hard."

"Fuck." Ian curses when Mickey grinds their hard cocks together. "Wait, should we be having sex in someone else's bed?"

"The owner won't mind, trust me."

Ian groans loudly. They are both naked, Ian has been horny for two weeks straight and now here his boyfriend is naked on top of him. _Fuck the owner._ He would worry about that later. 

"If you say so." Ian says before switching their positions without warning. 

Mickey laughs and grabs Ian roughly for a kiss as he hands him the lube. 

"Fucking boy scout."

Mickey laughs into the kiss which turns into a moan when Ian puts two lubed up fingers inside him. "Hurry the fuck up."

Ian obliges and adds a third finger. He then lubes himself up generously. He pulls Mickey's cheeks apart and guides his hard dick inside him. They both groan loudly. 

"Shit Mickey!" he pushes in. "I missed you!" push. "I missed you." push. "Fuck you're tight!" Pushes harder. 

"Yes!"

Mickey pulls him closer and holds onto him as Ian fucks forward into him relentlessly and relishes in every pant and every moan. Mickey is greedy for him when his hands slap against his ass forcing him deeper, encouraging him. 

"C'mon Ian, fuck me harder!"

Ian grunts and snaps his hips forward, striking his prostate and smirking when Mickey cries out and digs his nails into his ass cheeks. They rock together perfectly. Ian can feel his impending orgasm building in his balls. He groans and yells 'I love you' right before flooding his boyfriend with his come. His balls haven't been emptied in two weeks so he knows it's a lot. 

Mickey pants underneath him still hard and eager. Ian pulls out immediately and crawls lower taking Mickey's dick into his mouth. 

"Oh shit!" Mickey shouts. 

The brunette grips his hair hard when Ian swallows down to his pubes. Ian's tongue trails down his length right before he sucks on the head. Mickey gives a loud groan as warning right before he's coming into his mouth. 

 

_________________

 

_Following morning_

 

Kevin paces back and forth is the kitchen of the apartment he shares with his sister Carisa. 

"Would you please stop pacing? You're making me dizzy!" Carisa yells. 

Kevin joins her on the kitchen table and takes both her hands. "What am I going to do?"

Carisa sighs. "You brought this on yourself. You _always_ do this. Just because a dude fucks you once it doesn't mean he wants to fucking marry you!"

He sighs and buries his face in his hands. "I know I can't help myself. The senator is..."

"You need therapy Kevin, you need help."

He sighs. "That may be but what do I do _now?"_

"What about now?"

"Lisa expects results. I told them I would get evidence on Mickey but..."

"You told them he was gay?!" 

"No. I just told them I could get something on him."

Carisa sighs and scratches at her hair roughly. "That man is a monster Kevin. He's not above killing you. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I know! But what am I supposed to do? I record all my conversations with Ian. But the stupid redhead won't reveal anything. He's so fucking cautious. It's almost as if..."

"Almost as if what?"

"He knows."

Kevin knew he had a problem. Always has. Carisa tells him he needs a therapist all the time. But he can't help that he has attachment issues. And he had gotten attached to the senator, big time. And the fact that Ian was fucking him and had lasted this long irritated him to no end. 

Now due to his stupidity dangerous people were after him and he didnt know what he was going to do. It's either he helps bring down the senator or he dies. What was he supposed to do?

Carisa squeezed his hands and brought him back to the present. "Kevin, you need to get out of this. Maybe we can ran."

"What if they find me?" he asked her genuinely scared. 

Carisa just shook her head. She didn't have an answer to that. But she was scared for her brother. The only solution was to run. Because if they stayed she would loose her brother. She had heard stories about this man and she knew Kevin would die if he didn't deliver. She could feel it in her gut. 

"I wish you'd listened to me Kevin. Then you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Kevin couldn't argue that. 

 

____________________

 

Ian wakes up to find himself in an unfamiliar environment. He takes in the brightness of the room and then everything comes back to him. The meeting with Mickey, the talk, the mind-blowing sex, the _condo._ He feels the fingers around his wrist fidget and he know he's not the only one awake. He turns to look at his boyfriend and smiles softly. 

"Morning."

Mickey smiles back at him and comes closer for a kiss. "Morning."

"Please don't ever go that long without talking to me. It fucking sucked." Ian pouts. 

Mickey gets up and pulls Ian with him. He directs them to the bathroom and picks one toothbrush and puts toothpaste on it. He hands it to Ian and smiles. "Never again, I promise."

Ian looks at the toothbrush uncertainly. He had seen the two brushes here yesternight but he didn't think they were supposed to be his and Mickey's. He looks at his boyfriend who is already brushing and raising one of his expressive eyebrows. So Ian starts brushing too. 

When they're done Mickey directs him Into the shower. Ian thinks Mickey and the one who owns the condo must be pretty close since he is so at home here. They shower quickly with no funny business because Ian is hungry and he tells the senator as much. 

When they're done Mickey continues to surprise him when he walks into the closet removes two T-shirts and two boxers and they dress. Ian frowns at him but when Mickey stands on his toes to kiss him Ian smiles at the act. 

"Feels good to be back home. To you." Mickey says as he walks out and into the living room. 

Ian feels like he's missing something. "Feels good to have you home. Who did you say lives here again?" Ian says as he follows Mickey to the kitchen. 

"Sit." Mickey commands pointing at the counter. 

Ian does as he's told suspiciously. "You didn't answer me. Is it Joey's?"

"How do you like it?" Mickey asks as he rummages in the fridge and pulls out hams, buns and lettuce. 

Ian looks around again at the luxurious living room and the beautiful ceiling and walls. "I really like the floor." he replies. 

"Oak plank floors." Mickey replies liking mustard off his finger.

"Sounds fancy." Ian takes a sip of the orange juice Mickey placed in front of him. 

"Would you live here?" Mickey asks and he starts cooking eggs. 

"I suppose. I mean, who wouldn't? It's gorgeous."

"Mandy picked it out, said you'd like it."

Ian bites into his sandwich and asks with his mouth full, "Why would would it matter if I liked it?"

Silence. 

"So umm... that guy at the club, were you really gonna leave with him?" Mickey asks trying to avoid Ian's eyes as he makes scrambled eggs. 

Of cause Mickey knows about that. "You have any idea how weird it is that you have people following me everywhere?" Ian asks instead. 

He sighs when he sees Mickey looking at him uncertainly still waiting for an answer. "No. I wasn't. I was leaving the club to head home. _Alone._ " he downs his juice. "But I'm not gonna lie, I was horny as shit. We have to stop fighting Mick. You've spoilt me with amazing sex, I can't go without it anymore."

Mickey laughs and looks at Ian lovingly. The red head ducks his head and blushes. "Because it's yours." he says. 

Ian looks up at him confused. "What is?" Mickey gestures at the condo. "What? You bought me a house?" 

Mickey finishes making breakfast and joins Ian on the other side of the counter. "If I keep coming to your apartment building it's only a matter of time before the wrong people pick up on it."

Ian hadn't thought of that. "Oh, yeah."

"Also you're my boyfriend. You fucking deserve this."

"When did you do this?" Ian asks curiously.

"I had Mandy look into it as soon as I left for France."

"Weren't you mad at me?"

"I was. But we were fighting. It's what couples do." 

Ian's chest wells up with emotion and he grabs Mickey and kisses him hard. His boyfriend moans and responds in kind. Ian savors Mickey's kiss and lips and love. He puts his tongue and licks inside his mouth. His boyfriend tastes like toothpaste and ketchup and Ian pulls him in even closer. 

"I love it. It's stunning."

"Glad to hear it." Mickey replies and pulls him in for another heartfelt kiss. 

 

 

 

To Be Continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are hits? The number of people who have read a story, or.....?  
> If u know let me know. 
> 
> #Moblove
> 
> @Carisa, hi!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff anyone?

_Day one_

 

After they take breakfast Mickey produces Ian's meds. 

"How did you get these? You gave me back your key."

Mickey opens today's newspaper and puts his legs on Ian's lap getting comfortable. "Please, I don't need my people for a break in. But it was Simon." he hands Ian his glass of juice. "Now take your pills."

"Can't believe you had your bodyguard break into my apartment." Ian mumbles but does as told. 

"Not anymore."

"My shit is still over there. Not that I need any of that stuff since you took care of everything here. You're a handy guy, aren't ya?" 

Mickey chuckles lightly and wiggles his toes at him. Ian rolls his eyes but starts massaging the left leg anyway. He sees his boyfriend smirk even if his eyes are trained on the newspaper. 

"So I've been thinking." Ian starts. 

"What about?" Mickey sips his coffee eyes still on the newspaper. 

"What happens about work? I have no way of proving to Seline I didn't beat up that asshole Kevin."

"Shoulda let me fucking fire his ass when I asked."

Ian nods and starts on the other leg. Mickey hums in approval. "That may be, but what am I going to do for money Mick? I need to work."

"You don't have to."

Ian poses the massage and looks at him. "And do what?"

Mickey finally looks up at him. "Nothing. Just be, let me take care of you." he states like it should be obvious. 

"Be a fucking freeloader?"

Mickey sighs. "It's not freeloading if we're dating Ian."

"Then that would make me your kept boy." Mickey smirks. "Or worse, a socialite. Those gorgeous ladies who live off of public figures and rich people."

"You certainly have the gorgeous part down."

"I'm serious Mick!"

Mickey laughs. "Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll talk to Seline."

Ian goes back to the massaging. "It's not going to seem suspicious? I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm her boss. What I say goes."

Ian exhales. "Okay, but be gentle... and tactful I don't want her to resent me or whatever." 

 

______________

 

_Day Five_

Ian and Mickey have just finished rolling around in their monstrous bed and are catching their breaths. 

"That. Was. Incredible."

"Fuck yeah."

Ian turns to face Mickey and takes his hand. The brunette laces their fingers together. "I love you." 

"Me too." Mickey replies. He kisses Ian and gets up. "I'm hungry."

"Aww, I work you too hard?" Ian teases. He laughs when he gets a finger in return. 

Mickey goes to the living room and Ian follows, both still naked. 

"I feel like Chinese." Mickey says looking at their takeout menu. "You like Chinese, right?"

Ian scrunches up his nose. "Does it have to be Chinese though?"

"What do you have against it?"

"I don't know really. Never tried it."

"Then don't knock it till you've tried it."

Ian scoffs and goes to the other side of the kitchen and stands behind his boyfriend as he dials. He holds onto his waist and as soon as his soft dick touches Mickey's ass he hardens immediately. 

"What are you doing?" Mickey whispers and tries to push him off.

Ian instead boxes him in and lines himself up. He guides his cock between Mickey's cheeks and slowly pushes in. 

" _Jesus Christ Ian._ Yes HELLO?" Mickey's voice gets sharp that last part when Ian fucks up into him. 

Ian chuckles lightly when Mickey manages to order their food trying hard not to moan. Mickey hangs up the phone and moans loudly right before looking back at Ian with what he assumes is supposed to be a glare. He's not managing it very well due to the pleasure.

"Fucking shithead. Couldn't let me... _shit_ finish ordering first?"

Ian grunts in reply and hisses when Mickey pushes back. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Shithead." Mickey repeats before groaning loudly when Ian finds his sweet spot. 

~•

"I stand corrected, this is good." Ian says as he puts a piece of chicken in his mouth. 

They are finally showered and are seated facing each other on the L-shaped grey couch. Speaking of, they're yet to fuck on it. Ian decides to change that. 

"Fucking told you so." 

Mickey gloats and Ian smacks him with a noddle. 

 

______________

 

_Day Ten_

Ian and Mickey haven't really left the condo ever since making up. Mickey doesn't have anything vital lined up this month and everything else could be postponed. So they've been spending the days fucking and watching TV, falling a sleep next to each other and falling more in love with each other. For the rest of this month it's just the two of them and Ian can't even express how happy he feels. 

Mickey however does call his son every night but Ian told the family he would see them next month. He finally convinced Fiona to stop calling which wasn't hard when she found out Mickey was back and they had made up. Now Ian was just spending his days getting lost in his boyfriend --literally-- and having sex everywhere. The most they saw of the outside was when they went to the back yard for some sun. 

Ian felt like he was on his honeymoon.

He fucking loved it. 

Today however Mickey had to leave. Something about _this I have to deal with in person Ian._

"Don't be long." Ian tells him and kisses him goodbye at the door. 

"Won't. I promise. Need anything?"

"More apples I guess. Love you."

Mickey smiles and pecks him one last time then walks out. Ian sighs and leans on the door. What was he going to do now that he was alone? He decided to vacuum the carpets. An hour later he was done and there was nothing else to do. He was about to text Mandy or Debbie when the bell rang. He checked the peep hole and was surprised to see his guest. 

"Was just about to text you." he says with a big smile. 

Mandy hugs him and makes her way inside. "Mickey sent me, didn't want you to be lonely. That is so sweet it makes me want to buff."

Ian shakes his head. "It's good to see you."

"He tells me you liked the house? You'd better because it wasn't easy finding _the one._ " she sits on the couch. 

"It's great, I love it."

"Good." she pats the space next to her. "So? What are you guys been up to by locking yourselves in here? You know, other than the obvious."

"Mostly the obvious." Ian laughs. 

"Ew. Get me a beer, I know you got plenty. I stocked the fridge myself."

Ian gets up and goes to the kitchen. "Everything was all you? Including the clothes?"

"Yep."

"Hmm..."

"Don't know what spell you put on my brother but as long as he's happy, I approve."

Ian hands her the beer and sits back down. "Thanks. I love him he's amazing."

Mandy nods in approval.

 

______________

 

_Day Thirteen._

 

They are soaking lazily in the big tub with Mickey dozing off in Ian's arms. 

"Why do you have protection on me when no one knows about us?" Ian asks curiously as he runs his hands up and down Mickey's chest and stomach.

"I sleep better that way."

Ian sighs content and pulls Mickey closer towards him. "Kay." he kisses Mickey's wet hair. "So good to me. Love you so much."

Mickey hums in reply and caresses Ian's legs in the water. 

 

______________

 

_Day Twenty_

 

They are lazing around on the couch binge watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ when someone rings the bell. They both groan simultaneously because no one wants to move. They rock paper scissors it and Ian looses. He drags himself to the door and finds Simon on the other side. 

"Simon."

"Gallagher."

"What's up?"

"Give this to the senator. They are needed by five today."

Ian nods and takes the envelope. He finds Mickey already sitting up. The senator stretches out his hand and Ian hands it to him. He gives Mickey a forehead kiss and makes himself scarce so his boyfriend can work. He goes to their bedroom and chats with Debbie who has taken over his apartment. He updates her on his relationship and asks her about hers. He however doesn't reveal the house yet. Debbie has to go for a date so he's left with nothing to do. He plays one of the many motorcycle games he has on his phone but soon that gets boring. 

He gets up and peeps into the living room but his boyfriend is still immersed in the documents and Ian is bored. He joins Mickey in one of the brown couches and puts his head on his shoulder and peers into the paper he's holding. 

"What?" Mickey asks.

"You're ignoring me." Ian pouts. 

Mickey chuckles. "That's because I'm working."

"I'm bored." 

Mickey turns his head and offers Ian his lips for a kiss. "I'm almost done." he says softly. Ian whines and caresses his back. He smiles when Mickey leans into it. "This work is needed in an hour Ian." 

Ian ignores him and puts a hand in his sweats and grabs his soft dick. He smirks when he feels it harden. "I wanna play."

"For fucks sake."

Mickey gets up and pulls down his sweats. He then pulls down Ian's halfway and grabs the couch lube. He squeezes some in his hand and jerks Ian off. Ian hums happily. Mickey doesn't waste time before sitting on him. Ian hisses loudly when he bottoms out. He places his hands on his boyfriends hips. 

Mickey rides him fast and hard. He clenches around Ian's shaft and rotates his hips expertly. It's barely _ten minutes_ before Ian is shouting 'shit, shit, shit' and coming like a virgin. Mickey jerks himself off and follows suit. 

"'Snot fair." Ian complains. "You cheated."

Mickey laughs as he stands up and puts on his pants. "Did you get your orgasm or not?" Ian frowns up at him. "Fine, I'll be done in a hour, then I'll ride you for real."

"Okay."

 

______________

 

_Day Twenty Two_

They are lounging in the back yard nursing beers. 

"Have you always wanted to be a senator?"

"Not really, never even crossed my mind growing up. But I've always liked politics I guess and my siblings always talked about my leadership skills. Next thing I know Mandy is getting me into it. I think it was mostly so she could own her fucking dream car though."

Ian laughs. "Sounds like Mandy. What do you think your dad would say if he was alive?"

"He would probably have tarnished my name by now with all the fucking crimes he used to commit and people wouldn't have as much confident in me as they do now."

"Damn. Glad I never met him."

"Yeah me too." Mickey goes quiet. "He was terrible man. Made us doubt ourselves 90 percent of the time and making us feel inadequate and like we don't deserve to be loved and shit."

Ian takes his hand. "Well, _I_ love you." he smiles at him softly. 

Mickey returns the smile. "I know, me too." Ian's smiles falters. "What?"

"Nothing. We should probably stop with the bad memories." he gets up. "Beer." he says as a way of explanation. 

At first he thought he was imagining things but Ian is pretty sure Mickey is avoiding saying 'I love you'. Ever since they made up he hasn't said it once. They are fine, they are happy last few weeks have been amazing but Mickey doesn't say _it._ He shows it, but he's always replying with 'me too' or smiling at him. Or kissing him to destruct him. With every kiss, and every lingering touch Ian can feel Mickey's love for him. But the brunette doesn't voice it anymore. It's the only thing about this entire honeymoon that Ian hates. 

He realises he has been staring at the fridge too long when Mickey calls for him. He grabs the two beers and walks back outside. Ian sits back down on his lounge chair and hands Mickey his beer. 

"You're happy right?" Ian asks. 

"Very."

"And you want to be here? It's not out of some obligation or because you'd already bought the house that we got back together?"

Mickey takes off his shades and frowns at him. "Yeah, of cause. Wouldn't want to be anywhere else. What's wrong?"

Ian smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing." 

He's tempted to say the three words again but he just clears his throat and takes a sip of his beer. On second thought, 

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, me too." 

_Yeah. You too._ Ian thinks to himself and lays down and gazes at the sky. 

"Everything alright?" Mickey asks worriedly.

"Yeah." Ian swallows and reassures. 

 

______________

 

_Day Twenty Eight_

Thirty days are almost over and Ian hates it because it means they will have to go back to reality now. He would have to tell his family so they can help him move, Mickey will go back to working and travelling, life will basically go back to normal. He sighs and turns on his back in their more than comfortable bed. 

Mickey woke up before him and he can hear him in the kitchen making breakfast. Ian reluctantly leaves his comfort to go brush his teeth and join his boyfriend in the kitchen. 

He sits by the counter and Mickey gives him a kiss. "Morning."

"Morning." Ian smiles and replies. "Soon you'll be going back to work."

"Yeah. I was getting used to this though." he smiles softly at Ian and the red head blushes. "You will also be going back. Just talked to Seline."

"What did you say?"

"Don't worry, I took care of it." Mickey places French toast and milk in front of Ian and puts cereal infont of his stool. He then comes around and sits next to Ian. "Gonna miss this."

"Yeah me too."

Mickey pulls him in for a kiss and they make out. Ian pulls back with a satisfied sigh. This is the part where he would usually say 'I love you' but he would rather not get his feels hurt with a _you too._ A look passes on Mickey's face that Ian can't decipher but his boyfriend quickly covers it up. 

They both dig into their breakfast and eat in companionable silence. 

 

 

To Be Continued.............


	17. Chapter 17

The man stands by his balcony and finishes his glass of whiskey in one gulp. He keeps waiting for his phone to ring so Lisa can update him on the senator's moves. Finally, 

"The fuck Lisa! It's been a month, you're supposed to be better than Reese here."

_I know K, but Milkovich has been nowhere to be found this entire month._

This is true. "So it's not just the newspapers?"

_Yeah K, I'm telling you. Not even the gossip columns, it's like he just fucking... vanished._

"How does a US senator go off the fucking raider like that?" the man asks truly baffled. "If anything he has been extra active campaigning due to the elections come next year but one."

 _Don' know what to tell ya K._ Lisa sighs on the other end. _Let me call our contact outside the senate building then call you back._

He groans loudly and unknowingly breaks the glass in his hands. Norah comes running outside from the sound. 

"What the hell happened **blank**?"

"None of your fucking business! Get that stupid maid of yours to clean this shit up."

Norah shakes her head and walks back in. "Don't even know why I stay with your black ass!"

The man is already pissed off and Norah knows never to provoke him when he's like this, that stupid bitch of a wife. "What did you just say?" he stops her and grabs her hand forcefully. 

"Dammit **blank** you're hurting me!"

"I made you. The fancy life you're living is because of me. _That's_ why you stay with my black ass!" he growls. 

She makes the mistake of spitting in his face and he doesn't hesitate to back hand her. She drops to the floor and holds on to her cheek. She wipes the blood off her lip and looks up at him. 

"I'm your fucking husband. Show some goddamned respect. Don't know how many times I gotta keep saying that!" He steps closer to her and she covers her head. He's about to punch her when his phone rings. He sneers at her and walks back to the balcony. "Give me good news."

_Our contact tells us Milkovich just showed up for work._

Finally "Good. And tell them to keep an eye on that guy Kevin too."

_Got it._

 

_______________

 

Ian walks towards Seline's office and takes a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

"Hey Seline."

She smiles at him and he relaxes. "Sit." he does. "It's been brought to my attention that maybe I gave you too harsh a punishment. Before what Kevin claimed happened, I haven't had a problem with you. Not to mention you've been gone for long enough so, consider today the end of your probation."

"Thank you so much Seline."

She nods and he gets up to leave. "Ian?"

"Yeah."

"You and the senator, you related?"

"No, why?"

"Just confirming you didn't get this job due to nepotism. Not that you're not good at it."

"No. I earned this. I didn't even know about the senator till that first day." technically, he's not lying. 

"Okay, you may go. There's already work on your desk. And I don't want to see you anywhere near Kevin."

Ian nods and walks out. He heads straight to the elevator trying not to smile too hard. 

"You're like a fucking cockroach, you just won't go away."

Ian thought he was alone in here. "What Kevin, you thought you'd gotten rid of me?"

"Let me go ahead and guess he's the one who brought you back."

Ian gets to his floor and leaves Kevin behind. That guy is insane if he thinks a time will come where Ian will ever discuss Mickey with him. 

He sits at his desk and Kevin comes and leans on his door frame. "You know what really pisses me off?"

"Aren't you supposed to stay away from me so I don't pound your face in or some shit?" Ian asks as he switches on the laptop. 

Kevin ignores him and leans on his desk. "What really bugs me is the fact that you won't admit it Gallagher. You know Mickey's gay, I know Mickey's gay, you won. Why can't you just admit it? A normal person would be gloating."

Ian leans back on his chair and looks at Kevin. "Admit to what?"

"That you are fucking the senator."

"I don't know what your taking about." Ian shrugs. 

Kevin's face turns red with anger and he bangs Ian's desk then storms out angrily. Ian laughs in his wake. 

"Fucking idiot." he dials his boyfriends number. 

_What's up?_

"What if I was ready for you to fire Kevin now?"

 _Now **that** would seem suspicious._ he hears Mickey tell someone to 'put those here'

"Did I call at a bad time?"

 _No._ Mickey's yells 'get out!' to the person in his office because talking to Ian. _Talk to me. He do anything? Say the word and he's dead._

Ian chokes on his spit. "What?" 

_You busy? You want to come to my office?_

Even though they woke up together this morning he misses his boyfriend so Ian gathers up his work and heads up to Mickey's office. He walks into the spacious office to find two men on each of Mickey's side, the three men are bent over reading something. Mickey looks up and gestures for Ian to take the seat in front of his desk. He gets a little bit of his work done before Mickey is dismissing the two men. 

As soon as the door is closer Ian stands up and so does Mickey. They kiss over the desk and then both sit down. 

"There are no cameras in your office, right? I just finished convincing Seline we are not related."

"What?" Mickey raises a confused eyebrow. 

"It's nothing. She was probably trying to work out why we're so close."

"Mmm."

The two men go silent and they each go back to doing their respective work. Ian doesn't stay silent for long though. 

"You weren't serious about killing Kevin, were you?"

Mickey shrugs nonchalant. "Depends."

" _On what?!_ "

"You."

Ian shakes his head. "I can't even tell if you're serious or joking right now."

Mickey blinks at him but doesn't smile. Ian shakes his head again and they get back to work. 

"Don't you have your own office?" 

Ian's head shoots up from the voice. He hasn't seen or heard from Roy since the man kidnapped him.

"What do you want Roy?" Mickey asks impatiently. 

"George needs a confirmation of whether you will be attending today's meeting."

Ian watches as Mickey frowns at Roy. "Why would I attend that meeting? I am against that shit and I made that pretty fucking clear."

"He's expecting you to be there so..."

Mickey gets up. "Why is he expecting me to be there?"

"Mickey look, have you really thought about it? You sign off on this and we get more money soon after you are re-elected."

Mickey rubs his temple. "As if we don't already get enough." he mumbles. "Yes, we get more, but taxes will be hicked and we will be taking from the people! It's why I'm so fucking against this to begin with."

Roy turns to Ian who is watching this argument intently. "I don't feel comfortable discussing this in front of him."

"There would be nothing to fucking discuss if you stopped going against me all the fucking time!" Mickey shouts angrily. 

"Mickey, you're new at this, which is why you need me by your side. This things..."

"Hey, Mickey has been on this seat for three years now. He knows what he's doing." Ian defends. 

"This has nothing to do with you ginger."

"Roy, I don't care how, but you _will_ get me out of this meeting."

"If I do that you will just seem undecided. People don't want an undecided leader."

Mickey is clearly getting frustrated with Roy. "I have been against this from the very beginning Roy. Everyone knows this."

"And this morning I told them you changed your mind. Trust me Mickey, I know what I'm doing. Just attend the meeting. What do you have to loose?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"C'mon now Roy, just because you're his right hand man, it doesn't mean you have the right to go behind his back like this. He's the senator, not you!"

Roy scoffs and starts to walk out. "This coming from the guy who's entire family has been arrested at some point. Give it five years and the small one follows suit. 9:00pm Mickey!" he yells as he shuts the door behind him. 

Ian watches sympathetically as Mickey takes his seat and pulls at his hair. He literally has no idea what he can say to make him feel better. 

"He doesn't respect you." he states instead. 

"Never has."

"So why not just fire him?"

Mickey looks up at him. "It's not that easy Ian. He has been in politics practically all his life so he knows exactly what is what. And he guided me trough the campaign, has been with me all the time I've been in this seat. I can't just..."

"Yeah I think you can." Mickey shakes his head. "No, hear me out, what's a campaign manager? Chief of stuff? Sure experience helps, but it's basically the guy that implements what _you_ want. Not one that goes behind your back and does what he feels is right. You just need someone smart. Or any other experienced person thats not _him._ "

"Shit, he just gave me a headache. He's right though, the damage is done. If I don't attend I will, come out as undecided."

"Should just let Joey kill him."

"This coming from the guy who was against murder ten minutes ago."

Silence. 

"And not everyone in my family has been to jail. Mine was a mental hospital."

"Arrested for stealing a car." Ian scowls at him. "Debbie has never been arrested."

"Shoplifting."

"Shit. You really went through those papers Roy gave you, didn't you?" 

Mickey points at himself. "Human."

 

_________________

 

Ian knows he won't see Mickey that night so he goes to the Gallagher home. 

"Oh look, he's alive!" Lip greets. 

"Ha, ha." Ian hugs him in return. "How's everyone?" 

"Welcome home Mr. Magic dick." Vee greets. 

Ian looks at Fiona confused. "That's her theory for why Mickey has practically vanished from the world for thirty days."

"Right." he opens the fridge and picks an apple. "So you guys are helping me move tomorrow right?"

"Move to where?" Fiona asks. 

"Mickey bought me a house." he mumbles. 

"I know you didn't just say the senator bought you a house." Vee says. 

"Yeah."

"What?!" Fiona exclaims. 

"Don't be too surprised Fiona. Ian has always been into the sugar daddy types."

"Shut the fuck up lip! Mick is only older than me by two years."

"Mickey bought you a house where is it?"

"You will see it when you help me move tomorrow."

"Fuck yeah!" Fiona and Vee say simultaneously and exchange a high five. 

Ian rolls his eyes as his phones chimes with a text. **Meeting ended earlier than usual. C u @ home.**

"Oh shit!" Ian shouts. 

"What?" they chorus. 

"Mickey is on his way home. Gotta run."

"Go home to your husband and cook him dinner!" Vee yells and Ian gives her the finger before running out. 

He calls a cab and does the exact thing he just flipped Vee off for saying. 

 

 

To Be Continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sn7 trailer shows Debbie shoplifting so.... That leaves Liam. Damn Gallaghers man.


	18. Chapter 18

When Ian gets to the condo he finds the town car parked outside and he knows Mickey already arrived before him. He waves to Simon and Dave as he walks past them and into the house. He finds Mickey in their bedroom staring at his phone. 

“Hey.” He gives Mickey a kiss but his boyfriend is distracted.

“Hi. Where were you?”

“Home.” Mickey raises an eyebrow. “Home, home not at the apartment.” Mickey nods but continues to scroll his phone. 

Ian joins him on the bed and sits next to him. “What happened, How did the meeting go?” 

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t sign off on that bill and we argued and now they keep texting and calling and…” he groans in frustration and falls back on the bed. 

Ian takes the phone to see what they’re saying when Roy calls. He hands his boyfriend the phone and Mickey puts it on speaker.

“I don’t feel like a fucking lecture from you right now Roy.”

_“You can’t just walk out of an important meeting Mickey! I thought we agreed…”_

“No, you agreed. Not me. I told you I was against that fucking bill but as usual, you couldn’t fucking listen to me!”

_“This is about what your boyfriend said isn’t it? He doesn’t know…”_

“This had nothing to do with Ian.”

_“He thinks that just because you’ve kept him around he can now tell you what to do?”_

“This was about what _I_ wanted Roy. Had nothing to do with him.”

_“What are you doing Mickey, huh? We talked about this during the campaign. Svetlana is the one that matters. You have to stop encouraging the ginger like this, letting him call the shots, when we both know he’s just the flavor of the month. He is…”_

Mickey hangs up but the damage has already been done. The doubts that Ian had managed to bury deep inside him had just been resurrected by that phone call. 

“Ian, ignore him. He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. You’re it for me Ian, you know that right? Roy was just trying to upset you.”

“He didn’t know I was listening.”

“Fine, he was trying to upset _me_.” Mickey caresses his cheek. “You do matter Ian. Fuck, so much. You promised to never doubt me again.”

_Just because you’ve kept him around._

That statement that everyone around Mickey seems to keep throwing at him. Ian had promised never to doubt Mickey’s love for him, ever again. And even though that sentence still hurt and was at the back of Ian’s mind, he had been managing. But now Roy had brought back that feeling. That terrible feeling that keeps making Ian feel so God demn inadequate. He had promised mickey never to doubt his intentions ever again, but combine what just happened with the fact that Mickey doesn’t say I love you anymore, and Ian is only human. 

But he will not bring it up. Because the last time Ian did he almost lost him. 

“You believe me, right?” Mickey asks softly. 

Ian loves this man so much it’s unfathomable. His love for Mickey is so much and so intense even if it’s just been a few months and Ian doesn’t think he can live without him. He cannot afford to loose Mickey. Not over this. 

So he smiles softly and nods. “Yes. Of cause.” He holds Mickey’s neck and caresses him with his thumb. “Of cause I believe you.”

And when Mickey gives him that happy beautiful dimpled smile, Ian knows he has made the right decision.

_Roy was just trying to make Mickey mad._  
Mickey cares about him.  
It doesn’t matter what Roy thinks.  
Mickey cares about him.  
Mickey cares. 

Ian’s heart aches but he tells himself that. And when Mickey pulls him in for a kiss Ian responds in kind. When Mickey lies on the bed and pulls Ian with him, he willingly goes, and when his boyfriend takes off his clothes, Ian happily allows it. Because Mickey is here with him. Mickey hasn’t left him. And Ian would much rather keep it that way. No matter what. Ian will keep his insecurities to himself, if it means keeping this man in his life. 

 

_______________

 

The next day Mickey has to go California so they’re driving him to the airport. Simon is going with Mickey so Joey is dropping them off. Joey and Simon are seated at the front while Ian and Mickey are at the back. 

Mickey is holding Ian’s right hand and smoothly caressing his knuckles. He smiles softly at Ian and the red head smiles back then goes back to staring outside the window. 

Ian can’t stop thinking about last night. They had made love. Majority of the time when they have sex it is hard and fast but sometimes it is slow and sweet and he can feel the emotions between them. He can feel all of Mickey’s affection. And last night it was one of those times. His boyfriend had seemed to understand that, that was what Ian wanted at that particular moment. He had ended up crying but Mickey had wiped his tears and held him close. 

Now Mickey was leaving for three days. Something that Ian greatly appreciated. Because if he wanted to keep his pain and his hurt in check, he needed a few days to be able to collect himself. He needed sometime so he would be able to fool Mickey into thinking that he was totally and completely _fine._

Soon they arrived at the airport and Joey and Simon got out of the car to give them some privacy. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Mickey said. 

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

Mickey pulled Ian in for a kiss that made him tingle down to his toes. 

“I will be back as soon as I’m done.” Mickey assured. 

“Can’t wait.” Ian replied and pecked him one last time. 

When they pulled away mickey stared at him for longer than necessary before getting out of the car. Joey got in immediately after.

“Yo, get up here. I don’t want to look like a cab driver or some shit.”

Ian managed a chuckle and did as told. As soon as he closed the passenger door and put on his seat belt, Joey reversed and drove off. Ian didn’t fail to notice Mickey and Simon didn’t move till the land cruiser took a turn. 

“So what was that about?”

“What?”

“Are you kidding? The tension in here was palpable man. What going on?”

“Nothing.” Ian lied. 

Joey groans as he stops on a red light. “Are you two fighting again?”

“No Joey, we are fine.”

“I know fine and that was not, fine. You guys fight too much. Maybe this relationship isn’t really as right as you think it is.” He shrugs. “Ain’t no harm in breaking…”

“No.” 

Ian said it so firmly that Joey didn’t speak for the rest of way. Ian begged to differ. He and Mickey were perfect for each other. Which is why Ian was willing to suffer in order to sustain the relationship. 

He directed Joey to his former apartment. When Joey dropped him off at the gate it was just his luck that Suzie was coming back from her cycling. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Ian grinned at her. “I would hug you but…” he gestures to her sweaty form. 

"Really?" She smirks mischievously and makes towards him. 

“I am not afraid to run from you Suzie and you will not catch me.”

Suzie sneers. “You’re a man, how can you be afraid of a little sweat. Seriously though, where have you been? That was a different car, did you switch mystery men?” she wiggles her eyebrows. 

“No I did not.” He laughs. “It’s a good thing we ran into each other, I’m moving.”

“To where you’ve been this entire time I’m guessing?”

“Yep.”

“Okay,” she rubs her hands together. “let me try this. A town car, a land cruiser, a bodyguard and a driver. Your mystery man is a VIP and he can’t afford to be seen around here anymore. So,” she bounces in place. “he is moving you to _paradise_ and now it’s bye bye Suzie. I’m I getting warm yet?”

“I see why you’re a journalist.”

“Eeh! I’m gonna miss you. You stupid lucky redhead.”

“Shut up.”

She moves to hug him and this time he let's her. “You need some help?”

“Nah, my family is up there waiting for me.” 

“Okay, bye Ian.”

“Bye neighbour.” He replies as he walks into the building and leaves Suzie making a phone call. 

As soon as he gets to his former apartment, he looks around and realises the only thing he’s going to carry with him are his shoes and clothes. 

“Okay then, moving truck will be here in an hour, let’s start packing.” Lip claps once and gets up. 

“Actually guys, we are going to be taking everything home. I’m only going to carry my clothes and those will fit in my car.”

“Okay then, snap snap. Let’s hurry up so we can see Ian’s place. I’ve been dying to.” Debbie says. 

Ian rolls his eyes. “Why? So you can move in?” 

Debbie laughs but doesn’t answer the question. Ian knows it’s a possibility. 

After they’re done the rest of the Gallaghers go home to drop off the furniture while Debbie, Liam and Ian head to the condo. 

 

_________________

 

Once the family gets over the initial shock of seeing the condo, they make themselves at home and finish all of Ian’s food and alcohol. He rolls his eyes and lets them, keeping in mind he’s gotta replace everything before Mickey comes back.

Soon it’s 7:00pm and the family leaves. 

“See you soon.” Debbie says before leaving with the rest. Ian doesn’t know why he takes it as a threat. 

He has just closed the door when Mickey calls. 

_Hey Ian._

"Hey Mick." Ian goes and lays in their bed even though it's in the middle of the day. 

_Did you finish moving?_

"Yeah, everybody just left.

_Okay, good._

Beat. 

_Ian, we are okay right?_

"Yeah of cause. Why?"

_Nothing, I just... Okay then, you just do your thing and I'll call you later._

"Okay, bye Mick."

The senator hangs up. Ian sleeps on his side of the bed and faces the wall. He can feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes but he overcomes the urge. 

He shuts his eyes instead and decides to take a nap. 

 

 

To Be Continued........


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the six people who read this;  
> Carisa  
> Suzy  
> Misty  
> Mary  
> Emma  
> Sasha  
> u are my motivation. ❤❤❤
> 
> #enjoy

Ian got to work late because his stupid car broke down. However when he gets to work he's directed to the conference room. The one he went to with the rest of the newbies that first day. 

"Wait here." a lady he doesn't recognise tells him before locking? the door on her way out. 

Suddenly _stay here_ doesn't feel like a request anymore. He paces back at forth by the door till he finally tires and decides to take a seat. Something is going on and Ian doesn't know what. He decides to call the one person who can get him out of this. 

Mickey's phone is off. 

Something extremely strange because the senator always keeps his phone on. What the fuck is going on? 

After a while Roy unlocks the door and walks in. 

"Hello, Ian Gallagher."

"What do you want?" Ian snaps. 

"You've always been feisty haven't ya? Is why the senator hasn't ditched your sorry ass?"

"What. Do. You. Want?"

Roy shrugs. "Me? Nothing. I'm just here as your eye opener. Along with a few people you might actually listen to." he gestures towards the door. 

Ian cranes his neck curiously. His jaw drops when in walks Svetlana, Simon and Kevin. They all sit on the opposite side of the table. 

"What is going on?"

"Aah, orange boy. You are naive man, you think husband loves you when he does not."

"That is not what you were saying at the hotel."

"I was drunk, husband ask to be nice," she shrugs. "had to."

"Yeah Ian, come on man," Simon starts. "Kevin here was just like you and look at him now."

Kevin laughs humorlessly. "He thinks he's special." he leans forward. "You are not."

Roy gets up and walks towards him. "You are just wasting your time. You should probably leave when you still can." he gets in his face. "You honestly think, a US senator will proclaim his sexuality to the world for you? A nobody?"

"Yes carrot boy, I am number one. Always will be. Husband is just keeping you around until he get bored."

'He's just keeping you around." they start to chorus.  
"Keeping you around."  
"Keeping you around."

Ian shuts his eyes and ears. "No! Stop it! Stop!" 

"Keeping you around."  
"Keeping you around."

"Stop it please!"

Suddenly they all stop and Ian looks up. They simultaneously turn towards the door and Ian does the same. It's Mickey. Ian shoots up and runs towards him. He hugs his boyfriend tight. 

"Please make them stop."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Ian steps back and looks at him. "What?"

"I lied. They're right. I'm just keeping you around. It's only a matter of time."

"No." Ian shakes his head. "No." he repeats. "It's not true." 

Suddenly Mickey produces two pans out of no where and start slapping them together infront of his face. Ian looks at him confused. He looks back and the rest are still chanting _Keeping you around._ He turns back to Mickey. 

"Ian!" Mickey yells as he bangs the pans together louder. 

"IAN WAKE THE FUCK UP!" 

Ian quickly sits up. 

"Jesus, finally! What the hell were you dreaming about?"

Ian just blinks up at his sister. She bangs the pans in her hands again. "Wake up!"

"I'm up! Fucking stop that!"

Debbie exhales with relief. And throws his pills at him. "You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon. And I found you asleep so God only knows for how much longer you've been sleeping." his stomach grumbles as if to make her point. "Exactly. I made breakfast." she walks out of his room. 

Ian shakes his head and slows down his breathing. "What the fuck kind of dream was that?" 

He dresses into more comfortable clothes and joins his sister in the kitchen. He groans as he sits on the counter. There's all types of foods on it. 

She places juice in front of him. "Take your pills, and then eat to your fill." she gestures at all the food before opening a can of beer. 

Ian does as told and frowns at her. "Didn't you guys finish all our food?"

"Oh, here." she removes his credit card from her back pocket and places it in front of him. 

Ian rolls his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"Ian eat. Or have you forgotten what happens when you take these on an empty goddamn stomach?"

No, Ian can never forget. He chooses to forgo the breakfast foods and goes for the mashed potatoes and chicken.

"I ask again, how did you get in here?"

"Abel."

"Who?" What that the former owner to the house? And what right did he have to still have a key? 

"Abel. Your bodyguard."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Damn. Yesterday I went home and changed, then came back immediately. I was about to knock on the door when this guy in a suit stopped me and asked me who I was. As soon as I was done proving we are related, he let me in, I found you asleep. I dint want to wake you so I went back outside and flirted with Abel. We may or may not have had sex in his car. He is _very_ good looking." she stares at the ceiling in thought. "I'm surprised Mickey hired him. The senator looks like the possessive type."

"Debbie, what the hell?" 

"To which part?"

Ian doesn't even know where to begin. He gets up instead and walks to the door and opens it. Sure enough there's a car parked outside. Ian walks towards it and sees the occupant of the car roll down the window. 

"Morning Mr. Gallagher. I'm Abel."

"I'm aware. You go around fucking all your clients sisters?"

The young extremely goodlooking guy swallows. "She's... it wasn't like that. I like her sir. Please don't..."

"Shut up." no way this guy is experienced enough to be a bodyguard. "Have you even ever killed anyone?"

Abel gets out of the car and stands at ease in front of Ian with his hands behind his back. "You would not be the first one to underestimate me sir."

"Jesus Christ." Ian shakes his head and calls Mickey. 

_Hello my good-looking red-headed boyfriend._

What? "You're in a good mood." Ian points out. 

_My meeting was successful. Are you okay? If Debbie hadnt picked up your phone I was about to fly back._

"You called?"

_Yeah like ten times. Why did you sleep so much? Is it the meds?_

Ian ignores him. "You sent a child to protect me?"

"Sir I am twenty..."

"Shhhh." 

Mickey laughs. _I told my head of security to take care of it. He told me not to undermine him. Said that Adam was fucking bad ass. Which in my opinion means he's fit to protect precious cargo._

Ian tries not to blush unsuccessfully. "I'm precious cargo?"

"'Course you are. Should know that by now firecrotch."

Ian blushes harder and glares at Abel when he smirks knowingly at him. "Why are you smiling? The senator's my cousin."

"Sure, sir."

Ian rolls his eyes and walks away. _Cousin? Really Ian? Why does Adam sound so young?_

"Abel."

"Whatever."

"He is. When are you coming back?"

_Well, I was supposed to stay here till tomorrow but there's no need now so, see you tonight?_

"See you tonight."

_Ian?_

"Yeah?"

_I miss you._

Mickey hangs up. Ian cradles the phone to his chest and smiles to himself. If he forgets the fact that Mickey doesn't say the three words anymore his boyfriend makes him pretty happy. The way he treats him, the way he takes care of him, the way he touches him, the way he loves him. Mickey makes Ian fall in love with him everytime he sees him. And the senator may not say it but he _shows_ it. And if Ian wasnt such a sappy guy that would probably be enough. 

That stupid statement puts all the doubts about Ian not being special in his head, and then Mickey goes and calls him _precious cargo_ and Ian forgets what he was mad about. 

Ian looks at Abel one last time who waves at him with a smile he would consider nice if his boyfriend's wasn't much more beautiful. He nods back and walks in the house. He finds Debbie with headphones on dancing to a music video on TV. He pulls them off. 

"Are you fifteen or twenty six?"

"It's called letting loose jerk ass." she says and puts them back on. 

Ian let's her be and goes to microwave his food before he starts making trips to the bathroom. 

 

______________

 

"The only reason I haven't killed you is because the last couple of weeks Mickey went completely off the raider and even we couldn't find him. So the big boss wants results or else I will kill you myself." Lisa finishes and kicks Kevin out of the car. Literally. 

Kevin sniffs and hugs himself. He calls his sister who confirms she's in the house. He then texts the senator. 

**Important people after me. Need a meeting.**

He puts the phone back in his pocket as he continues to walk home. He doesn't expect a reply. The senator never replies. But he's hoping that message is enough to get his attention. Twenty minutes later he walks through their apartment. 

"What going on? Are you okay?" Carisa asks panicking and checks him for bruises. 

"I'm fine. But everything is not okay. I really think they're going to kill me Carisa."

Carisa goes to the living room and sits on the couch. "I'm not saying that you should because there's nothing stopping them from killing you even after you tell them. But, why haven't told them?"

"That the senator's gay? I have no proof!"

"No but if you plant the idea in their heads they would investigate for themselves. But again I still vote you not tell them anything and we get the hell out of dodge." 

"I have a plan."

Carisa groans. "No Kevin. No more plans. Let's just pack up and go."

"We need money to run."

"We have money. And even if we didn't we would still have enough to run. You will end up getting yourself killed over fucking stupidity!"

"Look, what if I meet with the senator, ask him for money in exchange for my silence, huh?"

Carisa stands up and stares him down. "You mean blackmail?"

"No, talk reasonably. From one man to another."

Carisa laughs humorlessly. "Why are you messing with politicians Kevin? They will kill you and get away with it."

"We can't just leave blindly Carisa. We need fucking money!" 

"Oh my God you're stupid!" Kevin drops on the couch and holds his head in his hands. "You only want to meet with him because of this stupid obsession you have for him." she says calmly. "You yourself told me you think he loves that Ian guy, why won't you just let him go?"

Kevin shakes his head and wipes his tears. "I don't know Carisa. I don' fucking know."

"Jesus Kevin."

Carisa joins her brother on the couch and takes his hand. She doesn't know how, but she knows she is about to loose her brother if they don't leave. But Kevin and this disease that he refuses to get treated for will never see things her way. So she continues to be the voice of reason, and prays that her words kick in one of this days. 

 

 

 

To Be Continued.......


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more days (it's 2 for me but since it's the US I should count three too) till we are one step closer to episode 9. Wow. I hear there is a spoiler photo of Mickey in the Gallagher kitchen. Can't wait to find out what that's about. *squeals*
> 
> Anyhu,  
> #enjoy

Ian is lying on the couch waiting anxiously for his boyfriend while Debbie is outside with Abel. Ian wonders how that guy would protect him if he was in real danger yet he was so mesmerized by his sister. Clearly. 

"Honey, I'm home!"

Coming from Mickey that is so hilarious Ian just bellows with laughter. "Are you for real?"

"Fuck no. You just looked too fucking serious man."

Ian laughs again and moves to hug Mickey. The hug turns to a kiss, which turns into making out, which turns into undressing each other, which leads to Mickey tiring his boxers. _Again._

"Okay, that was on purpose." Ian accuses as they kiss and walk blindly to their bedroom. 

"Can't prove that." 

Ian laughs which comes out muffled when they continue to kiss. He had missed Mickey. Just two fucking days and he had missed him so much. So there's no time to take their time now. Right now it's about showing each other just how much they missed each other. 

The move together on their bouncy bed and moan together. Mickey switches their position such that he's on top but Ian switches them again not long after. They groan and kiss and look Into each other's eyes. Ian can see the love and affection in Mickey's ocean blue eyes and wishes his boyfriend would stop holding back. 

He thrusts harder inside him with Mickey giving as good as he's getting. _Fuck this feels amazing,_ Ian thinks. He gets lost in Mickey's wet heat, gets lost in Mickey's kisses and Mickey's touch and his heart and body overflow with his love for the other man and he finds himself blurting 'I love you' when Mickey pulls on his ass and puts a finger inside him. 

As soon as those words have been uttered, both men freeze and stare at each other. They both clearly know what's going on. Ian waits for the reply but it doesn't come. However when Mickey gently caresses his cheek and pulls him much closer, kissing him deeply, instead of Ian being hurt he feels loved even though Mickey didn't say the words back. And they start moving again together, moaning and calling each other's names. 

And before Ian knows it they're coming simultaneously with Mickey getting friction from both their bodies since they're holding each other tightly and his dick is trapped between them. 

"Fuck I missed you." Mickey breathes. 

Ian kisses him back in reply before pulling out and laying on his side. 

"Who does this better, me or Mandy?" Ian asks he wipes off the concealer off Mickey's knuckles. He had asked Mandy to teach him when the senator started to prefer waking up next to him most mornings. 

"Me."

Ian laughs. "That wasn't an option."

"It fucking should be. When I'm doing it myself if neither of you is around it's not easy. So the medal goes to me." 

Ian just chuckles and shakes his head. "So was the meeting in LA about your re-election too?" Ian asks as he draws patterns on Mickey's chest. 

"Yeah man, can never have to many people on your side."

"You mean the other senators?"

"Sure. Every other leader. The many you get on your side the better."

"I never voted for you, you know."

"So that means if you vote next time it will be because you've had a taste of my impeccable skills in bed?" Mickey teases and chuckles. 

"Pretty much, yeah." they both laugh. 

"So who'd you vote for?"

"I didn't. Wasn't into politics much. Not until you. And I still wouldn't say I'm a fan now though either." Mickey laughs again and turns to face him. 

The brunette looks into Ian's eyes intensely and Ian just knows he's blushing. Especially when Mickey smirks. The shorter man caresses Ian from his chest to his dick and massages it still looking at ian. The red head moans when he feels his dick filling up. Mickey leans closer and licks his lips. Ian closes the last few inches. He whispers _Mickey_ against his lips and claims the shorter man's lips. He doesn't waste time before he's penetrating him for round two. 

 

________________

 

Ian groans as he wakes up the next morning. He stretches out his hand but Mickey's side is empty. He lifts his head and frowns at the empty space. He gets up lazily and puts on some boxers then goes to look for his boyfriend before he can start getting ready for work. He checks the bathroom first and finds his boyfriend on the toilet reading a newspaper.

"Morning." Ian greets as he reaches for the toothpaste. 

"Morning." Mickey replies as he continues to frown at something on the paper. 

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. You're gonna be late for work. Simon is waiting outside."

"What happened to Abel?"

"He watches the house."

"Oh."

Ian brushes his teeth and when he's done turns to Mickey. "Why do you look out for me so much?"

Mickey looks at him with a sharp raise of his eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Yeah, but why do you?"

"What are you getting at Ian?"

Ian thinks it's either now or never. "I love you."

Mickey turns back to the newspaper. "Me too."

"You too what?"

"What?" Mickey folds up the newspaper but doesn't look at Ian. 

"I said I love you."

"And I heard you. To which I replied I do too. Now can I take a shit in private please?"

"No! Not until you tell me why you do that."

Mickey shakes his head and gets up. "Nothing's happening anyway." he walks out but Ian is right on his heels. 

Mickey goes and drops on the couch. "Mick."

Mickey sighs. "I just... Do you really need to hear it?"

Ian takes the opposite brown couch. "Yes."

"I thought actions speak louder than words."

"Not always." Ian replies. 

Mickey sits up and faces Ian elbows on his knees. "I know I haven't said it since we made up, alright?"

"Why?"

"Okay, the whole you doubting me thing hit me pretty hard alright? So I figured what's the fucking point in saying it all the God damn time if you're not going to believe me?"

"But I thought we talked and resolved that issue and I promised never..."

"I know. It's just... I don know Ian. But I do, so much."

Ian rubs his face and leans back. "The reason I doubted you was because of what Roy said. But not just Roy. Svetlana said it, Simon said it. All of them said the _exact_ same thing. That you've kept me around. Like I'm just passing through, you know?"

"They said that?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry man. Guess it's my fault. Before you no one ever lasted a week. I can see how they could be waiting for me to drop you. Why didn't you fucking tell me this?"

Ian shrugs. "Are we okay Mick? Because I really do love you and I would like for when I express it to hear it back." Ian looks down at his feet. 

He doesn't look at him but he can feel Mickey sliding towards him on the carpet. Ian tries to resist the urge to laugh but to no avail. Mickey comes and leans on his knees and looks up at him. 

"Ian Gallagher, I Mickey Milkovich, _love you_ so fucking much."

Ian giggles and nods. But Mickey is not done yet. 

"You're the only meat in my rice."

"What?"

"You're the only star in my sky."

"That makes no sense."

"You're the king of my heart."

" _Oh God._ " Ian groans and covers his eyes. 

Mickey pulls back his hands and whispers, "You, are my fucking oxygen."

"Okay that's enough." 

Ian gets up and tries to run but Mickey holds on to him and pulls him down on the carpet too. He continues spewing nonsense that Ian is absolutely enjoying the hell out of. His boyfriend can be such a moron sometimes. 

Love confessions have turned into grinding on each other on the fluffy carpet when the door opens. 

"Hello lovebirds." Debbie greets. "Ugh, put those away." she covers her eyes referring to their hard ons. 

"Why are you here?" Ian groans. 

"For your information, the senator summoned me."

"You did?" Ian looks at Mickey. 

Mickey gets up and walks to their room. "Gotta get dressed first."

Ian follows him to do the same. He is curious to know what's going on. Ian is about to follow Mickey outside when he's reminded to take his meds. He does so quickly so he doesn't miss anything. 

"Your brother told me you don't really do anything."

"That's not true, I do stuff."

"Yeah." Ian chips in. "She definitely did Abel on his first day here."

"Ian!"  
"What?"

"Moving on. You were saying?"

Mickey shakes his head before continuing. "I have an assistant at work but I need someone for the road."

"What does that mean?" Debbie asks. 

Ian is in the kitchen making breakfast and heavily eavesdropping. "All I do is get documents everywhere I go. It fucking sucks to have to read and go through them and shit. Then I'm given all this deadlines and still expected to sign. Ian tells me you're very smart. I pretty much want you to analyse and read them for me then give me the jist of it. And I need someone I trust. Someone who won't twist anything or lie to me."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Good. I already have like a shit ton in my briefcase. Get to."

"Wait, I'm I getting paid for this?"

"I haven't seen what you can do yet Missy!" Mickey says.

Debbie nods and goes for his briefcase. Ian mouths a 'thank you'. "Sure, but I was seriously drowning." Mickey tells him. "Now go to work!"

 

_________________

 

Debbie is analysing Mickey's next speech when she notices the senator has been too quiet. She looks towards the door to find Mickey intently watching something outside. 

"What are you doing?"

Mickey jumps. "Fuck Debbie. Jesus!"

"Again, what are you doing?"

"I think I need to fire him." Mickey nods towards Abel.

"What? Why?!"

"Or right, forgot he's your boyfriend." he sighs. 

Debbie watches Abel like Mickey is. The delicious man took off his suit jacket and has folded up his sleeves and it wiping on his car. Damn he looks hot. Debbie wants to jump him right now. 

_Oh._

"Mind if I ask what Abel's done wrong?"

"His hair is too long, before when he was standing watching the house, his whole stance was unprofessional, he has time to laugh with Ian, which means he gets easily distracted. And what about when you two go to... whatever. Who the fuck's watching the house then?"

"Wow, do any of those things even have anything to do with security?"

Mickey huffs and glares at her. "Doesn't matter. Gonna find something wrong with him soon."

"Or, here's a crazy suggestion, you could trust your boyfriend to stay faithful to you, and trust the _straight_ bodyguard won't touch the forbidden fruit." she laughs. 

Mickey nods. "Fine." he conceads reluctantly.

Debbie shakes her head and gets back to work. She knew Mickey was the jealous type. She was so right. 

 

 

To Be Continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos n review, they make me smiley. He he hee


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, P. S- we are gonna time jump a lot in this, because.... Well, just know that that's gonna happen often. 
> 
> In other news,  
>  **Enjoy**  
>  Ha ha ha.. those are so not news, but enjoy.... by force. Yes, I'm forcing u to enjoy this. *snickers*
> 
> He he hee I don know whats wrong with me, ignore me. I was born this way. Seriously though, thanx for the love. Muah!!!

_Two Weeks Later_

 

It's been couple of weeks since Debbie started working for Mickey and she loves it. She's constantly on the move which is amazing because she has always loved travelling. Also, she doesn't think the senator would ever cheat on her brother, but she can keep an eye on that. Then there's the issue of not relying on her siblings or Derek for financial support. Like now last week she and her daughter had the best day ever just the two of them. She didn't have to bring Derek along this time because she could afford to take Frannie out herself. _And_ She's fucking Abel on the regular which means she can stop being a slut now. And the beautiful man is so sweet she thinks she could get over Derek the asshole any day now. 

So yeah, Debbie is pretty darn good right now. She think she and Ian are even. She will be making sure to tell her brother that. 

Right now she's in this very sweet land cruiser. They were supposed to go to Illinois but Mickey had gotten a text that he'd shown to Joey, and now they have changed courses. Joey, Mickey's brother like she'd recently discovered, is the one driving and apparently this is his car. And boy is this man scary on the outside. But once Debbie had gotten over his size, she had found out he was great company. 

But not right now. Right now there's tension in the car and she's positive it has something to do with that text message. Both brothers are quiet and thoughtful and she doesn't know where they're headed. So she also keeps mum and waits to see their destination.

~•

 

"We are going to be a while but... don' leave this car." Mickey says before he gets out of the car. 

" _Stay here._ " Joey repeats before following Mickey. 

Five minutes in and Debbie feels like there are needles on the car seat and they're pricking her ass. Like she's not going to be comfortable unless she gets out of this car and follows the brothers. They're outside and apartment complex, and she saw the exact house they went to. She could just go and listen in. She knew she had strictly been advised against it, but that's also the reason she _needs_ to. 

What if Mickey was in there meeting a side dish? At the end of the day she was doing this for her brother. 

With that conclusion Debbie gets out of the land cruiser and walks towards the ground floor apartment she saw the brothers walk in. 

"What are you, fucking dumb?" that's angry Joey speaking. "So what I'm getting from you is, you could choose either side. It only depends on whether Mickey gives in to this little blackmail."

"No, that's not true, I love Mickey!" 

A voice Debbie doesn't know yells. And why does this guy love the senator? Debbie knew she was right to come and eavesdrop. She hears two hard slap and flinches. Those have to be painful. 

"Joey, that's enough!" Mickey intervenes. "Kevin, what do you want?"

This Kevin -Debbie notes- sniffs and coughs for a while. "All I ever wanted was you Mickey, I know you're with Ian but why..."

"Mickey just let me do this." Joey begs. 

Mickey sighs with exasperation. "I will not let you kill him Joey."

"But he wants to expose you to **blank,** Roy said if the world ever found out you'd be done. Mick, bro, we've come too far to let this twink ruin every single fucking thing you've worked so fucking hard for!" Joey punches a wall and Debbie finches, again. She needs to stop doing that. "We know what **blank** has against you. He threatened you to your face when he lost to you. If he finds even the least bit of laverage, bro..." he trails off. 

There is silence for a while. 

"What do you need the money for?" Mickey finally asks. 

"Mick..."

"It's alright Joey."

"My sister Carisa thinks that since **blank's** people threatened my life we need to run."

"She sounds smart." Mickey says. 

"But then I wouldn't get to see you." 

That's this guy's argument? Seriously? Debbie almost wants to burge in and see this stupid idiot. His life is in fucking danger and he's worried about not seeing a man he can't have? Because Debbie has gathered that by now. This Kevin knows about Ian but still wants the senator, then there's the fact that she doesn't think Mickey would let Joey hurt a guy he cares about. 

"Kevin this fucking obsession has to stop. You're a good looking guy, you need to move on from me. Now listen, if I give you this money, will you run? Because **blank** will kill you whether you tell him about me or not. And you know that, otherwise you wouldn't be here. So will you dissapear?" 

"I guess." Kevin let's out reluctantly. 

"Okay, someone will be in touch. In the meantime I need to know how you managed to stalk me and Ian for this long. Obviously my guys are slacking off."

Debbie thinks it's time for her to leave. She hears Joey ask Kevin how much he wants but if she stays any longer she's going to me made. She quickly runs back to the car but when she tries to get in it doesn't open. 

"Dammit! I need a key. This stupid modern cars." 

She leans on the car instead and pulls out her phone. **Who's Kevin?**

**Kind of like Mickey's stalker. Y?**

"Thought we told you to stay in the car." Joey squints at her. 

"You took too long, needed to stretch my legs."

Joey keeps the squinting going for a few more seconds before unlocking the car. "Sit at the front with me." Debbie quickly obeys. That's when Mickey gets in the back seat with who Debbie assumes is Kevin. "A friend." Joey explains. 

Debbie nods and focuses her eyes forward. Kevin's face is already starting to bruise and she wonders if Joey really expects her to believe that _friend_ lie.

 

____________________

 

Ian paces back and forth as he waits for Mickey to come back home. He looks at the last text Debbie sent before she stopped replying and went completely quiet. 

**Mickey and Joey are with him RN**

_What the hell?_ Why was Mickey _his_ boyfriend, meeting with fucking Kevin? Ian's mind is whirling and he doesn't understand. Mickey had said he never replied or picked any of that asshole's calls and texts. So why the hell was he meeting him? 

Ian: **Where are you????**

Mick: **Will be home in 10**

Ian reads the text and throws the phone on the couch. He needs an explanation and he needs it right fucking now. 

~•

_Eleven Minutes Later_

Ian doesn't even wait for Mickey to close the door. "You said ten minutes." he accuses even as he helps Mickey get out of his suit jacket. 

Mickey laughs. "Ian it's..." he finishes with a chuckle. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you said you cut all ties with Kevin."

Mickey frowns. "Which I did."

Ian throws the jacket on the floor angrily. "That why you met with him today?"

Debbie ducks slowly into the guest bedroom trying to be invisible but Ian ignores her. 

"Joey was right. Debbie didn't stay in the car." Mickey says. 

"What?" Ian asks confused. 

"There's this guy. His name is **blank.** He's had it out for me since I won. He was the senator of Illinois before me and he didn't appreciate a first timer couple of years younger than him winning the election. He has tried to bring me down unsuccessfully in the past. If he's going after Kevin it means he's getting desperate."

"That still explains nothing." Ian insists stubbornly.

"Kevin came to me. He and his sister needs to run before he ends up dead or worse... or both."

"Oh." Ian says and picks up the jacket he dropped and straightens it. "Sorry." he mutters. "I thought..."

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. "I know what you thought. Can I get my kiss now?" 

Ian nods and smiles sheepishly before wrapping his hands around his boyfriend. "Kevin has a sister?"

"Was surprised too. When my people did a background check they found he had no family or friends. Weird." he shrugs. "I said kiss me."

Ian smiles and obliges. He inhales and just relishes in his boyfriend's soft deliciousness of pure _Mickey._

"There's no dinner. I was mad." Ian takes off his tie. "Maybe we can order that Chinese shit you like so much."

"Is the coast clear? Can i come out now?" Debbie peaks from the guest bedroom. 

"You!" Mickey points. "Did I hire an assistant or Ian's personal spie?"

Debbie shrugs. "Honestly, both."

Mickey tilts his head. "Not even if I hike your salary?" 

Ian laughs as he heads to the kitchen to get the take out menu. "Not even then Mick. Bros before hoes, right Debs?"

Debbie nods and Mickey clicks his tongue. "So I'm alone here?"

Ian comes and pecks his cheek. "Of cause not. Never."

Ian enjoys watching Mickey's blush rise from his neck to his cheeks. So he does the logical thing and kisses him harder. 

"Ugh. Why did I move in here? I gotta see this everyday now?"

Both men stop kissing and turn to her. "What?"

"What?" Debby asks innocently as she bites on a sausage. 

Ian lets go of Mickey and goes to the guest bedroom. All the closets are full and so is the shoe rack. He goes back out to where Mickey has joined Debbie on the counter and has joined the sausage munching.

"Son of a bitch." 

"Shut up! You can't leave without me." Debbie sates. 

"Mickey are you seeing this?"

Mickey shrugs. "Not gonna hear me complaining. I find it very convenient."

Ian huffs and takes Mickey's suit and tie. "We are not keep our voices down when we fuck 'cause of you!" 

"I've been managing so far!" 

Debbie yells as he walks into the bedroom. To be honest he doesn't even know why he's surprised. 

 

_______________

 

The following day Ian wakes up to Mickey yelling at someone on the phone. 

"What the hell Svet! Whatever give him the fucking phone."

Ian sits up and rubs his eyes. "Mick?"

"I'm sorry, din' mean to wake ya." he apologizes before going back to the phone. "Hey little man, what's going on? Okay, you're not a little man anymore. Talk to me." Ian scoots closer and wraps his arms around a sited Mickey from behind. His boyfriend automatically leans back and holds one of Ian's hands. "Okay, so what do you want? Okay, Okay. You will find me when you come home from school. I promise. Love you." 

Mickey hangs up and sighs. "I have to go home."

"What's wrong?" Ian asks and kisses his shoulder comfortingly. 

"Yev says dad doesn't spend time with him anymore."

"But you do."

"Not as much as I used to and to him... he feels neglected."

Ian nods. He understands. "It's okay. Do what you need to do."

"You sure?" Mickey turns around in his arms. 

"Ofcause, a son needs his father."

Mickey gives him a dry kiss. "Thank you."

Ian deepens the kiss and pulls Mickey down with him. Mickey laughs and turns around so they can enjoy their daily morning ritual. 

 

 

To Be Continued..........


	22. Chapter 22

Ian lays in their bed feeling lonely. 

Mickey was supposed to go and come back and it's been two days now and his boyfriend still isn't back. And what sucks is he can't even complain about it because children come first, and Ian would sound like the biggest ass. He turns and turns in his bed. He can't find the right position today for some reason. Mickey travels all the time after all. But then again this time they are in completely good terms. In fact they are in _great_ terms.

He gives himself thirty more minutes of tossing and turning before he gives up. He walks out to head to Debbie's room when she finds Abel? in the kitchen. Ian crosses his arms and watches as his apparent bodyguard bites on his food. He must really be hungry not to have noticed him yet. 

Ian clears his throat and Abel jumps. "Sir!" he shouts with his mouth full and Ian grimaces. He quickly swallows and wipes his mouth. "I'm so sorry, please don't fire me, Debbie made me dinner."

"And you were starving so you couldn't say no?" Ian raises an eyebrow. Abel looks at the counter and Ian looks at him shocked. "You hadn't eaten all day!"

"Two days ago Mr. Milkovich told me never to leave your side."

"So you couldn't even get lunch?"

"Have you met him?" Ian tilts his head. "What am I saying, of cause you know him. He's your boyf... cousin." Abel coughs. 

Ian rolls his eyes. "You can finish eating, where's Debbie?"

"She's... passed out." 

"You didn't."

"Not in this house, no." Abel hurries to explain. 

"That doesn't make it any better. But Debbie is a grown woman." Ian sighs. "Lock the door when you leave."

"Yes sir."

Ian stops from where he was already heading to Debbie's room. "It's Ian, Abel."

Abel nods. "I know, but if it's okay with you, I'd prefer to keep calling you sir."

"You really afraid of the senator that much?" 

Abel shrugs and Ian leaves for Debbie's room. He knocks gently before entering. "Heeeey." he whispers. 

"I told you we can't hook up in here. Leave before Ian..."

"Ew!" 

Debbie quickly turns at the sound of his voice. "Ian what the hell?"

Ian groans and joins her under the blanket. "Can't sleep. I'm used to sleeping with my boyfriend in my arms."

"We're not cuddling just so you know."

Ian clicks his tongue and situates himself. "Go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight." Beat. "So Mickey is a cuddler?" Ian quickly lifts his head and pokes at her. "What?"

"Don't you _ever_ repeat those words, ever again. Unless you want me to be single."

"Mickey wouldn't leave you. He loves you too much."

"How can you be sure? Everyone has their limits. Like if my disease ever acts up, you really think he would be able to handle me on top of being a senator?"

"Yes actually. You've been dating for what, seven months now?"

"Eight." Ian corrects proudly. 

"Eight months. And he lives with you, bought you a fucking house, protects you 24/7..."

"Alright I get it." Ian sighs. "Mickey loves me and I love him. But he's a goodlooking US senator and I'm crazy and from the south side, with a fucked up family and all I have to offer is my love. Ofcause the insecurities will always be there."

Debbie caresses his wrist because she understands. "Maybe your love is all he needs."

Ian sighs and closes his eyes. "You're probably right."

 

_________________

 

The following morning Ian cannot wait to get to work so he can see Mickey. However he needs to dodge Abel because Lip asked to walk him to work and Ian wants some brother time without all the unnecessary security. He finishes the entire bottle of water he takes his meds with then goes to the backyard and jumps over the fence. He can't believe he has to escape from his own house. Jesus. 

He finds Lip not that far from the condo. 

"Hey." Lip greets as he drops his cigarette and lights another. "Sup." they bro hug as Ian bums a cigarette even though he hasn't smoked in ages. "How's life among the rich?"

"I don't know my neighbours."

Lip laughs. "Why not?"

"The next house is quite a distance away, plus I got Mickey, and Debbie, and apparently Abel."

"Who the fuck is Abel?"

"My new bodyguard. Looks 17 but apparently he's twenty... something." Ian exhales through his nose and for a minute doesn't understand why he quit. Demn, that feels good. 

"So have you hit that yet?" Lip wiggles his eyebrows. 

Ian sighs. "I am not you, asshole. I know how to stay in a relationship."

"Yeah. Till you cheat."

"Fuck you!" Ian glares at him. "I love Mickey. Would never step out on him. Also, Debbie's is fucking him."

"What?" Lip stops walking and pushes at Ian's chest to stop him. "Why'd you let her do that? She's never going to grow if she keeps..."

"First of all, I don't control Debbie's vagina. Second, she's fucking twenty six years old. Also, calm down, they're dating. And with Debbie working for Mickey she's finally getting her shit together."

"Wow. Looks like all good things are hidden in the northside. Mickey gets you a condo, gives Debbie a job, maybe _I_ should come work for the senator too."

Ian shrugs. "Need to pee. Hold this." he hands Lip his cigarette and walks towards the nearest bush. 

Lip starts laughing. "You are so lucky your boyfriend's in the closet. This would be paparazzi gold." Ian flips him off with one hand while he pees with the other. "On the other hand, this could totally come in handy someday." Lip says.

Ian doesn't realise what Lip means until he's done and turns around to find Lip recording him. "Are you serious? You're supposed to be my brother."

"I _am_ being your brother, it's what we do, we take advantage of each other!" Lip says as he tries to keep the phone out of Ian's reach who is trying to get to that photo, or video. 

"You are such, an asshole." Ian huffs when he's unsuccessful.

"Thank you." Lip replies. 

 

_____________

 

When they finally arrive at the senate building Ian heads inside after they've agreed to meet for drinks this week. Ian is late but he walks straight to his office and Seline lets it slip. Ian is nose deep in his work when he gets a text from Mickey. 

Mickey: **You busy?**

Ian: **Y?**

Mickey: **Come up**

As usual Ian does not hesitate to head to Mickey's office. He drops his papers on the senator's desk and goes to Mickey's side of the desk. The brunette smirks and spins the chair towards Ian who sits on his lap and wraps an arm around his neck. 

"I missed you." Ian voices after they're done making out.

Mickey laughs. "We saw each other yesterday at work."

"Yeah but we didn't wake up together or sleep together."

Mickey caresses his cheek. "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. Yevgeny..."

"Don't apologise. I get it." Ian bends down to kiss him. "We haven't fucked in two days though."

"Yeah, I know. We should correct that."

Ian hums and nips at Mickey's neck. "Too bad we can't do it here."

Mickey moans. "Yeah, too bad."

"Well, there is one thing we can do here." Ian says with a smirk.

"What?"

Ian just smiles and gets up. He then kneels down between Mickey's legs. "Ian, fuck. We can't... _shit._ " Mickey gives up all protests when Ian swallows him up to his pubes. 

"Oh, God I've missed you." Ian twirls his tongue around the tip and Mickey fucks up into him. Ian holds on to his hips to keep him still. "Maybe..." Mickey breathes. "Maybe you can come stay with us for a while, _Jesus._ "

Ian releases Mickey's dick with a pop and looks up at him in disbelieve. "What?"

"Yeah. Come stay with me for as long as I'm there."

"Stay with you where your wife and son live?" Mickey nods. "You don't think that's a little unconventional?"

Mickey thinks about it for a minute before he holds Ian's head and directs it back on his still hard dick. Ian complies and continues to drive Mickey to his orgasm. 

 

__________________

 

The man is watching TV with his wife Norah when his phone rings. It's Lisa. He quickly gets up and runs to the balcony.

"Yeah?" he asks expectantly.

_How much do you love me K?_

"Yeah, yeah, you're fucking amazing. Talk to me."

_We found something. Remember that redhead our guy mentioned? The one that hangs out with that Kevin._

"He's Milkovich's staff of something."

_Yeah, we have reason to believe the senator is more than just his boss._

"What do you mean?"

_We don't have all the facts yet but what we have gathered so far is that he is very close to the senator. In what way we can't be sure yet. But good news is, unlike the senator's wife and son, this guy we can get to. His security is not that tight._

"And you're sure Milkovich would care if we went after this guy?"

_From what we've gathered so far, yes. What should we do?_

The man takes a beat to think about it. "Gather more info on this red head. Then let me know. I also want to know the reasons as to why our guy stationed at the senate building, thinks this red head should be a person of interest."

 _Got it. Reese and I will meet with our source and then I will send you an email._

"Good. Very good Lisa."

 

________________

 

Ian has just taken a seat on the other side of Mickey's desk when there's a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" Mickey says. 

"Sorry to interrupt Mickey, but Seline says to tell Ian that he should take the documents to her for approval."

Ian smiles. He kisses Mickey one last time and walks towards the door. 

"Hey," Ian turns around. "Think about it, alright?"

Ian sighs. "I promise to think about it."

Mickey nods. "Oh, and Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not pee in the bushes next time? You're embarassing me."

Ian gasps. "How did you...? Not even gonna ask."

 

 

To Be Continued.......


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter guys. Sorry for the wait. ❤❤

Ian is walking home and he can't help but keep looking around. He's feeling too self conscious now. If little information as him peeing in the bushes gets to Mickey... he knows it's for his own good but he thinks Abel --if he's as competent as advertised-- should be enough. He gets out his phone and calls his boyfriend. 

_Sup?_

"All this unknown people you have following me are creeping me the fuck out Mick." Ian complains as he looks around trying to see if the guy on the bench on his right is one of them. "Especially since I don't know where they are."

Mickey laughs. _I know I'm extra careful Ian, but if anyone finds out about us... I just want you to have the same security as Svetlana and my son._

Ian stops walking and massages his temple. He's torn between being touched at how much he matters to Mickey and feeling invaded. "And I get that, but no one knows so far. So maybe it can just be Abel for now?"

_You fucking ditched him this morning Ian._

"Okay, what if I promise not to do that again, will you call off your ghosts?" he squits at an older man buying a hotdog suspiciously. This seriously needs to stop. 

Mickey sighs and Ian knows he's about to cave albeit reluctantly. _Fuck, fine._

Ian exhales in relief. "Thank you. I love you."

_Yeah, yeah, love ya too._

Ian is about to hang up when, "Now Mickey!"

Mickey laughs. _Okay, alright. Now._

The senator hangs up and Ian can't wipe off the painful smile he's spotting. Damn he's happy. He walks towards his house and finds a flustered Abel pacing on the sidewalk clearly waiting for him. 

"Sir!" Ian ignores him and keeps walking. "Sir Ian please, can you not do what you did this morning again?"

"Sir Ian? What is this, nineteen fifty four?"

Abel sighs clearly upset. "Please you _can't_ do that. You can't just ran."

Ian tilts his head. "If you're any good at your job, I wouldn't have been able to."

"It's called trust!"

Ian frowns at this guy. Why does he look like he's about to cry. Surely Mickey wasn't that hard on him, he looks so scared. Ian feels sorry for him and sighs. He had promised Mickey anyway. 

"Fine." Abel exhales visibly in relief. How really tough is this guy? Ian crosses his arms. "I am beginning to doubt if you're really qualified to protect me."

Abel's face goes hard and the innocent looking man is gone. He turns to a tall older man walking past them. 

"What are you looking at? Keep fucking walking!" Abel yells at the guy trying to get a reaction out of the stranger. Ian has to say he's surprised. 

"Excuse me?" the guy turns to Abel angrily. 

"You heard me. Unless you need me to make you."

The guy moves towards Abel and for a minute Ian is worried about his bodyguard. This guy has a couple of inches on both of them and is bigger than Abel in size. 

"You need to learn some respect _boy._ " the stranger growls. 

Abel gives a chuckle that makes Ian shiver. Next thing Ian knows the stranger is on his knees and Abel is clutching one of his hands painfully against his back. 

"Apologise." Abel whispers with the same dangerous voice as before. The one that gave Ian jitters. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Just please let me go!" 

"Good." Abel let's him go forcefully and the older man lands face first on the pavement. "And don't you ever think about coming near me or my friend again."

The stranger nods in fear and takes off. Abel turns to Ian and straightens his suit jacket. "Now, sir, do I finally get your approval?" Ian nods wordlessly still shocked. 

Before his eyes, Ian sees the Abel he's used to come back and he blinks. His face is back to it's normal innocent looking young self. The brown haired bodyguard gives Ian a wide sheepish smile. 

"Oh thank God!" Abel says relieved. "I was worried Joey was gonna have to kill me." Ian must have been staring for too long because Abel snaps his fingers at him. "Sir?"

Ian shakes his head and just walks towards the house. He finds Debbie on the kitchen counter going through a million documents. 

"Did you know Abel can be scary when he wants to be?"

"Yeah, totally. Saw him in action and I was shocked. Used to be in the army." Debbie explains biting at the lid of her pen.

"Demn." Ian replies and heads to his and Mickey's bedroom to remove his work clothes. 

 

_______________

 

A week and a half later of Mickey still living with his family, Ian thinks no one would judge him if he complains. It's totally _appropriate_ now. On Wednesday the next day Ian doesn't even go to his office. He heads straight to Mickey's office and pushes open the door. Mickey looks up with a glare that quickly disappears when he sees it's Ian, which then turns to worry when he notices Ian's mood. Ian wants to laugh at the different facial expressions but he's too upset. 

"What's wrong?" Mickey asks. 

"I need you to come home." Ian means it to come out angry but it sounds more like a whine. 

Mickey bites his lip and Ian just knows the other man is trying not to laugh. It takes everything he has not to stump his foot and throw a tantrum like a ten year old. So he chooses to glare at his boyfriend instead. 

"I'm sorry man. Look, was supposed to come back last week buy Yevy got sick. Then I was to come on Sunday, but some shit as his school came up. And I can't come back today because Svet just called to tell me he got fucking suspended." Mickey finishes with a sigh. 

That sounds to Ian like a boy acting up to get his dad to stay but Mickey doesn't realise he's being manipulated. Ian won't say anything though, can't blame the kid for not wanting his father to leave. Ian sighs. He has no choice now. 

"Fine I'll do it."

Mickey gives him his dimpled smile that Ian loves so much. Ian had stood his ground about not going to Mickey's matrimonial home but it seemed he would have to now. 

"Really?" Mickey asks hopefully.

Ian nods. "Yeah. Time I met your son anyway. He looks like a charmer."

"Great. Let's go now." Mickey gets up already gathering up his things. 

"What?" 

"Now, is what I said." the brunette chuckles. "Have to be somewhere in the afternoon and he's home 'cause of his suspension so... Hey Debs, come to my office and carry everything on my desk, I'll direct you where to meet me. Okay." Mickey hangs up and turns to Ian. "C'mon, I've missed you too man. I get to spend time with my son _and,_ my boyfriend." he waves his hand around. "Two birds one stone or whatever."

 

_______________

 

Ian is nervous to say the least. Dave drives them towards a huge gate and Ian looks around as they drive through. He looks out the window and doesn't even know where to start. The condo seemed so mild in comparison. The lawn, the flowers, the mansion, a garden, the pool, the security men, the fountain? 

"Just so you know, this is all Svet, not me." Mickey defends.

Ian can picture that. They walk towards the huge door and Ian takes a deep breath. He hasn't seen Svetlana since that day in the hotel and he's meeting the senator's son. He can't even begin to describe how nervous he is. With good reason too because as soon as he walks in he's received my a smiley Svetlana and a pouting younger version of his boyfriend. 

Svetlana gives him a hug. "Carrot boy. I am surprised you take this long."

"Umm.. sorry." he doesn't know what else to say. 

Svetlana turns to the blond 13 year old. "Say hello to Ian."

"Ah, so you do know my name." Ian can't help but joke. 

"Of cause I do. But my names are better." she laughs. "Yevgeny!" the boy shrugs and avoids looking at Ian. 

"Yevgeny!" Mickey calls. 

"It's okay, it fine. It will probably take some time." Ian whispers in his ear.

Mickey still gives his son a look before they walk into the rest of the house that definitely seems fit for a senator's salary. They all go to the _lounge_ room and take their seats. Ian wonders why the kid is blond and yet both his parents are not. 

"My fucking dad was blond, two of my brothers are blond." Mickey shrugs. "Genetics."

Ian can't believe he voiced his thoughts and decides to be more careful. He nods. "Hi Yevgeny." the boy all but sneers at him and it downs on Ian that Yevgeny knows who he is and he clearly blames him for every time Mickey spends away from him. 

"Yevgeny..." Mickey warns. 

"Hi." Yevgeny finally replies reluctantly. 

Mickey is about to say something when he gets a text. "I have to go." he looks apologetically at Ian. "You, behave." he points at his son and gets up then kisses Ian on the lips. "Will be back." he whispers against Ian's lips and then squeezes Svetlana's shoulder before leaving. 

As soon as he's gone though Yevgeny gets up and runs back inside the house and ignores his mother calling him. Ian sighs and leans back on his leather seat. 

"I am sorry. I do not know why he acts this way." Ian has a pretty good idea. She stands up and claps her hands. "We drink!"

She's leaving before Ian even replies. It sucks that his boyfriend's son already hates him and Ian wonders what he needs to do to change that. Svetlana comes back with a trey of drinks and a claw hammer? _What the hell?_ He watches as she places everything casually on the table. 

She pours them both cocktails then takes a seat. Ian raises confused eyebrow. "Oh this?" she points at the hammer. "Husband finally introduce you to our child. This means you are now part of family. You fuck up, this is what I use to bash your orange head."

Ian swallows and nods at the woman who is clearly Russian. 

 

________________

 

They're driving to the hotel where the meeting for those against the tax increase bill is being held. Debbie has to say she's surprised that Mickey is against it. It however makes her see just how much her future brother in law honestly cares about the people. She's glad to be working for him. Dave parks outside the hotel and they walk out with Simon right behind them. They have just gotten inside when George (the head of the meeting and completely against the bill) spots Mickey and starts walking towards them. 

He shakes Mickey's hand. "Mickey what are you doing here?"

Mickey furrows his brows confused. "What do you mean?"

George sighs. "I thought we were in this together but now I'm not so sure. One minute you're against the bill, the next you're cancelling meetings..."

"Hold up, which meetings did I cancel?"

"The last four we held. You canceled last minute. And today you said you weren't attending so I didn't expect to see you here." George says and then frowns. "Is that not the case?" 

"I didn't cancel any of those meetings George. I didn't even know about them till now."

"Just so I understand, so you are still _against_ the bill?"

"A hundred fucking percent."

"Okay! Good! Let's go." George starts leading the way. 

Debbie is about to follow them when Mickey stops her. "Get to the bottom of this. I wanna know what the fuck is going on. Start by calling Cynthia."

"Okay." Debbie replies and takes out her phone then dials Mickey's assistant. 

 

________________

 

Svetlana convinces Yevgeny to come down and talk to Ian after their 6th cocktail. She asks them to take a walk in her garden because _he likes it there, might be less hostile._ Of cause she's right -not about the hostility, it's still very much there- because Yevgeny confirms Ian's suspicions. 

"So, Yevy,"

"It's Yevgeny to you." he snaps. 

"Ofcause, I'm sorry." Ian apologises as they keep walking. "Your dad told me you got suspended."

"He shouldn't have, it's none of your fucking business."

Ian stops and sighs. He stands in front of Yevgeny who rolls his eyes at him. "What gives?"

The boy blinks up at him and Ian can't get over the similarity between father and son. "You're taking my dad away from me." he finally says and Ian sees the hurt Yevgeny is trying to mask with anger. 

"I assure you, that is not what I'm trying to do."

"Everytime he doesn't come home it's because he's with you."

"I'm his boyfriend Yevgeny it's what boyfriends do." Yevgeny pouts and shrugs. Ian scratches the back of his head. "What do you want? Ask me and I'll do it."

"I want my dad to be here some of the time too. Not just calling me and only seeing me on weekends." he sniffs. "He was my dad first." 

That confession pains Ian. He completely understands where the boy is coming from. "I'm so sorry Yevgeny. I didn't..." _consider your feelings when I spent every waking moment with your dad?_ "I'm sorry." he chooses to apologize again.

"You said you'd do anything I want."

"Yes." Ian nods eagerly. 

"Don't move in." Yevgeny says softly. "Please." he adds. 

Ian nods in understanding even though that wasn't his and Mickey's plan. "Okay. I won't."

Yevgeny smiles happily. "I punched another kid to get dad's attention."

Ian laughs. "You don't have to do that anymore. From now on I will make sure your dad comes to see you as often as possible. Here, pinky promise."

Yevgeny rolls his eyes but he's smiling this time. "I'm thirteen. And it's pinky _swear._ "

Ian tilts his head and raises his eyebrow. He smirks but doesn't put his pinky away until Yevgeny relents. 

 

______________

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mickey yells angrily and Debbie flinches. 

They had found out everything was Roy's doing and they had driven hurriedly to his house. Debbie can't remember the last time she saw Mickey this angry.

Roy rolls his eyes. "I dont know when you started disobeying me Mickey but this is getting old. Accepting this bill is for your own good."

"I am your boss, you do what the fuck I tell you to do."

"Since when?"

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose and turns to look at Debbie. He studies her for a few seconds and then turns back to Roy. "You're fired."

"WHAT!" Roy shouts clearly not expecting to be fired. 

"You're fucking fired is what I just fucking said."

"You little..." He breathes. "You would be _nothing_ without me."

Mickey is about to say something when Simon steps in front of him. He pokes Roy's chest. "Watch it."

"I fucking hired your ass." Roy turns to Mickey. "You won't win without me, you can't do anything without me you fucking..."

Debbie doesn't get to hear the rest of that sentence because Simon punches him unconscious. She almost hugs him because Roy fucking deserved that. 

"I'm sorry Mickey." Debbie tries to apologise but Mickey is still angry as he storms towards the car. 

As soon as Dave starts driving Mickey calls Ian. "Hey, how's it going?" Debbie is surprised. She expected Mickey to start explaining to Ian why he's upset. "Yeah? That's great fucking news man. Yeah. Can't wait to see you. Not really, some shit went down with Roy but I definitely feel better now." he chuckles and Debbie can't say she's not enjoying seeing the senator blush. She smiles and gets the middle finger in return. "On my way." Mickey hangs up. "Nosy little shit." he tells Debbie and laughs. 

Debbie has never seen this before. Mickey's mood was terrible but one phone call to Ian and he's laughing. _What?_ She hopes to get there with Abel some day. 

 

______________

 

"You really have to go?" Mickey asks Ian that night in his bedroom. 

Ian is getting dressed after a two hour love making session with his boyfriend. He had just updated Mickey on the talk he had with Yevgeny. 

"Yeah." he bends and kisses Mickey who is leaning on the headboard. "I promised him."

"I feel like maybe we can talk to him or some shit."

"It's alright. He just needs time to adjust. We are going roller skating next weekend so, progress." Ian chuckles happily. 

Mickey chuckles too and kisses him again. "See you tomorrow. Our bed."

"Tomorrow." Ian repeats. He walks towards the door and then stops. "I'm proud of you. So proud. I knew it wasn't easy finally firing that asshole."

Mickey sighs. "Yeah. I thought about it and you were right. He's was just dragging me down."

Ian moves back to the bed and crawls up to Mickey. He kisses his cheek. "You're going to be fine. You will find someone better. Someone who respects you and your hard work."

Mickey nods and pulls him close for another kiss. Ian knows that even though Mickey getting rid of Roy is a good thing, his boyfriend is still very worried because Roy had showed him the ropes after all. So he ensures that Mickey understands that Ian is here for him. He communicates that in the kiss. When they suck on each other's tongue and moan into each other's mouths. Ian pours all emotion in that kiss. 

Ian pulls back and gets up. He laughs when Mickey whines. 

"I don't want to leave either. But I have to." he chuckles.

Ian walks out and reluctantly leaves the mansion. He really misses sleeping beside his boyfriend, but tomorrow he finally gets to. So that thought is going to get him through tonight. He gets in the car already waiting for him outside and as he's driven home he silently wonders what's going to happen in the future. His life just keeps getting more and more intriguing.

 

_____________

 

_Two Days Later._

 

The man is asleep with Norah in his arms when he gets a call. He checks the caller and curses. "This had better be good Lisa."

_Oh, it's good K. Roy got fired._

"Who the fuck is Roy?" he sits up and rubs his eyes. 

_Mickey Milkovich's fucking chief of staff K, practically his right hand man._

"Okay, how does this help us?"

_That man has a bad temper and I know he's pissed as all hell right now. K, we just found our way in._

The man gets up excitedly. "He knows everything there is to know about Milkovich."

_Oh yeah._

"Set up a meeting."

 

 

To Be Continued...........


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola! :))
> 
> Okay so, here in this our country, we get episodes a week later. *rolls eyes* So as u guys watch the first episode today, I will watch it next Sunday.  
> Yes, unfortunate for me. I know. *cries*
> 
> Point being,  
> No discussing the episodes in the comments. I Don do well with spoilers. He he hee... Ty!!! 
> 
> In other news, after getting kicked out, we have finally moved, to a _better_ place. And now am settled. All my well wishers thank u!  
>  Will be installing Wi-Fi soon and I can be active in tumblr too. #Yeei 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **-Approach the chapter with caution.**

Ian opens his eyes and blinks. He can't see anything. It's pitch black. And cold... so cold. His jaw aches and he can taste blood. And why can't he move his hands? 

He tries wiggling in place and hisses loudly when he feels a sharp pain in his left rib. He must have been out for quite a while. Where exactly is he? 

"Hello?" Ian calls out but it's barely audible. His throat is dry and his tongue is swollen from where he bit it when he got punched in the mouth. He swallows spit and tries again. "Anybody there?" 

Fuck, his rib aches. Due to the echo he realises he must be in some kind of empty space even though he can't see anything. He pulls at the rope tied around his hands but his wrists ache so he let's it be. He still can believe how he got here. Everything happened so fast. 

Just then the door opens and lets in some moonlight. Ian can see he's in a warehouse. Two guys walk in and Ian notices that one is an unwilling body just like him. He can't see very well because the light is too little so all he's making out are shadows so far. The prisoner gets shoved to the ground and lands with a painful grunt. He gets tied to one of the posts just like Ian and the other guy walks away. 

"I can't... I can't... _Fuck._ " the guy starts saying as soon as the door is closed and there is darkness again. 

Ian... he knows that voice. He hates that voice. What is _he_ doing here? 

"I need..." the guy breathes and talks louder. "Please let me call Carisa! She needs... I need..."

Ian doesn't need light to know he's badly hurt. "Kevin?" he whispers. 

"Wha...whos there? Please don'... kill me. Please." he begs. He sounds so weak and like he's on his last breath.

"What have they done to you?"

"I... Ian?" 

"Yeah."

"Fuck! I.. I tried not to. I didn't tell them anything."

"Who? Who didn't you tell?" Ian needs to know who. Because he doesn't know where he is or why he was taken. 

" **blank** and his... his people."

That's the guy Mickey said was after him. But, Mickey told him... "Kevin you're supposed to be miles from here!" 

"I couldn't... couldn't leave."

Ian slumps back and hits the back of his head on the post he's tied to. "Jesus fucking Christ Kevin, can you be anymore fucking _stupid?_ "

"I couldn't..." Kevin whispers weakly. 

"What did they do to you?" 

"Stab... he stabbed me in... Stomach."

"Fuck." Ian curses and licks his dry lips. "Why didn't you run? You should have taken off Kevin. The senator was never going to..."

"I KNOW THAT!" kevin shouts but starts coughing. "I know." he repeats softly. "Ian... I know you probably... ha... hate me. But if... if I don't make it..."

"No. Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. Kevin, listen to me, fuck."

"No, Ian I'm bleed..ing. It's... I need you to find me... my sister. Her name... she's called Carisa. Please."

"Kevin, we will get out of this. You have to be strong."

"You will... I won't. Can... can feel it. Tell her I love her. And that..." Kevin swallows. "I'm sorry i didn't... listen. My left pocket, I have... I have a chain. It's important. Please make sure she... she gets it." he coughs again and hisses painfully.

Ian has hated Kevin for so long but right now he is hurting for the man. He wishes someone will discover he's missing before the sun comes up. He doesn't want Kevin to die. He was an asshole but his only mistake was that he fell in love with Mickey. Kevin doesn't deserve to die. But if Ian doesn't get rescued soon the other man is going to bleed out right there on floor. 

Ian takes in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am." Kevin says. "I shouldn't have... pursued a taken... man. Should have never... never gotten you fired." he hisses. "You're a good... man Ian."

Ian doesn't know what to say. Literally. 

"Carisa was always... always the smart one." he coughs and continues. "She's going to be... devastated."

"Stop talking like this."

"I'm dying Ian... I'm not... can feel it. Won't... won't make it."

Ian shakes his head and tries to blink unshed tears away. "Please Kevin, hold on. Mickey's men..." 

He trails off. Ian called off Mickey's men. He didn't think he was in actual danger and he had told his boyfriend he would be okay with just Abel. _Oh God, Abel._ "Shit." Ian lets out. No one will find out anything is wrong until morning. _Shit._

But he still has to be strong for the both of them. Before he can say anything though, Kevin starts talking again. "I am not... the best person to deal with." he's a little bit more audible now. "But my sister has always tolerated me... always loved me like... like this." he sniffs and coughs. "We don't share the same last name... different dads. But she..." Kevin sighs. "I'm sorry Carisa." he mumbles to himself but Ian hears it. 

A minute goes by and there's nothing from Kevin. "Kevin? Kevin wake up! Kevi... Oh, God." That stub wound must have be pretty severe is he's... "Kevin?" No answer. _Dead._

Ian leans back and sighs. He can't believe Kevin is dead. That he just died. Right here, right now Kevin just died. Ian is not feeling so confident now. He's worried for his life. He doesn't know what to do. 

What if... 

The big door opens again. It's brighter this time and Ian figures the sun will be rising anytime now. The lights are switched on and six people walk in. Ian immediately turns to look at kevin. He's definitely dead, his head leaning forward. The bottom of his shirt is bloody, and there's a puddle right next to him. Ian shudders involuntarily. 

"Fuck, don't tell me he's dead already!" a short female with short hair complains. "I wanted to be the one to do it."

The tall black man who's almost Joey's size laughs and pats her on the shoulder. "We can't win 'em all sweetcakes." Ian doesn't need to be a genius to know this is the famous **blank.**

"Dammit." the woman squats in front of him. She caresses his cheek. "So pretty. Too bad you're not my type." she laughs. "But I definitely see why the senator would risk his career for you."

"I still can't believe Milkovich is gay." one of the other men states.

"Shut up Reese." the woman snaps. "I can." she stands up. "Something always seemed odd to me every time he flaunted that Russian wife of his."

 **blank** laughs. "All I know is, if I can't be the senator, then neither should Milkovich. Doesn't matter to me where he sticks his dick as long as I get me some leverage. You did good Lisa."

Reese pours the water he's drinking on Kevin and he comes to. Ian can't help the sharp intake breath of relief. His heart rate increases and he smiles even if it hurts to.

"Oh, looky looky. He's still breathing." Lisa walks towards him.

Kevin looks up at them fear clear in his eyes.

"What did I say would happen if you didn't get me what I asked for?" she asks him.

"I'm sorry please don't kill me."

"This is for wasting my time." Lisa pulls out a gun and points it at Kevin's temple who shakes visibly.

"No!" Ian shouts. "It's me you wanted, I'm here now. Just let him go. You wanted me, you have me. Mickey doesn't give a shit about him. He's useless to you just let him go."

 **blank** tilts his head at Ian. "How fucking stupid do you think I am? I let him go he goes to the fucking cops, where does that leave me?"

"No.. I won't. Please... I won't say anythi..."

Kevin doesn't get to finish that sentence. Lisa smirks at Ian and looks him straight in the eye right before pulling the trigger, and ending Kevin's life.

Ian flinches as the gunshot echoes through the warehouse. He breathes out shakily and let's the tears fall as he watches Kevin's lifeless body. He sniffs as he watches the blood trail from his head to his chest. "Fuck." he whispers and shuts his eyes tightly trying to calm himself.

"Now," **blank** clears his throat. "that is exactly what will happen to you if _Mickey_ doesn't do exactly what I say. _Then_ he'll know what it really feels like to loose something that matters to you."

He gives Ian a toothy smile and everyone walks out. Leaving Ian with Kevin. Dead, Kevin. _Shit._

Ian doesn't know where his night went so wrong. One minute he's asleep, the next minute he's being dragged out of his condo. _Jesus._

_____________

_Nine Hours Ago._

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Evil exists in the world.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone recently pointed out I usually use 'of cause' instead of 'of course' and I'm like... fuq me! 
> 
> So please if u find extreme spelling mistakes that irritate the shit out of u. I beg u to let me know. Some mistakes can be ignored but some are excessive. I know for a fact that in the past I've quit reading a good story because the spelling mistakes were too much. So.... Please, halla @ ur gal! Tihihihihi 
> 
> Anyhu,  
> In other chapter related news, u finally get to find out who **blank** is. I tried to leave hints here and there so if u guessed major kudos to u and please feel free to brag in the comments. 
> 
> #enjoy!

_Nine Hours Ago_

Ian gets dropped off by one of Mickey's men on the sidewalk and he walks towards his house. 

"Hello sir, good to have you home." 

Ian smiles at the bodyguard leaning on his car. "Good to be home too Abel. Today was a very good day!"

"It is?" Abel asks curiously and steps forward. 

"Indeed it was. I however will not talk about it to someone who still insists on calling me _sir._ "

The bodyguard rolls his eyes. "It's protocol sir. Besides, the senator is highly against... how do I put this? Familiarity." 

Ian laughs and heads inside. "Good night Abel!" he shouts over his shoulder. 

"Good night to you too sir!" 

Ian laughs some more as he walks to the kitchen. His heart flatters at the possibility of Mickey being jealous of Abel. He chuckles lightly and gets out the vanilla yoghurt he hasn't taken in a while. It takes a whole thirty minutes for his mind to load he's alone. He takes out his phone and calls his sister. 

_Hello little brother. Frank was asking about you today._ Fiona answers the phone. 

Ian sits at the counter and relishes in the cold yoghurt going down his throat. "The fuck did he want?"

_He heard you were working for a senator and wanted money. No one else here will give it to him so..._

Ian sits up. "Fi why the fuck would you tell him about Mickey? You know he's not above blurting it out at the alibi or to the entire fucking south side in one of his drunken stupid rumblings."

 _Relax. Liam let it slip. But he didn't mention Mickey or anything about you two._

Ian exhales and takes another spoonful. "Good tell him to be more careful next time. So Debbie is spending the night?"

_Yeah. It was her turn with Frannie and we all missed our niece._

"Oh, okay. Night Fiona. Say hello to Liam."

_Will do. Night kiddo._

Ian hangs up and rolls his eyes at the nick name Fiona still insists on using on them even though they're all grown. 

~•

Ian has showered and is now in bed. **You asleep?**

Mick: **Not yet. Was waitin on ya.**

Ian: **It's kinda late.**

Mick: **Really? Had no idea. *rolling eyes emoji***

Ian: **ha ha. Funny. Can't wait 4 tomorrow. Miss you so much. :)**

Mick: **Yeah, me too. Get some sleep. Gotta work tomorrow firecrotch.**

Ian: ***kissing emoji***

Mick: ***middle finger emoji***

Ian laughs and puts his phone on the nightstand. He falls a sleep with a smile on his face.

 

~•~•~•~•

 

Ian is still fast asleep when he feels drops of water on his face. He startles awake and finds a strange man standing over him. He's about to say something when the man's gloved hand covers his mouth and he puts the forefinger of his other hand to his lips shushing Ian. Once he's sure Ian gets the message he let's go. 

"Who are you?" 

"It's not who I am, it's who I represent."

 _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ Ian gets even angrier and reaches for the guy's neck. The man takes a step back and pulls out a baseball bat. Ian freezes when the guy swings it. Ian shuts his eyes and waits for the hit. He hears instead his bedside lump which crashes loudly from the impact. He opens his eyes slowly. 

The man gives him a death glare. "Try that again and that will be your head. Understood?" Ian nods his heart hammering in his chest. "Get dressed." the stranger still holding the bat orders. 

Ian does so obediently and puts on jeans and a T-shirt. He wonders if his phone is still intact and if he could reach for it. 

"Don't try anything and your pretty face stays the way it is." the man threatens as if reading his mind. 

Ian nods and gives up all plans of trying to fight. Clearly this guy is serious about giving him bodily harm. He's guided outside of his house and he wonders where Abel is. Just then he hears grunts and two people clearly fighting. The guy pushing at him gets distracted by Abel holding his partner in a chock hold. He let's go of Ian and approaches the two men on the grass. Ian sees this as his opportunity to help his bodyguard. He pulls at the guys shoulder and turns him around. He then proceeds to punch him on the throat. The guy goes down heaving and clutching his throat. He walks towards Abel and the other man. 

"Ian what the hell are you doing? Fucking ran!" 

Ian can't just leave Abel to this men. Even if it is his job to protect him. But before Ian can get any closer he hears a gunshot. He watches as Abel looks up at him his eyes wide. He looks on as his bodyguard goes down holding onto his now bloody stomach. 

"No." Ian whispers to himself. 

He doesn't get a chance to react before the guy he dropped hits him on the stomach with the shotgun. The immense pain and the force of the hit leaves him breathless and he bends down holding onto his stomach. The guy then punches him in the mouth and Ian yells out when he bites his tongue and tastes blood. He drops to his knees on the ground. 

"What the fuck are you doing? We were told not to harm him!" his accomplice yells.

"Fuck that shit. Did you just see what he did to me?!"

"Whatever, let's go before the neighbours call the cops. And if Lisa asks about the blooming marks on his face I'm throwing you under the fucking bus. You know that bitch is crazy."

"Shit." the stranger seems to now realise his mistake. 

The guy must still be bitter though because he's the one who hits Ian on the back of his head and next thing Ian sees is black. 

 

__________________

 

_Now_

 

Ian is so thirsty. Where are this stupid people?

Something is nagging Ian at the back of his mind. How did **blank** know where to find him? How did that asshole know about him and Mickey? He had a feeling it could be Roy, but three years is along time that the man had served Mickey. Could he surely have betrayed him so easily? Could he possibly be that bitter? 

Ian soon gets his answer when the lot comes back and this time with one addition; the afore mentioned man. 

Ian chuckles humorlessly. "Of course you're on their side. And to think Mickey fucking trusted you."

"Please. Your boyfriend should have never been senator. **blank** here is what senators should be like. A man with balls and understands how shit gets done."

"Fuck off. We both know you only supported Mickey because you thought you could control him. Be the real senator of Illinois with Mickey as your fucking puppet." Ian spits.

"Feisty, isn't he?" Lisa observes. 

"Always has been." Roy replies. "I vote we just off him. He's the reason I'm out of a job right now."

"Calm down." **blank** finally speaks turning to Roy. "I get what I want, and then you can do whatever the fuck you want with him."

"Yeah, Mickey is not gonna do anything you say until he confirms the ginger is alive and kicking."

"So what are you saying? Like Milkovich is _in love?_ With a man?" Reese asks clearly still baffled over Mickey's sexuality. 

Lisa groans. "For heaven's sake Reese, the senator is gay. Get over it."

**blank** gestures to one of his men and Ian gets untied. He rubs his wrists to sooth the pain. He's been tied up for hours and it feels good to be free. Well, in some way. A phone gets tossed in his direction. 

"Call him." **blank** orders.

________________ 

Debbie just got home to find a panicking Mickey pacing up and down the living room with Simon and Joey sited on the couches. 

"Mickey what's wrong?"

"I can't find Ian! I just came home to blood upfront, door unlocked, Ian and Abel missing, bedside lamp is fucking broken and Ian's phone on the floor also broken." Mickey lets out in one breath.

Debbie's heartbeat accelerates. This explains why Abel is not upfront and isn't answering her calls. "You think something could have happened to them?" she asks the question even as she knows that's the only possibility. 

Mickey is about to say something when his phone rings. "I don't know this number. Have no fucking time for this."

He's about to hang up but Debbie stops him. "Answer it."

"What? Why?" Mickey looks at her confused.

Joey gets up. "She's right bro. Answer it."

Everyone goes silent as they walk towards Mickey who puts the phone on speaker. "What?"

There is only movement for a few seconds and then someone shouts 'speak' with hostility and then they hear Ian's voice. "Mick."

Mickey takes in a sharp breath. "Ian?" both he and Debbie chorus. 

"Hello Milkovich." 

Mickey's face turns red with anger from the sound of that voice. "You touch, a single hair on that head and I swear to fucking God..."

"Calm down. Your lover's red hair is still very much intact." the four of them look at each other in surprise. "That's right. I know." the man on the other end of the phone says proudly. "The Hampton Inn. Thirty minutes." he hangs up.

"Roy." Joey states. 

"He wouldn't." Mickey says. "I only fired him barely two days ago."

"Which is exactly why he would go to **blank**."

"I'm with Joey on this one Mickey." Simon seconds. 

"Let's fucking go." the three men start leaving and Debbie starts to follow. "No."

"Yes."

"No Debbie."

"Ian is my brother! I promise to keep my distance Mickey please I have to..."

"Mickey ma said to never let a woman cry."

Mickey rolls his eyes and they all leave.

________________ 

_At The Hampton Inn_

Mickey walks in with either giant man by his side. Debbie follows slowly behind. The senator leads the way to the bar area of the hotel. The walk into the dimly lit place and Mickey looks around. Simon points at four men seated at a table in the corner and they head towards it.

Mickey takes the seat opposite and Joey and Simon stand on both his sides. Debbie takes the next table with her back behind them but her ears wide open. 

"Milkovich, long time no see."

"My life has certainly been better without you in it. Now where the fuck is Ian, Kenyatta?"

To Be Continued............... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the Hampton Inn has a bar area but most hotels do so I've assumed. If it doesn't let's just assume it does. He he hee


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally has Wi-Fi? *raises hand*
> 
> Guess who watched the first episode on _tube plus_? *raises hand again* 
> 
> That's right, I don't have to wait seven days to catch up with u guys!!!!  
> Now am stuck impatiently waiting for episode 9, but @ the same time I don't want it to come because Shameless will end too soon. *sigh*
> 
> How does Cameron/Ian get hotter every. fucking. season???? _Jesus._

Debbie hears Kenyatta scoff. "Ian, that's his name?" 

"Not gonna ask twice you retarded fucking asshole!" 

Mickey snaps and Debbie turns around. She sees Kenyatta's men take a step towards Mickey but then so do Joey and Simon. Kenyatta raises a hand and his men step back. 

"Your boyfriend is safe. And he will stay that way as long as you do what I fucking ask."

Debbie stands and sits on the other side of the table so she can watch what's happening. She watches as Mickey clenches and unclenches his hands. The senator rubs a hand across his face and turns to look at Debbie. 

"And what's that?" he directs the question at the other man. 

Kenyatta smirks happily. He leans back and gestures with his hands. "What I've always wanted Milkovich."

"My seat." it's not a question. 

"No. Don' want it anymore. I like early retirement."

"Then what the fuck do you want?"

"Easy. I want you to step down. I don't want you to complete your term, I don't want you to be a senator for _another fucking minute_." he breathes angrily. "Resign. And you and the ginger can walk right into the sunset."

Mickey thumbs his nose and sniffs. "Yeah well, I ain't doing shit till I see him."

"Thought you might say that." Kenyatta laughs. "He's right outside the hotel."

Mickey shoots up. "Fucking show me."

Kenyatta and his men get up and lead the way. The four of them follow the rest. They go two blocks past The Hampton and into an alley. Joey reaches a hand into his jacket buy Mickey stops him. There is a black van packed there. Kenyatta knocks on the back door and it opens. 

It's clearly Ian who is blind folded, gagged and hands tired behind his back. 

"Ian!" Debbie can't help but let out. 

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Kenyatta says. 

Ian tries to talk and struggle a little and Mickey, Simon and Joey step towards the van instinctively. The men with Kenyatta and the men inside the van pull out guns and point at them. The three men halt their movements. 

The door of the van gets shut and Kenyatta rubs his hands and smirks at Mickey. "So, Milkovich. You came, you saw. You have three days to resign or... I out you to the world, _and,_ you can kiss your boyfriend bye, bye." 

He salutes them before getting in the front seat of the van and they drive off. Mickey is breathing heavily and he bends down holding on to his thighs as he tries to catch his breath. No one talks or says anything as they give the senator time to recover. It's taking everything in Debbie not to cry right now. She takes a deep breath and hopes Mickey has a plan. 

Ten days later, or minutes later Mickey stands up and straightens his shirt. 

"Bro," Joey calls. "Can I pease have the go ahead to off fucking Roy now?" 

Mickey's jaw clenches and Debbie sees the hate and anger in his eyes. "You see Ian? You see those fucking bruises?" he whispers and both Joey and Simon nod. He steps towards Joey and looks him in the eye. "Make it painful. Make him fucking _suffer._ " 

Joey nods with the most evil smile Debbie has ever seen. The senator walks away and she runs to keep up with with him. They get into the car and Simon drives them back to the condo. 

Joey doesn't join them. 

 

__________________

 

Ian is so confused. That was clearly Debbie's voice he heard. What was she doing in such as dangerous situation? The again his sister has always been stubborn. No doubt she guilted Mickey into coming with. He breathes out as he's put back on the floor at the warehouse and the blinfold taken off. He blinks a few times to adjust to the light and then looks at the spot where Kevin's dead body was. Dammit it's still here. What's wrong with this people? 

Thankfully his hands don't get tired up this time. As soon as the man who brought him here closes the door behind him Ian dashes towards Kevin and pats his pockets. Just like he said the chain is there. Ian quickly grabs it and puts it in his pocket. Kevin died because of him, the least he can do is make sure his sister Carisa gets the chain. 

Ian has just sat back in his position when two different men come into the warehouse. Food is placed at his feet and then the two carry Kevin's body out. Ian knows he hasn't eaten in more than twelve hours but he doubts he's going to be able to eat whatever's in there. As soon as the two men walk out Lisa comes and sits on the floor in front of him. 

"Ian, Ian, Ian," she chastises. "How are you gonna make a good hostage if you starve to death?"

Ian just sneers at her. "Go to hell."

Lisa laughs. "Oh, red. With all the evil I've done in my life, I'm sure the devil already saved me a seat."

Ian scoffs and stares at the floor. Lisa takes out the same gun she used to kill Kevin with and places it on her lap. 

Ian scoffs again. "Please, we both know you can't kill me."

Lisa tilts her head. "No, no I cannot. But, I could shoot you in the leg, in the shoulder, hand, I don't know... A photo of you bloodied and injured..." she clicks her tongue. 'I think that would make the senator work faster. Don't you?" she pushed the food closer to him with her leg. "EAT."

Ian reluctantly pulls the food towards him and uncovers the lid. "Everybody loves spaghetti and meat balls!" she sings.

Ian glares at her but takes his first bite anyway.

 

________________

 

They get to the condo to find Lip leaning on the door. "Lip!" Debbie calls and runs into his arms. Lip hugs her back and inhales shakily. 

He pulls back and points at the bloody spot on the grass. "Please tell me that's not Ian's."

Debbie sobs and hugs him again. "It's Abel's"

"Shit." Lip curses and hugs her tighter. 

"Get rid of that." Mickey orders and Debbie turns around to see him pointing at the grass. "And find out where he is dammit!" 

"On it." Simon replies.

Mickey walks toward them and opens the door. "Mickey..." Lip starts. 

"If you're here to fucking blame me again I don't have the time for it _Philip._ "

"I'm not, I swear. I just wanna help get my brother back."

They get into the house and Mickey and Lip each take a couch. Debbie grabs beers from the fridge. They're going to need them on this brainstorming. In fact, she has never been happier to see her smart older brother. She hands them each a beer and uncaps her own seating on the carpet. 

"So what's the plan here?"

Debbie almost drops her beer on the brown fluffy carpet when the door almost gets knocked off it's hinges when a female version of Mickey comes barrelling in. 

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST TELL ME IAN IS BEING HELD FUCKING HOSTAGE MICK!"

Debbie blinks up at the new intruder. Before she can say anything Lip gets up and offers Mandy his hand. "Hello, I'm Lip. You must be Mandy."

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Ian's brother."

Mandy takes him in for a second and then ignores him and turns to Mickey. "What are we doing about this Mick?"

"That's Debbie, or Debs, Ian's sister. She's the one I told you about."

Mandy turns to Debbie and gives her a small smile. It's more than Lip got so Debbie likes her already. "Mick's new assistant and the only other red head in the Gallagher house. Ian talks about you all, all the time." 

Debbie nods. "You must be Mickey's sister."

"Yeah." Mandy grabs her beer and sits next to Mickey. "Again I ask, what's the plan here?"

Mickey shakes his head. "No way Kenyatta was able to pull this off. With or without Roy's help."

"What are you thinking?" Lip asks. 

"Back in the ally, I.. there was this guy. He was with Kenyatta. I cant get him out of my head." no one says anything waiting for him to continue. "There's this woman called Lisa. She's kind of like a fucking hit man for hire or whatever. She's the one you call if you wanna get shit done. That was one of her men."

"How the fuck would you know?" Mandy asked.

"Me and Joey may or may not have hired her once." he mumbles eyes fixed on the carpet. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." Lip curses. 

"So she betrayed you?" Debbie asks. 

"Not really. She goes where the fucking money is. But if I get my hands on her, she's fucking done."

"If you get your hands on her give her to me." Mandy points at her chest. 

 

__________

 

"You know Ian, I worked with Mickey once." Lisa paces in front of him. 

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time buying that." Ian throws the now empty dish across the room. 

Lisa chuckles. "When Mickey first ran for that seat, he needed help so he hired me. You know why?" she kneels in front of him and runs the tip of the gun from his temple to his mouth. "I get things done." she whispers. 

Surely she was lying. "That's not true. Mickey would never come near the likes of you." he recalls her shooting Kevin like it was second nature. "You're a monster." he mutters. 

Lisa laughs. "That may be. And if your boyfriend doesn't get Kenyatta what he wants," she runs the tip of the gun lower and down to his dick. He winces when she presses on it, hard. "You had better pray he loves you enough to sacrifice his career for you." She gets up and walks out leaving him to himself. 

So that's what Kenyatta wanted? Mickey to step down? They expected Mickey to quit his job for him? They expected his boyfriend to do what exactly? And all for Ian? 

_Well, Shit._

 

 

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody up for some weed?  
> *chuckles* 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome. Muah!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was watching 'the Mentalist' season 1 episode 7 (Noel) and 22 (Cameron) the age difference is so obvious there. Who would have ever thought they'd come to be paired up as a couple in one of the most amazing realistic shows ever? 
> 
> Also watched 'Click' and the freckles on Cameron there, Jesus. He was still adorable though. 
> 
> Is anyone celebrating that Ian and Caleb are finally broken up?  
> And how about that sex scene with that lady from the train? Oh my God! Most hilarious thing I have ever seen. We couldn't stop laughing over here. Ian made hetero sex seem like the most disgusting thing in the world. But I guess for him it is. 
> 
> Good news is that they didn't prolong this 'I wonder if I'm Bi too' phase. #relieved
> 
> I'm so happy guys.  
> #enjoy

Ian feels disgusting. 

He hasn't showered for three days now. _Jesus._ Not to mention his beard is already starting to grow. He stands up and walks towards the tiny window at one corner of the warehouse. It's during the day he can tell that much. What time, he has no idea. He looks at the watch Mickey bought him recently that's now broken and he curses. He wonders what his boyfriend is doing, if he's doing anything. If he's even considering the option to resign. Ian rubs his now filthy hair and sighs. 

Mickey is a US fucking senator. How can they expect him to just give that up? Give up what he has clearly worked so hard for all for his secret boyfriend. The senator loves him, Ian know that. But... He inhales loudly. He honesty doesn't expect Mickey to step down for him and frankly he wouldn't even want him to. Ian doesn't think he's worth it, not that he wants to die but Mickey would be giving up his position, his seat. Ian doesn't want to be responsible for that. Say Mickey actually does it, what are the chances he won't resent Ian for the rest of their days? 

"This fucking sucks."

It's either Mickey doesn't get him rescued and Ian dies, or Mickey rescues him and then ends up resenting him. Ian honestly can't decide which is worse. Because the way he sees it is, he looses his boyfriend either way. 

Maybe Mickey should just kill Kenyatta instead.

_______________

 

"I could just resign." Mickey states. "I'd give up my seat any fucking day to get Ian back. This isn't even a fucking choice man." 

The four Milkovich, Gallagher siblings and Simon are scattered around the living room of the condo trying to work out how to get Ian back. 

Lip sucks in his teeth. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Lip!" Debbie and Mandy both shout. 

"No, hear me out. Kenyatta may have been senator but he was never liked. We all know that. He is and has always been a terrible fucking person. Right?" they nod. "What's stopping him from offing Ian anyway just to spite you."

"I would fucking kill him." Mickey growls. 

"Yeah, but Ian would be dead."

Silence. 

"So what do you suggest wise guy?" Simon speaks. 

"I say we get ahead of this shit. Come out. To the world. Before he does it for you."

Mickey rubs his left eyebrow with his thumb. "Roy told me..."

"Roy was full of shit." Mandy interrupts. 

"This is twenty fucking sixteen man, a gay senator is not news." Lip tells him. 

"Yeah Mickey, I don't see you loosing your seat over this." Debbie adds. 

Mickey gets up and stares out the back yard doors. "Say I do this, say I come out. Won't that just set off Kenyatta more?"

"Yeah." Lip gets up and walks towards him. "It will. Which is why we need to find out where Ian is and burst him out."

"We already know where he is." Simon says. 

"WHAT?!" Debbie, Mandy and Lip chorus. 

"Yeah." Mickey confirms. "I think I always saw some shit like this go down. Is why I always had so much security on him." he turns around and faces the rest. "I never told Ian this because he would have had a fucking fit but I had Simon put a trucker on his phone."

Debbie rolls her eyes. "Mickey the phone is on the floor, broken."

"I know that." Mickey glares at her. "If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have told you about the watch I recently gifted him. So yes, we know exactly where he is."

Mandy gets up angrily. "So why the fuck is he still being used as fucking laverage?"

"Because he needed a plan." Lip states. "What have you found out about the place?"

"We could only tell the location but our source tells us it's a heavily guarded warehouse."

"You have a source?" Debbie let's out. 

"Yes. _We_ also have our own hostage. Someone close to Kenyatta is now working for me." Mickey smiles. "And that will be our way in." he nods confidently.

"Why didn't I know any of this? I thought we were hopeless." Debbie laments. It's true. She thought they didn't even know where to begin. But now Mickey has his own hostage, knows where Ian is, and all they need is a plan. "I think we should rescue Ian first. Then you can come out after. That way no one will ever hold this against you ever again. Also, that way we ensure Kenyatta doesn't kill Ian. Is why you haven't acted on what you already know, right?"

Mandy points at Debbie. "She's got a point."

Debbie groans. "Can't believe you didn't tell me anything Mickey! I thought we were..."

"Hopeless?" Mickey chuckles. "I shouldn't be a senator if that word was in my vocabulary."

"True dat." Lip says. 

The air seems a little lighter. Debbie can feel it. Now that everyone knows Simon and Mickey know Ian's location, there's progress. 

"How about..." Lip starts but there's a bang on the door. 

Debbie raises a confused eyebrow but goes to open to door. A badge gets thrown in her face. 

"I'm detective Gail Johnson and this is my partner detective Jasmine Hollander. Is this your residence?"

"Yea... yes." Debbie stammers out. 

Detective Johnson raises an eyebrow. "Do you or do you not live here Ms..."

"Gallagher." Debbie stretches out her hand. "Debra Gallagher. But this is my brother's house."

"Well, we need to talk to your brother about what happened to one..." detective Hollander checks her notebook. "Abel James."

"Is he okay? Is he alright? Where is he?" Debbie asks in a panicked voice. 

"Ms. Gallagher before we..." Johnson starts but stops when he sees something behind her. Debbie doesn't need to be told who's behind her. "Senator Milkovich." Johnson asks clearly surprised. 

Mickey gestures for Debbie to go back in which she does reluctantly. She needs to know if Abel is atleast alive. She hears footsteps walk away and opens the door a crack so she can peek outside. They're at a far distance so she can't hear anything. 

"What's going on?" Mandy whispers also coming to peek. 

"Two detectives here asking about Abel. I think the police were called during Ian's kidnapping."

"How do you gather that?"

"Why else would there be blood in the grass but no body?"

"Right."

They watch as Mickey shakes the two detectives hands and they walk away. Debbie tries to read his facial expression but comes up with nothing. The two walk back in and take their seats waiting for Mickey. 

Mickey gives her a smile and Debbie exhales with relief. "He's alive?" 

"He alive." the senator confirms. 

Debbie dashes into her room and shouts 'which hospital' as she quickly gets dressed. She comes out to find the rest hunched over the coffee table Lip drawing some sought of diagram and Simon pointing at different angles. 

"So according to this Reese person, how many men does Kenyatta have surrounding the warehouse?" Mandy asks. 

_Reese?_ That must be the source Mickey is threatening. "Who's Reese?" she asks anyway. 

"Mickey is apparently holding his wife hostage." Lip offers.

"You're not really gonna hurt her though, right?"

"Reese just needs to believe he will." Mandy replies. 

Debbie notes Mickey doesn't. 

She's about to walk away when Mickey's phone rings. She stops in case it's Ian again. 

"Wait, wait, wait, slow down Cynthia. Calm down. What happened?" Mickey gets up. "What? Which channel?" he reaches for the remote and switches on the flat screen. "Yes, I'm watching it now, will call you back." 

Mickey finishes but everyone is completely silent, eyes fixed on the TV. Debbie vows to never cross Joey. She squints at the television and moves closer, slowly taking a seat next to Mandy eyes never leaving the gruesome image. She swallows when they zoom in on the body.

______________

 

Ian hears the warehouse door open and he stops staring at the empty open field. Clearly he's in the middle of fucking no where. 

"Hi." one of Kenyatta's men Reese, greets. Ian clicks his tongue. "I think you're going to be fine."

"Really? How do you figure?"

Reese shrugs. "The senator loves you, he's obviously gonna do everything in his power to get you back." he sniffs. "I need you to be fine." he adds very quietly Ian almost misses it. 

"What was that?"

"I will help you." Reese says 

"What?" Ian's ears must be clogged. "Why? You kidnapped me, why would you..."

"Kenyatta kidnapped you..." his voice cracks. "I _need_ you to be okay so..."

"Why do you keep saying that?" 

Reese sighs and rubs his face. "Ian..."

Just then the door opens and Reese steps back. 

"What's going on here?" Lisa asks and steps closer to them.

"Nothing." Reese replies. "Just checking on our prisoner." 

"Right. K is looking for you."

Reese leaves and Lisa smirks at him. Ian wants to strangle her. "Roy is dead." she laughs. "Such a moron. It's not even been a day and he already got himself killed."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. Your boyfriend made sure he was dead. What with, separating every body part. Genius." she laughs again. "So imagine this, right? He lying in the middle of the road, right? Only all his body parts are detached. Like his head, his arms, legs, _everything._ Just watched in on the news. Fucking amazing! Maybe I should be on _your_ side." Lisa concludes before walking away. 

Ian waits for the door to close before he's sliding down to floor. He hugs his knees and blinks a few times. 

_What the hell is going on?_

 

 

 

 

To Be Continued............


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a blunder the previous chapter where I said it was 2016 when it was supposed to be many years from now. So let's assume Shameless took place those many years ago. :))

"You only have one more day Milkovich. Tick tock, tick tock." Kenyatta hangs up the phone. He rubs his hands against the chilly wind and waits for Lisa to join them. "You tell him?"

"Yep. He's definitely freaked." Lisa replys.

"How did they even get to him, didn't Roy have his own security?" Reese wonders. 

"What are the cops saying?" Lisa asks Reese. 

"What do you think? Of course they think it's the God damn serial killer. I mean they used the same MO. Cut off the body parts, put them back together, leave body in a public place. Fuck!"

"So what are we thinking? Is this Milkovich or the serial killer?" Kenyatta asks just to be sure.

Lisa rolls her eyes. "C'mon K, what are the chances? Roy crossed Mickey, so he had to die. We need to hurry this shit up before we are next."

"I just talked to him. He knows he has until tomorrow or the ginger dies."

Reese pinches the bridge of his nose. "So what's the plan?"

Kenyatta straightens his jacket. "We got fourteen men. Armed. What else is there? I mean, they don't even know where to fucking find us." he laughs and Lisa joins in. Reese just stares ahead. "Yo, what the fuck is wrong with you. You've been acting weird since yesterday."

"I'm okay. I'm alright. It's just this entire situation is giving me a migraine. But I'm good. Plan goes ahead. Will you really kill Gallagher if Mickey doesn't come through?"

"Oh, and I'll fucking enjoy it." Kenyatta replies and turns to look at the warehouse. "One way or another I'm making sure Milkovich looses tomorrow."

 

_____________________

 

"Tick tock my fucking ass. We need to do this tonight. We have no other choice." Mickey scratches his head and exhales loudly. He turns to Debbie. "How's Abel?"

"He's still unconscious. Doctor said to give it at least a week. He was hurt pretty bad."

"Fuck." Mickey breathes. 

"You can do this Mickey. You will pull it off. Just find out how many men are on watch and take double." 

Mickey nods. "That's not the issue though. Men I can get. But shit could always go wrong." beat. "And before you even fucking ask, you're not coming with."

Debbie lifts her hands. "Wasn't gonna."

"Okay so," Simon interrupts. "Reese says Kenyatta has fourteen armed men, not including him and Lisa."

"Anything else?" Mickey asks. 

"No." 

Debbie cant help but think 14 men are alot. And if Mickey brings 28 then this whole rescue mission will turn into a shoot out. 

"Done." Lip says and passes Mickey the paper he was drawing on. "But, if he has the warehouse surrounded I don't think there's really a way we'll be able to go in without them seeing us. Good thing is, we got the element of surprise."

"Yeah." Simon concurs. "As far as Kenyatta is concerned we know nothing of their location."

"So what time are we doing this?" Mandy joins in.

"Darkness is our friend right now. I suggest midnight or around then." Simon replys.

Mickey nods. "Need a minute." 

Debbie watches as the senator goes to the bedroom he shares with her brother and she can only imagine how terrible he feels. The man is probably blaming himself. 

Joey walks in. "Hey guys. Kenyatta's threat lasts till tomorrow. What has Mick decided?"

Silence. 

"GUYS!" 

He shouts and everyone stops staring and answers him at the same time. The older Milkovich shakes his head and goes to open the fridge. Debbie follows and leans on the counter. 

"Hey Joey."

"Debbie."

"Nice move copying the serial killer."

Joey tilts his head and furrows his brows. "Don' know what the fuck you're talking about." he sips on the beer and goes to join the rest around the living room. 

Debbie chuckles to herself. 

They continue to go through Lip's drawing to ensure they have checked all possibilities. As Simon, Lip, Joey and Mandy keep talking, Debbie wonders how many people will die tonight. 

_And whatever happened to that Kevin guy? Did he ever ran?_

 

_______________________

 

Ian wishes he had on a vest under his T-shirt. That way he would just take it off and leave the vest on. It's so hot right now he feels like he's cooking. Add that to the no showering factor and you have yourself a very uncomfortable body. He takes the bottle of water he's taken only halfway and pours the rest on himself. He wonders what Mickey is doing right this minute. He's probably so worried right about now. What's his plan? Tomorrow is the deadline. Does he really plan on resigning? Ian wishes there was a way to know what's going on out there. Well, apart from Roy's brutal death of course. 

Ian wonders if it makes him a bad person that he's glad Roy is no more. 

The warehouse doors open and Reese walks in. Ian is really tired of seeing this people. He just wants to go back home. To his family, to his boyfriend where life is better, peaceful. 

"What?" he asks sounding exhausted even to himself. 

"Mickey."

Ian shoots up and rushes towards Reese's phone. "Hello? Hello? Mick?"

 _"Hey."_ Mickey's voice is nice and soothing Ian wants to drown in it. _"How are you? Are they feeding you?"_

Ian holds on to the phone with both hands and sighs happily. "I've missed you so much. How are my siblings, they're not panicking are they?"

_"Well, Lip and Debbie made the decision to not tell the rest until we get you back."_

"Wise choice." Ian can only imagine how Fiona would react to all this. "Will I get to see you? Are you really resigning?"

 _"Let me worry about that."_ Mickey sighs. _"Are you sure they're treating you right? Tell me if they hurt you and I will..."_ his voice breaks and he trails off.

Ian can't help the tears that form in his eyes. "I'm fine but..."

 _"What? Tell me Ian."_ he says urgent. 

"I'm scared baby." he breathes. "I don't trust him and I..." he throat tightens and he can't go on. 

_"I swear on my mother's grave I will get you out of there. You hear me?"_

Ian nods then remembers Mickey can't see him. "Yeah." he sniffs. "Okay."

_"Hold on Ian. For me, for us. I'll get you out of there. I love you."_

"I love _you_." Ian replies but doesn't want to hang up. 

Neither does Mickey. They stay on the line and listen to each other's breathing for a few minutes. Ian is fully content on staying like this but Reese gestures for him to wrap it up. 

"Reese says..."

_"It's okay. I'll see you soon. I love you so much. So much."_

He quickly hangs up before Ian can reply. Ian wipes his tears and doesn't look at Reese. The other man takes the phone and taps on his palm with it in thought. He then puts the phone in his pocket and leans on a pole.

"I didn't get it." he starts. "At first, even after all this time with you here I still didn't get it." Reese sniffs. "But I do now. I get why... I get why Mickey took my wife."

Ian snaps his head and turns to look at Reese. "What?"

Reese nods. "Yeah. It's why I'm helping you. Your boyfriend has my wife. Of course I was furious with him but after seeing that," he points at where Ian was standing when talking to Mickey. "I can't really blame him can I? I would do the same in his position I guess." he shrugs. 

Ian stares at him for a few minutes. "For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry your wife was... taken."

Reese laughs. "I don't think any other man in your position would tell me that."

Ian shrugs. 

 

__________________________

 

_11:00 O'clock that night._

 

Ian is asleep on the thin mattress when he hears the first gunshot. He quickly shoots up and goes to the small window. It's pitch black but he can see what he assumes are torches moving around. Which means that there are men scattered everywhere. And if they're shooting at each other, Mickey is here. Or rather Mickey's men are here. His heart flatters and he thinks there's hope after all. Deep down he doubted if Kenyatta would have let him go if Mickey had resigned. Several silencer bullets go through the wall and Ian lays flat on the floor and covers his head. 

The warehouse door opens and someone gets in. Ian tries not to breathe. 

"Get the fuck up." Kenyatta commands. "Milkovich thinks he can cross me, I'll show him what's what."

 _Oh God._

He grabs Ian by his elbow and presses a knife to his ribs that are yet to heal. "Let's fucking go!"

Ian obeys and allows himself to be led outside. It's so dark he wonders how the people maneuvering around can see. 

Kenyatta holds Ian to his chest and the knife to his throat. "MILKOVICH!" he shouts. "You caught me off-guard, I'll give you that." he continues yelling and Ian can feel him looking around. "Show yourself or the ginger gets it!" he threatens. 

Silence. 

"Milkovich! Not gonna fucking repeat myself!"

More silence. 

It's so quiet Ian can only hear the crickets. Is Mickey even here? No way his people would have let the senator join a dangerous mission. He would... 

Ian cries out loudly in pain when he hears the sharp knife pierce through his left shoulder. Kenyatta pauses and Ian stops to catch his breath. Kenyatta goes on and pushes the knife deeper and Ian can feel if he keeps going it's gonna come out on his other side. He yells even louder from the excruciating pain. 

"KENYATTA FUCKING STOP!" 

"There he is." Kenyatta chuckles. "Now here's how this is gonna work," Ian's knees get weak and he wants to kneel down for a minute. Blood is trailing down his back. Or sweat. Or both. 

"Fuck." he breathes out. 

"Ian." Mickey calls.

"He'll survive." Kenyatta says. "But only if you let me leave. If not," Ian cries out when Kenyatta twists the knife. "I'll pull out this knife, and I'll push it into his fucking heart. It's up to you."

Ian opens his eyes to see there is a car with it's headlights on and now he can see Mickey breathing heavily. He's so relieved to see him even if he has a knife in his shoulder. Or is it his chest? _Jesus._

"Fine. Just let him fucking go." Mickey concedes. 

Kenyatta makes a sound. "That's not how this works. If I let him go, you shoot me. The fuck do you think I am, stupid?"

"Drop the knife."

Ian hears an unfamiliar voice command. He feels the pressure on the knife on his back loosen when Kenyatta let's him go, and he finally drops to his knees with a groan. Mickey is by his side in a flash. His boyfriend holds both his cheeks and looks him in the eye. 

"You okay?"

"Hurts." Ian let's out. He still has a knife in his back and the pain is too much. 

He sees Mickey gesture with his hand and Mandy and another lady also wearing bullet proof vests help him up. He winces when they touch his left side. He's being led to one of the cars but stops when he hears,

"Give me that gun." Mickey orders. 

Was Mickey going to kill Kenyatta? Ian turns around to see what's going on, the pain temporarily forgotten. The senator gestures for the man behind Kenyatta to get him on his knees. Mickey walks around the other man with the gun still in his hand. 

"What to do... what to do."

Ian can see Kenyatta is clearly scared. 

Joey and Simon -that Ian hadn't noticed till now- step forward and walk towards the three men. 

"Killing you would be too fucking easy." Mickey continues. 

He whispers something to Simon and the bodyguard walks towards one of the other cars scattered around. He tells the driver something and one by one all the other cars drive away. 

"Ian sit, let the doctor take care of you."

"Lip, what the hell are you doing here?" he asks surprised even as he sits on the hood of the car. 

"Are you kidding me? What took place today only happens in action movies. Couldn't miss it."

Ian rolls his eyes but soon he's groaning loudly and squeezing Mandy's hand who is seated next to him. He doesn't know what the doctor is doing back there but it fucking hurts. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck." Mandy yells when Ian presses harder. 

"There. We're good, for now. We still have to go to the hospital though. I can't tell what kind of damage he did unless I take a good look at it." she explains and Ian nods. "Take this."

He quickly swallows the painkillers and the commotion taking place a few feet in front of them grabs all their attention. Kenyatta is laying on the ground as Joey kicks him. He seems to be saying something but Ian can't understand him. 

"That's enough." Mickey tells Joey who gets Kenyatta in a kneeling position. Mickey stands behind Kenyatta and removes the safety of the silencer. 

"No." Kenyatta says. 

Mickey bends and presses the gun on Kenyatta's back. 

"No. Mickey... don't do this."

Mickey shakes his head and pulls the trigger. Kenyatta shouts even louder than Ian did and he falls forward. He gives one more shout before passing out... Or dying. 

"Is he passed out or dead?" Ian asks. 

"Passed out." Mandy explains. "Mickey just shot him on the spinal cord. Never gonna walk again.  
How are you feeling?" she caresses his good arm like she didn't just tell him his boyfriend just paralysed someone. 

Mickey passes the gun to Simon and orders them to _clean up the place._ Another doctor appears and they put Kenyatta in their mini ambulance before driving off. 

Mickey comes straight for him and grabs his cheeks and this time kisses him and inhales deeply. Ian wraps his good arm around him and reminds himself how kissing his boyfriend feels like. Mickey sucks on his lips and tongue like he can't believe Ian is really here. Not that Ian is complaining but he can feel the distress from Mickey so he pulls back. 

"Hey... hey. It's okay. I'm okay. You saved me."

Mickey looks at him his dazed expression clearing. He nods with watery eyes and claims Ian's lips again. Ian let's him. He's extremely happy to see him too. 

 

 

 

To Be Continued........... ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Carisa some chapters back reminded me I could totally promote myself here.  
> So,  
> Check out my song on you tube  
> Lucky Shaz - **Tena**
> 
> Majority of it is in Swahili but _tena_ means again. We are saying 'I want your love again and again'
> 
> So, yeah.  
> :)))
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of dialogue people.  
> Longer chapter.  
> #enjoy.

Ian wakes up feeling weird... quisey. He is in complete darkness. Fuck, is he still at the warehouse? _No no, no, no, no._ He wants to go home to Mickey. He doesn't want to be here anymore. 

"Ian?"

That sounds like Mickey. He opens his eyes but can't see anything. He hears movement and then a light is switched on. 

"Mickey?"

"Yeah, it's me." he replies and pulls the chair closer to the bed and takes Ian's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"Why?" Ian asks confused. 

"You don't remember what happened last night?"

And it all comes back to him. The rescue, getting stubbed, Kenyatta getting crippled. "I figured that was a dream."

Mickey chuckles and caresses his chin. He looks at him lovingly and Ian wants to kiss him. However when goes to move he feels the sharp pain in his left side. He winces and lays back down. 

"Don't move." Mickey advises. "It too painful?" Ian nods and Mickey presses on one of the buttons administering what Ian assumes is morphine. "Better?"

Ian relaxes as the pain slowly subsides. "Yeah." he croaks out. "Thirsty." Mickey feeds him from a straw. "Thanks. Are the police gonna ask questions?"

"It's a private hospital. I know the owner." Ian looks around the room and notices he's in a small room sleeping on a normal bed. All the wires are the ones giving a hospital vibe, otherwise the room doesn't. "Your doctor from the other night. Remember her?" 

"Vaguely." he sighs. "I missed you so much baby. So good to see you." beat. "Kiss me."

Mickey chuckles and obliges. He pulls away and Ian whines. Mickey laughs and seats back down. He plays nervously with his fingers. "I'm sorry you got stubbed. I'm sorry I didn't step up the first time he called. My men literally held me back." Ian smiles. "I had to threaten to fire them before they let me go."

Ian stretches out his hand silently asking for Mickey to take it. When he does Ian caresses his fingers with his thumb. "It's alright." Mickey shakes his head and sniffs. Ian can tell his boyfriend is still uneasy. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" 

"I..."

"Hey, come'ere." Ian makes space on the bed with effort and waits for Mickey to get in. They lie facing each other. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry you had to go though all that. Sorry you go hurt." 

"Not your fault." Ian comforts. 

"Isn't it? If we weren't dating you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, mistreated or... fucking stubbed."

"Do you regret being my boyfriend?" 

"No, no." Mickey quickly replies. "It's just..."

"Neither do I." Ian interrupts. "I mean, I could have done without the stubbing, hurt like a bitch. But there's nothing that could ever make me regret dating you." he finishes and caresses Mickey's lower lip. "Nothing."

"Yeah?" Mickey asks unsure. 

Ian is more than glad to reassure him. "Yeah."

Mickey exhales loudly. "Okay. Still fucking sorry though."

Ian smiles softly. "Yeah well, none of us could have predicted any of this so..." he gives Mickey a quick dry kiss. "How long have I been out?"

"Twenty..." Mickey checks his watch. "eight hours."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Anything serious or will I need just need a cast?"

"Nothing serious thank God. There was alot of medical mambo jumbo but what I caught was, they scanned you, nothing crucial was damaged." he counts the list with his fingers. "There was no need for surgery. The knife didn't penetrate too deep. It was deep but not dangerously deep. But thankfully no damage was caused to surrounding... fuck, tissue. Yes. Tissue."

Ian chuckles. "You caught all that?"

Mickey nods with a sheepish smile. "She may have had to write it down and I may have gone over it like twenty times now, but yeah." he taps the side of his head. "Fucking genius."

Ian laughs and winces. He forgot his ribs were hurt too. 

"Sorry. Watching you in pain makes me wonder if maybe I should have just killed that fucker." Mickey mumbles. 

Ian thinks putting him in a wheel chair was a much better idea. His silence seems to have Mickey's worry back because his boyfriend is avoiding his eyes. 

Ian taps his temple. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Shut up." Mickey smiles but it immediately disappears. "How do you feel about... about..."

"About what?"

"About all this killing and shooting people business?"

Ian pulls him in for a light kiss. "How I feel is that you're not perfect and neither am I. Besides, they fucking deserved it."

"So you don't think differently...?"

"Of you? Fuck no. If anything I love you even more. You saved my life." he yawns.

"Yeah, after I put you in danger in the first fucking place."

"Hey, stop that. Kenyatta put me in danger. Not you." Ian blinks and opens his eyes with difficulty. 

"Hey, sleep. We will talk more when you wake up." 

Ian shakes his head. "No. I want to stay with you." he wants to pull Mickey closer but he's laying on his mobile hand. 

"I'll be here when you get up. Go to sleep."

"Don't you have a state to run?"

Mickey chuckles. "The state can wait."

"Mmm..." Ian shuts his eyes feeling drowsy. "I am more important than the state of Illinois. I feel so fucking special."

"That's 'cause you are." he hears Mickey say from a far as he caresses his neck. 

Ian tries to nod but his head is so heavy. He wants to tell Mickey he's special too but he passes out before he can. 

 

__________________

 

Debbie walks into the room Ian is being kept and slowly opens the door. The scene that greets her is definitely one for the books. Mickey and Ian look so sweet cuddling next to each other so lovingly. Ian is lying on his back and Mickey is holding on to his right hand. She's tempted to keep standing there and watch them like a creep but she decides to give them their privacy. 

She takes out her phone to tell her siblings Ian hasn't woken up yet. 

 

___________________

 

_Three Weeks Later_

 

Ian wakes up for the first time in days feeling much better. Like himself. He still can't do much with his left hand but the pain is gone. He still has to keep his sling on for another two weeks though. He finishes brushing his teeth and walks into the kitchen to find Mickey making him breakfast like he has most mornings last few weeks. Every morning he's not with Yevgeny that is. 

Ian promised the boy his dad would be home more often so despite what happened Ian ensures his boyfriend goes home to his family. But he's totaly hogging the nights though. He's needed Mickey by his side last few weeks so majority of nights he's with him. 

"Hey Mick, the pain's gone. So maybe you can ride me now."

Mickey pauses on making breakfast and looks at him. "Don' mess with me man. Going a month without sex when you're used to getting it on the regular is not a fucking joke."

Ian groans. "Don I know it!" he bites on the apple Mickey places in front of him. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know man." the brunette scratches the back of his head. "We've made it a month. What's three more weeks, right?"

Ian groans and drops his forehead on the counter. _"Baby you're killing me."_

Mickey chuckles. "Ian, it's been a month. If you think the first time we fuck I'm getting anything less than a good pounding from you, your fucking insane."

Ian huffs. "Fine. Feed me." Mickey laughs. "So, I have to go somewhere."

Mickey raises a confused eyebrow. "Go where?"

"To see someone."

Mickey comes on Ian's side of the counter and sits next to him. "Male or female?"

Ian rolls his eyes. "Female, Mick." Mickey crosses his arms. "Really?" his boyfriend just raises one of his eyebrows high up and bites on his lower lip. "Okay, but first promise not to freak out."

"Okay, we won't." Debbie says and joins them on the counter. 

Ian shakes his head and turns to Mickey. "I'm going to see Kevin's sister."

Mickey frowns. "Why?"

"To give her a message."

Mickey's face softens. "I'm sorry you had to see that." 

Ian exhales shakily. He doesn't think he'll ever get over that. "It was hard, not gonna lie."

"What? What did you have to see?" Debbie asks them frowning. 

"Kenyatta and Lisa killed Kevin right in front of me. Well, Lisa pulled the trigger but still." Ian sees Mickey clench his jaw and gets off his stool to stand between his boyfriend's legs. He caresses him with his one good hand. "I'm okay, I'm fine. I hate that fucking bitch, if I could I'd shoot her like she did Kevin, I hate them all. But I'm okay. I'll get over it." he finishes with a sigh. 

Suddenly his appetite is gone. "I'm just gonna go now. See you when I get back, yeah?" 

"Yeah. I have a present for you."

Ian beams. "Really?"

"Yes really." 

"Can't wait." Ian kisses him deeply and whispers 'I love you' against his lips. 

"Wait, Kevin's dead? What the fuck?"

Ian goes to change and leaves Mickey to explain to Debbie what happened. 

 

____________________

 

Ian shakes his hands a few times and paces back and forth. He feels the chain in his pocket and breathes. He can do this. He can't totally do this. He breathes one more time and knocks.

"Yeah, can I help you?" the lady Ian assumes is Carisa answers the door. She's a beautiful lady, he can tell, but with the bags under her eyes and her overall appearance makes you overlook that. 

"Are you okay?"

"Can. I. Help. You?" she enunciates impatiently.

"Oh umm, I'm here for umm, Kevin. He sent me here?"

She perks up. "What?Whereishe?Isheokay?" she let's out in one breath. 

"Umm..." Ian looks around. 

"Oh, yeah. Please come in." she opens the door and he walks in. "So?" 

Ian doesn't know how to go about it so he starts by giving her the chain first. "He asked me to give you this."

She takes in from him and just breaks down. She gives a loud wail and looks likes she's going to fall so Ian helps her to the couch. She shakes as she continues to cry and tries to catch her breath. Ian just does the logical thing and holds her through it. 

"You know, don't you?" he asks.

She nods and hiccups and few times. "He never took... took this off. I gifted it to him on his nine... nineteenth birthday. If he asked you to give it to me it only means one thing." she starts to cry again. 

After fifteen to twenty minutes where Ian waits patiently for her to compose herself, she finally sniffs and wipes her tears. 

"I'm not gonna get his body am I?" Ian shakes his head 'no'. "Fuck." she sniffs. "I told him... I told him we should run. Why didn't he just fucking listen to me!"

"I'm so sorry Carisa."

Carisa nods severally. "I umm.. Thank you." she nods again and hugs him. "Thank you but... I'd kind of like to be alone."

Ian gets up. "Of course." he straightens his clothes. "Of course."

She mumbles a thanks one more time and Ian walks towards the door. He watches her caress the chain as tears flow freely down her face and his chest constricts. He can't even begin to imagine what she must be feeling. He walks out and closes the door. He inhales twice and then walks towards the car waiting for him. 

 

_________________

 

When Ian gets home Mickey is waiting for him leaning on Joey's land cruiser. He gets out of the town car and just runs towards his boyfriend. He hugs him and pulls him as close as he can with one arm. 

"How did it go?" Mickey asks. Ian squeezes harder. "That bad, huh?" Ian nods behind his back. 

"Please give me my present. Make me feel better baby."

"Okay." Mickey pulls him back so he can kiss him. "Okay, let's go."

They get in the back of Joey's car and the older Milkovich brother starts the car. "C'mon guys, you know I fucking hate feeling like a cab driver."

Ian chuckles. "I wanna sit next to Mick and we can't both fit at the front now, can we?"

Joey clicks his tongue and they drive off. 

 

~•

 

Couple of minutes later they arrive at Mandy's house. She waiting for them outside the garage. Ian gets confused. The three men get out of the car and Ian doesn't get rid of the frown on his face. 

The three Milkovich siblings stand in front of the garage. 

"What the hell is going on?"

Silence. 

"Mick?"

Mickey takes his hand and squeezes it. "Relax, it's for you." 

Ian finds this entire situation very _odd._ He nods anyway. "Okay, show me."

Mandy smirks at him in a devilish manner and Ian feels a shiver go up his spine. The garage door opens and they walk in. Ian stops when he sees someone tied to a chair. Mickey and Mandy stand on either side of him while Joey turns the chair around. 

Ian gasps when he sees Lisa's extremely skinny body. She was not this thin last time he saw her. "What the hell?!"

"This is that bitch Lisa." Mandy offers helpfully.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Ian rubs a hand across his face. "What... why... Wha..." he gives up and lets out a long sigh. 

Mickey steps towards him. "Ian."

"What does this have to do with my gift?"

Joey just pushes the chair closer and forces Lisa to look up at Ian. " _She_ is your present." he explains. 

Ian opens his mouth and eyes wide. "What!" he turns to Mickey and his boyfriend nods. "What I'm I supposed to do with her?"

 

 

 

To Be Continued............


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> OMG season 7 is amazing you guys!!!   
> Fiona is so done it's a little scary.   
> Ian is manic right now but after talking to Lip he agreed to take care of it  
> Debbie didn't get caught but she's done stealing.   
> Dominique is cheating on Carl no surprise there.   
> AND Svetlana's dad is in America. Whaaat???? 
> 
> Slowly but surely Liam is getting a storyline. YEEI!!! 
> 
> But above it all I still can't stop laughing. Now I can't wait for Mickey to come back so Shameless will be complete.
> 
> Anyhu,  
> Enjoy people!!!

Ian stares at a gagged Lisa and isn't sure what the Milkovich siblings expect from him. He feels a hand on his lower back and Mickey pulls him aside. He holds both of Ian's cheeks and licks his own lips. 

"Listen, you don't have to do anything. But babe, this morning you said if you had the chance you would do to her what she did to Kevin. 

Kevin. 

Ian turns back to the garage. He recalls how Carisa had been so heart broken this morning. That is a pain she shouldn't have had to go through. And this woman, this fucking heartless woman shot Kevin and put a gun to his crotch. He pushes her seat with his foot angrily and she falls backwards with a loud muffled moan when her head hits the floor. 

Joey gets her up again. She blinks up at Ian and mumbles something they can't hear. He angrily frees her mouth. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Business is business. I did what I was fucking hired to do. You Mickey of all people should understand that."

Mickey steps forward. "Oh I understand. But not when it comes to him. You kidnapped him, you beat him up, you threatened him." he grabs her cheeks roughly and whispers. "you deserve whatever's coming to you." he let's her go so forcefully she almost falls back again but Joey holds the chair. 

"Kill the bitch Ian." Mandy encourages and Joey hands him a gun with a silencer. 

He looks at Lisa who's watching him intently. She laughs. "Please. You won't shoot me. You are just his boyfriend, that's all you are. The senator's boyfriend. This world is not for you." she whispers, "You don't have the guts."

"Shut up!" both Ian and Joey shout and Joey slaps her. 

Ian remembers everything she put him through and how she kills like it's nothing to her. He remembers the way she trailed a gun from his face to his dick. He lifts the gun and points at her forehead. 

His finger lingers on the trigger and his hand starts to shake. 

"I can't do it. I can't shoot her.... I can't!" he drops the gun. 

Mandy immediately picks it up. _"I can._ " 

Mickey turns him around and touches their foreheads together. Ian hears the sound of the gun go off but his boyfriend prevents him from seeing it. 

"It's okay. It's alright. I'm not mad." Mickey consoles. 

Ian wonders why he's saying that when he hears himself say, "I'm sorry, I couldn't do it, please don't be angry with me." over and over. 

Mickey hugs him and shushes him. "I'm sorry, I was so mad at her I thought you needed closure. I didn't mean to upset you. Shhhh..."

Ian hugs him tightly and inhales his boyfriend's scent. He nods as Mickey continues to chant sweet things in his ear. He was angry at himself that he might have dissapointed Mickey but the senator assures him it's alright and he begins to feel better. Ian is not sorry she's dead though. 

Is she dead?

He detaches himself from Mickey to see Joey rolling Lisa up in some tarp. Yeah, she's definitely dead. Ian has seen people die before from overdoses when his bipolar first kicked in which is probably why all this deaths are not affecting him as much. But he is glad he didn't see Lisa get shot. Seeing Kevin was enough. 

He should have waited to see Carisa so he could tell her the people who killed her brother have paid for what they did. She would appreciate that. He will find a way. 

"Babe, are you alright?" Mickey asks. 

Ian smiles at the petname. It's a new development coming from Mickey but it sounds so good and it's making him feel better. 

"I just want to go home."

Mickey just nods and takes him away. 

 

_____________________

 

That night Ian sleeps facing the wall. He just looks at it and admires the patterns. He can't determine if those are squares or diamonds. But they are so pretty, he wants to trace them with his finger. 

"You okay?" his boyfriend asks quietly. 

"Yeah." Ian replies but doesn't turn around. He feels as Mickey pulls away.

"You lied to me." Mickey states his voice wavering. 

"'Bout what?"

"About the killing and all the danger shit."

"I don't have a problem with any of that Mick."

"That why almost a year into this relationship you're just now sleeping facing the wall? Is that why for the first time ever you won't hold me?" 

Ian feels the pain in that last question and he turns to face Mickey who is sitting up. He sits up too. 

"You worked with her. Why would you need someone like that?"

"Roy introduced us."

"Of course he did. But why?"

"My life was in danger. It's not just Kenyatta who was bitter about my election. He was just the one who voiced his fucking sentiments."

"Okay."

"She came in. She found the guy, and she took care of it."

Ian nods in understanding. He sighs and leans on Mickey's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." he kisses his neck. "I still love you so much I can't..." he trails off. 

He's however met with silence. He looks up at Mickey and his eyes are trained on the foot of the bed. He moves and straddles him instead. "Mick? Baby?"

Mickey avoids his eyes and wipes a hand across his mouth. "This is my life Ian. People have gotten killed because of me, people have tried to kill me... If you feel you can't handle this... us. _ME._ Just let me know and I will let you go. I can't make you live a life you don't want to. That's the worst thing you can ever do to someone you claim to fucking love."

"Mickey, fucking stop."

His boyfriend shakes his head from side to side and a lone tear goes down his cheek. Ian wipes it off lovingly and kisses him there. 

"Stop." he pecks him on the lips and then holds his neck with his one hand. He makes Mickey look at him. "I love you. _All of you._ And whatever you bring to the table I fully accept. Okay?" Mickey just blinks up at him. Ian sighs. "Mick, you are a US senator. I wanted you despite that title. Despite the danger I still want you. Baby, there is no place I'd rather be. You understand me?" Mickey nods. "There is nothing you or anyone can ever tell me that will make me hate you. I will never, leave you I can promise you that."

"Okay... okay. I could never leave you either. I don't do that shit unnecessarily, I swear to you."

"I believe you." Ian is quick to reply. 

Ian unties his sling and places it on the night stand so he can hold Mickey with both hands. He kisses Mickey on the lips once, twice, thrice without getting a response. He whispers "C'mon baby" against Mickey's lips and that when the brunette parts his lips and let's him in. Ian pulls him closer and swallows Mickey's moan when the kiss deepens. He tries to convey everything he just expressed in that kiss. And when his boyfriend wraps his hands around him and pulls his closer, Ian knows they're okay. 

He lays back down and Mickey joins him. Ian wraps an arm around him and spoons his boyfriend. Soon they fall a sleep in each other's arms like they always do. 

 

_____________________

 

 

Ian is sited on the bed watching Mickey move up and down their room as he gets ready for a meeting. He reads messages off of the senator's phone out loud. Mickey keeps noding and saying "Next?"

Ian gets up to do his tie once he's done dressing. 

"Aye, you wanna go out when I come back from seeing Yevgeny today??

"What do you mean?" Ian straightens his collar and sits back down on their bed. 

"To a restaurant or whatever."

Ian laughs. "Why?"

Mickey stops looking at himself in the mirror to look at Ian. "I thought you'd like that."

"I do but I don't see the point. You will have to rent out the entire fucking restaurant so no one sees us." Ian shrugs. "Let's just eat here since even out there we are going to be alone anyway." 

Mickey sighs. "I'm sorry Ian. I don't mean to make you feel alienated or some shit." 

Ian sees Mickey thinks he's upset about it and he gets up to give him a wet kiss. "It's alright, I'm not complaining. We don't need to go out. As long as you're with me we can eat anywhere."

"Soon. I will take care of things and we won't have to eat in empty restaurants like that one time."

"Three times."

"Okay fuck, yes three." they both laugh. "I gotta go."

They kiss good bye and Ian is left to think what Mickey meant by, soon he'll take care of it. 

 

_______________________

 

_Two Weeks Later_

 

His hand is completely healed now and he can even rotate it. Mickey had to fly to LA, so Ian went for his final visit alone. He has this bad ass scar at the back of his shoulder though. He's dropped off by onother of Mickey's men since Dave and Simon left with Mickey. He's walking towards the condo and halts when he sees who is back leaning on his car like it's business as usual. 

"Are you fucking serious? If I were you I'd be long gone by now." Ian chuckles and gives Abel a bro hug. "What are you doing here?" 

"Back to work." Abel gives Ian a toothy smile. "I always have my vest with me. If I had been wearing it that night... Well, lesson learnt there." he taps his middle and Ian hears the bulletproof vest. 

"Should you even be back here yet?"

"Yes. I've gotten hurt much worse before. As long as I don't get shot it the exact same place for the next five months...'

Ian laughs. "Oh my God." he shakes Abel's hand.   
"Welcome back Abel."

 

~•

 

The next day Ian, Mickey and Debbie have just finished eating lunch and are now just lazily watching TV. 

"Our one year anniversary is next week. What do you wanna do?" Mickey asks him lowly where they're lying on the big L-shaped grey chair. 

"You mean apart from all the fucking we are yet to do?"

Mickey laughs and whispers in his ear. "Yes."

The way he says it and the little air he lets into Ian's ear makes the hairs on the nape of his head stand up. 

"Jesus."

The bell rings and Debbie goes to open the door. "Lip?"

"What's up!" he chuckles and walks into the house. He takes a seat on the brown chair and pulls on his fingers. "I'm here for operation _hello world, I'm gay!_ "

Ian quickly sits up. "What?" he looks between Mickey and Lip. 

"It's about fucking time man." Mickey says and sits up too placing his feet on the fluffy carpet.

"I don't get it. Kenyatta... is no longer a threat. No ones life is in danger. Why would you..?"

"That's the thing little brother," Ian rolls his eyes because they have a one year age difference. "How long till someone else finds out before Mickey is getting blackmailed again, huh? And too much money is being spent on making sure those who already know are keeping this secret." he points between the both of them. 

"How do you know about that?" Mickey asks him. 

"This is what happens when you let me go through your shit."

"Yeah but that's one of those things I take care of myself, it's not documented."

Lip shrugs. "I worked it out."

Mickey still wants to ask more but Ian interrupts. "Don't ask." he looks him in the eyes."Are you sure?" Ian squeezes Mickey's lap. 

"Yeah."

"Svetlana? Yevgeny?"

"She has always been on board. Yev however, we have to talk to him. Especially about how he's gonna handle it in school when everyone knows."

Ian still can't believe it. But their reasoning _does_ make sense. "When are you doing this?"

"First we have to decide which channel news you're gonna go to. Do you have a reporter you trust?" Lip asks. 

"Fuck no! This assholes are always spreading gossip faster than a fucking outbreak."

"We need at least one person you trust."

"I don' know! All I know is that none of this jerk offs..."

"Hey, hey," Ian interrupts and takes Mickey's hand. "I know someone."

"Who?" Debbie asks. 

Ian smiles to himself. Who knew his former neighbour would ever come in handy?

 

 

To Be Continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sleepy... I keep dozing off.   
> It's not where I wanted to stop but it will have to do...  
> Have a good day/night everyone. 
> 
> Mob love!!❤♥


	31. Chapter 31

Ian looks at the hotel room bed and nods satisfied with his efforts. He reaches into the ice bucket and looks out at Chicago through the long clear window. He sips on the champagne and waits for his one year boyfriend to arrive. _One year,_ what? Ian can’t believe it’s really been a entire fucking year. 

He shuts his eyes and remembers the day they met. Two strangers who fucked their brains out and Ian may have wanted to see him again, but he could have never predicted they would be where they are now. He sighs at the memory and downs the rest of the glass. 

He gets a text from Mickey saying he’s on his way up so Ian quickly undresses. He wraps Mickey’s present and then ties a towel around his waist. He hears the door open and waits. 

“Ian?”

“In here.”

Mickey walks in and looks at Ian. He hums happily and is about to say something when he gets distracted by the bed. 

“Are those fucking red roses?”

“Yes, and I have champagne.” 

“Okay, I’m done here.” Mickey says and starts to walk out. 

Ian laughs and runs after him. He wraps his hands around him from behind and spins him around. He gives him a hard kiss and bites hard on Mickey’s lip till the latter cries out. Ian laughs and lets him go. He drops his towel and spreads out his hands. 

“Are you sure you want to leave before unwrapping your present?”

Mickey takes in Ian’s soft cock wrapped in a red bow and he laughs. “What?” Ian nods. Mickey walks closer and kneels in front of Ian. He kisses the bottom of his stomach. “Fuck, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Not you.” Mickey holds Ian’s dick and smirks when it starts to fill up. “You.” 

Ian rolls his eyes but it turns into a pleased hiss when Mickey licks at his tip. His dick immediately goes fully hard. He gently grabs on Mickey’s hair as he watches his boyfriend lick his dick from top to bottom. 

“Fuck.” 

Ian whispers when Mickey jerks him off and sucks on one of his balls. They haven't fucked in a month and a couple of weeks. If Mickey keeps this up Ian is going to come too soon. Mickey licks a strip from the bottom of his dick to the top right before taking Ian into his mouth. The redhead’s grip on the black hair tightens. Mickey moans and Ian moans louder from the vibrations. 

Mickey increases his pace and sucks him faster and harder and plays with his balls. Ian can feel his impending orgasm.

“Fuck baby, stop. Gonna come.” Mickey doesn’t stop in fact he only swallows Ian deeper. _“Jesus Christ.”_ he pulls Mickey’s head forcefully off his dick. Mickey looks up at him and Ian almost comes from the sight. His lips are shiny from spit and precome and his cheeks are pink. “Shit.” He runs a finger across the lips that are even fuller than they usually are. “You have to stop. Or I will come before we get to the good part.”

“That’s the plan. Want you to last longer.” Is the explanation he gets before Mickey is swallowing him again. 

Ian’s mind gets clogged for a minute. Mickey sucks expertly at his dick and Ian just chants _Mickey fuck._ He looks down as his boyfriend stops and puts his middle finger in his mouth. Ian’s ass clenches predicting what’s about to happen. 

And when Mickey goes back to sucking and licking on the tip of his dick and puts a wet finger in his ass, Ian just gives a loud groan and spills into his boyfriend’s willing mouth. 

 

~•

 

“You are killing me today Mick.”

Mickey refused Ian to prepare him and is now on his knees, facing the foot of the bed, bracketing Ian's legs and his ass facing Ian. The redhead caresses his ass cheeks as he watches Mickey finger himself. The shorter man groans and Ian subconsciously pushes up his dick that’s now hard again. Mickey laughs and then finally turns around. Ian wants to complain because he was enjoying the view but he misses being inside his boyfriend more than anything. 

Soon Mickey is lubing up Ian’s dick and jerking him off a few times. Ian bites his lip in anticipation. Mickey supports himself with Ian’s shoulder and holds on the long fat dick with the other hand and slowly sits himself down. Taking every single inch like the pro he is. They both whisper each other’s names when he’s fully sat. 

Feeling Mickey’s heat around his dick after what happened scrambles Ian’s brain a bit. He looks up at the man above him that he loves so much. Mickey’s eyes are shut tight, his mouth open in a small oval. This is the kind of best surprise to be together again. Watching Mickey ride him slow and move quietly brings all emotions out of him. 

“I love you.”

Mickey opens his eyes and poses his riding. He cups Ian’s cheeks and caresses him with his thumb fondly. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I missed you.” Ian replies. 

“I love you too.”

Mickey says and drops a kiss on Ian’s jaw then starts moving again, rocking back on Ian beautifully. Ian’s toes curl, his balls tighten needing release. He wraps a hand around Mickey’s back and holds him. He gives a soft groan in his ear. 

Mickey starts to move faster. Ian can tell he’s close because he’s starting to loose his rhythm. The redhead slides a hand into the dark hair and fucks up into him harder chasing both their orgasms. He knows the sweat and friction between their chests will be enough for Mickey’s dick. 

With his boyfriend’s panty breaths in his ear and chants of _I love you_ Ian goes breathless for a second. He hold onto Mickey tighter and fucks up into him harder and soon they are both yelling each other’s names as they climax simultaneously. Ian shudders a few times as he fills Mickey will his come and the brunette peppers kisses on his neck as they come down from their high. 

“Fuck, I missed that.” Mickey says as he lays down next to Ian on the soft sheets. 

“Yeah. This was definitely the longest we’ve gone without.” Ian gets up and goes to fetch their drinks. 

“C’mon man, you know I don’t like that shit.” Mickey complains tiredly still trying to catch his breath. 

“I know, I know, which is why I got you this.” He gets one of the beers from the bucket and lifts it up. Mickey laughs and mutters a ‘thanks' as he uncaps it and takes a big gulp. Ian sits by his side and caresses his thigh. 

“You’re really gonna come out?”

Mickey looks at him and gives him a soft smile. "I don’t wanna hide who I am anymore." beat. "You know blackmail is not my only reason right?"

"It's not?"

Mickey shakes his head. “I don’ wanna hide _you_ anymore.”

“What if you loose votes because of it?”

“Then I loose votes.” He takes another sip. “This cold beer is heaven right now. Besides, what if I gain votes because of it?”

Ian nods and puts down their drinks. “C’mon, let’s go. Shower.”

He pulls Mickey up and they go into the spacious bathroom. Mickey turns on the shower and they stand under it. The hot-warm water pours under them and it feels amazing. Ian pulls Mickey closer and kisses him. 

“Thought you said shower.”

“Let the water do all the work.” Ian chuckles as he grabs both of Mickey’s ass cheeks. He puts three fingers in his hole and his dick reacts. 

Mickey looks down between them. “Jesus Christ Ian, wait at least thirty minutes.”

“What you can’t take it?”

“Fuck you.”

“My pleasure.”

Ian replies and lifts Mickey up. He braces him against the tiles and the brunette wraps his legs around him. Ian grabs his dick with one hand and guides it inside his boyfriend. 

Mickey gasps as they chase their next orgasm. 

“Gonna make up for lost time.” Ian moans and sucks on Mickey’s neck. He gets a long loud hum in response. 

 

__________________

 

The rest of the weekend is spent in that hotel room celebrating their one year anniversary in every sexual position they can. Ian even Googles three more that they completely nail. 

They have never been happier. 

 

__________________

 

Ian, Mickey and Yevgeny are at the Hawthorne race course seated at the VIP section watching the races. Ian recently discovered this is something the father and son duo do. He saw it only fitting to bring Yevgeny here for ‘the talk’ as he watches his favorite horse. Mickey usually bets but not today. 

As they walked in a few photos were taken and Ian knows he’s going to be hearing from either Debbie or Mandy very soon when the photos get out. But it’s alright because it just looks like the senator, his son and his friend are watching horse racing. Ian takes a look around and the four bodyguards are not that far away. He nods at Simon and lifts his empty beer bottle and the bodyguard acknowledges it. 

“So Yevgeny, how is school?”

He shrugs. “School is school I guess. I did get the lead at the school play though.”

“That’s great! As what?”

“Romeo.” 

“Nice.” Ian offers a fist bump and the boy takes it but then frowns. “What’s wrong?”

Yevgeny’s cheeks turn pink and he glances at his father before whispering in Ian’s ear, “I wanted the girl I like to be Juliet but…” he sits back and talks normally. “her acting needs a little work.”

“Who’s acting needs a little work?” Mickey asks trying not to laugh.

“Mum.” Yevgeny answers and quickly changes the subject. “Why are we here?”

“What do you mean bud, you like it here.”

“Yeah but, we have this rule where we never come here more than once in a month. We were here last week.”

Smart boy. Ian thinks. “I wanted to see where you and your dad like to hang out.” Yevgeny chews on his bottom lip suspiciously and Ian sees Mickey in him. He’ll probably never stop. They are so alike. 

Yev shakes his head. “No, something’s up.”

Mickey sighs. “So fucking intuitive it’s scary.”

“I knew it! What is it?”

Mickey clears his throat and pours himself another glass of whiskey. “You know how the world thinks me and your mum are together _together?_ ”

“Yeah…”

Mickey stammers a few times and Ian steps in. “Your dad, doesn’t want to hide… anymore.”

Yevgeny’s mouth goes wide. “You want to come out?”

“Yes. Would you be okay with that?”

“I don’t have a problem with you and mom being gay dad. But,” he turns to look at Ian. “as long as no one is forcing you to.”

“I’m not.”

“He’s not. I’m the one who wants to do this. Let people know who I am.”

Yev still looks doubtful. “But you have never wanted to before.”

“That’s because I hadn’t met someone who made me want to.” He smiles as Ian softly. “it’s like when you get a favorite toy and you just want to show it off.”

Yev scrunches up his face. “Ian is that toy?”

“I’m not enjoying this metaphor.” Ian protests. 

“Shhh…” both father and son shush. Ian laughs. 

“Okay. I’m alright with it.” Yevgeny concludes. 

“What about school?” Ian asks. "Won't the other kids give you shi... trouble?"

“Then I will teach them not to fuck with a Milkovich.” 

He’s definitely Mickey’s son then. 

 

__________________

 

They leave the racecourse after that and they go horse riding. Ian and Mickey just walk around as Yevgeny has his fun. 

“He took it better than I thought he would.” Ian says. 

“Yeah. He’s a good kid.”

“This is insane.”

Mickey looks at him and gives him a dimpled grin. Ian has never been more tempted to kiss him. 

“I kinda want to kiss you right now.” Mickey voices and Ian laughs. 

“You read my mind.” 

They look around at the people sited at the bleachers and Ian knows if Mickey wasn’t the senator they would be fucking in the bathroom right now. 

They spend another two hours there before driving Yevgeny home. Svetlana orders them to stay for dinner.

“He tell you about girlfriend?” she asks Mickey after Yevgeny has gone upstairs to his room and they are just drinking at the table. 

“No, but I think he told Ian.”

Svetlana looks at Ian surprised. “Really? He tell _you?”_

Ian swallows his food and nods his head yes. “So, this is what you meant when you said I would look good on Mickey’s arm?”

She smiles already knowing what he’s talking about. “Yes. When do you do this?”

“We wanted to get our anniversary out of the way first.” Ian explains. “Tomorrow I’m meeting a friend I trust to reveal the… news.”

As they continue to discuss the issue Ian texts Suzie asking to meet for lunch or breakfast.

 **Ofcourse red. Any day anytime.** is the reply he gets. 

He laughs and goes back to the conversation. 

 

__________________

 

They get to their condo and Ian pulls Mickey by his belt and leads him to their bedroom.

“I think today was a good day, don’t you?” he takes off his shirt. “Your son doesn’t hate me anymore, it’s official.” He lays him on the bed and removes his socks. “Everyone who matters to you is on board.” Mickey chuckles when he pulls his underwear down together with his trouser. “I’m happy.”

“Fucking happy too.” Mickey sits up and removes Ian’s jeans before he tears Ian’s underwear right before his eyes. This time he’s doesn’t even pretend it’s an accident. 

Ian gasps and swats his hands away. “I only have one more left because of you. The fuck Mickey!” 

He frowns but Mickey only laughs and pulls him on top of him. “Shut up and fuck me.” He orders right before claiming his lips. 

 

Ian moans and forgets what he was mad about. 

 

__________________

 

The following morning Ian gets a link of an article from Mandy of the three of them at the race course yesterday. He laughs and decides to read it later. 

But first, he goes to meet Suzie at the cafe they've agreed on. As soon as she spots him she gets up and opens her arms for a hug waiting for him to reach her. He walks into her welcoming hands with a laugh.

"Missed you too Suzie."

"I ordered for you." she points at his coffee. 

"Thank you."

"How is mystery man? You two still going strong?"

"Of course that's the first thing you'd ask about."

"You know it!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, we just celebrated our one year anniversary just five days ago."

"Wow. Kudos man." she squeezes his wrist. 

"Thanks." he replies with a pleased smile. 

She claps her hands. "So, why a phone call and a date to little old me?"

"Shut up we talk."

"Oh man. Liking my photo on face book is _not_ talking." she finishes with a roll of her eyes. 

"Congrats, saw you got promoted."

She groans and hits her forehead on the table. "To being a weather girl? Ugh."

Ian laughs. "What's wrong with that?"

She looks at him like he's crazy. "Boss says I have potential so if I have something good I get to be a reporter in the field or whatever."

Ian sips his coffee. "Any luck so far?"

She frowns and shakes her head 'no'. "At this rate I'm gonna voluntarily go back to fetching coffee."

Ian laughs at her and she gives him the finger. "Lucky for you, I came to make your day."

 

 

 

To Be Continued.........


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i recently watched this movie _peternity leave_ and it was kinda nice. it was an Mpreg movie and i was so surprised to find that something like that exists.  
>  so if ur a major fan of Mpreg u can check it out.
> 
> also typing via laptop now and it's liberating.
> 
> mob luv guys!

Suzie sips her coffee and looks at him curiously. “What do you mean?” 

Ian clears his throat. “So about Mystery man,”

She sits up straight with her eyes wide open. “Yeah?”

Ian scowls at her. “You are such a reporter, Jesus.”

“Come on red! I’m on pins and needles here!”

“Okay, alright. You wanted to know why he used to hide his face, he’s… kind of famous.”

“Uhuh,”

“And he wants to come out.”

Suzie frowns. “Really? Who is it? Is it someone that’s gonna make news? Is he a big deal? And where do I come in?”

“Oh, it’s gonna make news alright. Matter of fact it’s gonna be breaking news. And you come in because I couldn’t think of a better person to help go up the food chain.”

She slaps him on his shoulder. “Don’t fuck with me Ian.”

He puts a hand on his chest and raises the other. “Hand to God.”

“ _Holy shit,_ who is he then?”

Ian takes a minute to breathe. This is it, once he reveals to Suzie who Mickey is it’s done, it’s out there. There will be no turning back. He almost wants to call his boyfriend and ask him if he’s positive this is what he wants to do. He looks Suzie straight in the eye. 

“My boyfriend is… Mickey Milkovich.” 

Suzie frowns at him, hard, she just sits there and stares at him like he just announced he could fly. “What?” she whispers. Ian nods at her with the biggest fucking smile because his lover is the best he has ever had and he’s kind of really proud of their relationship. “What?” she asks again louder. “Don’t fuck with me Ian, I swear to God…”

“Yes Suzie, he’s the man I love, the man I’m dating, and plan on dating for a really long time. He doesn’t want to hide anymore.” 

As soon as he’s done talking however, he wonders if he chose the wrong person to approach. Maybe Mickey should just announce during one of his speeches that he is fucking gay because Suzie gives one shriek louder than a fucking banshee he has to cover his ears. She stands up and yells, ‘WHAT!’ before screaming again until they’re kicked out of the café. When they’re outside she calms down however but she still radiates excitement.

“So, you’re telling me, that our Senator, Mickey Milkovich is gay, and you’re banging, and of all major channels and famous reporters you came to _ME?”_

“Hey, if you don’t want…”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I am in. This is amazing. Fuck Ian, this will make me,” she steps forward and takes his cheeks in her hands. “Thank you.” She sniffs. “I could kiss you if you weren’t dating one of the most powerful men we have.”

Ian frowns. “That’s Mickey’s reputation? Powerful?”

Suzie steps back and straightens her leather jacket. “Definitely, he’s a force to be reckoned with.”

As usual Ian can’t reconcile his cuddly boyfriend to this man the world sees. But he feels oddly proud of him for the title. “Okay, so, I will give you a date of when he wants to do the interview, and where. Everything will be in his terms.”

“Of course.”

“Keep your phone on. And I know I don’t have to say it but, until then…” he makes a show of zipping his lips.

“Oh, I’m the one breaking this news. If I let it leak it won’t be a surprise, and will therefore have no impact. I wanna go down in history baby!”

“Good.” Ian laughs and they hug. 

“Wait,”

“What?” Ian asks curiously.

“You are on my channel’s daily gossip blog.” She slaps her forehead. “How the fuck did I forget about that? We have photos of you, the senator and his son. Holy shit the senator of Illinois is gay.”

Ian laughs and they hug again. Suzie reminds him of how long it took Reese to accept that Mickey was gay too. He walks towards Abel’s car –who was officially designated as his bodyguard and driver- and gets in. 

“Lady there looked pretty excited.”

“Oh, she was.” Ian replies as he puts on his seatbelt. “Here we go.” 

As Abel takes off Ian ponders on just how much things are about to change. If Suzie and she’s a reporter had reacted like that, how will Chicago alone react? How long till they become old news? There goes privacy, there goes peeing in the bushes, _fuck_ , his life will begin to be news. Actual gossip. Ian is about to become a person of interest. He can barely mingle with other celebrities when Mickey invites him to political parties. How is he going to handle fucking interviews and paparazzis who barely respect privacy? Ian is fucking doomed.

But at the same time Mickey will be out and proud. _Free._

Besides, if he can do it, then so can Ian. He can get used to all the attention. He can do it. He can do it. He’s Ian fucking Gallagher, he used to dance half naked on stages in clubs. Attention isn’t something new. Granted he was usually high at the time but still, he can do this. He can totally do this.

 

 

__________________

 

 

“I can’t do this.” Ian slumps on Debbie’s bed and waits for the bouncing to go down.

“Do what?” Debbie asks as she types up something on the laptop.

“It’s actually happening Debs, Mickey is fucking coming out. I’m gonna be on the gossip magazines radar now too.”

“Yep.”

Ian sits up to look at her. “You know, it alarms me how calm you can be at a time like this. I’m freaking out over here!”

Debbie shuts her laptop and looks at him. “Sure its gonna be hot the first… two weeks probably. But it will blow over. Everything eventually blows over. Just don’t leave the house until it does.” she finishes and chuckles lightly.

“Fuck me.” He lies back down on the bed.

“No thank you.” 

Ian rolls his eyes. “What are you typing anyway?” he asks as she opens up the laptop again.

“The questions your friend is allowed to ask Mickey.”

“Oh. Can I see?” he tries to pull the laptop towards him but she slaps his wrist.

“Not fucking done yet.”

He sighs and gets up to go eat. He’s almost done when Lip and Mickey walk in through the door. “Hey guys.” He greets with his mouth full. His heart aches in the best way when Mickey kisses him hello anyway. 

“Fucking disgusting man. Coulda let him swallow first.”

Mickey looks at Ian fondly. “I’ve eaten worse from your brother.”

Ian blushes as Lip makes a disturbing noise. “Did not need to know that.” He takes one of the couches and opens a folder.

“What, you live here now too?” Ian goes to join him and looks at some of the papers. “What even is this shit?” Lip grabs the paper back. “So boring.” He adds lowly. 

Lip looks between Ian and Mickey. “Wait so, you’ve been together an entire year and he still hasn’t learnt to like politics?”

Mickey takes off his coat and shakes his head. “He knows who he needs to know.” 

“I do?” Ian smiles sheepishly and goes to join Mickey on the other couch. 

Mickey smiles back and pulls him closer for a kiss. “How did the meeting go?”

Ian caresses his lower lip. “Almost broke my eardrums but… she said my boyfriend is _very_ powerful.”

“That’s ‘cause I am.” Mickey replies in an equally seductive voice.

“Mmm… my big powerful strong man.”

“Keep going.” Mickey says as he puts a hand in Ian’s jeans and palms his dick to full hardness.

“My powerful, sexy, amazing man.”

Mickey hums pleased in reply.

Ian undoes his tie and buttons. He takes off Mickey’s shirt and wife beater then bites gently on a nipple. The brunette moans and holds his head there so he can keep going. It’s when they start jerking each other off that Ian remembers something.

“Wait, where did Lip go?”

Mickey laughs out loud and pulls him up so they can go to the bedroom. “You’re noticing _now_ that he already left?”

Honestly yeah. Ian completely forgot Lip was there. “See what you do to me?”

 

 

_________________

 

 

That Friday everyone gathers at Mandy’s for a _before coming out_ party. All the Gallaghers and Milkoviches too. So is Svetlana and Yevgeny. Even the bodyguards have the day off to bring their spouses and just party. They have a party similar to the one they once had a the Gallagher home only this time it’s better contained because Mandy lives in a good neighborhood and everyone can let loose. It’s surprisingly easy for Ian to ignore that the bitch Lisa died here. 

Ian has a good buzz going and is in the kitchen talking to Fiona. He notices that Simon is still very much alert. He may be sited comfortably and tapping his foot to the beat but he chose to still be on the clock. Ian can’t believe this guy’s dedication. 

“You ready for this?” Fiona interrupts his thoughts.

“I don’t know Fi, but I’ll have to. It’s happening the day after tomorrow. Everything is set. Suzie says her boss can barely contain herself and wants to kill her weather girl since she can’t do the interview herself. It’s done, it’s out there.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never had problem with attention before. You’ll be fine.” Ian hopes so. He looks around the room searching for his boyfriend. “He’s fine Ian.” He doesn’t need to look at her to know that was said with an eye roll. 

He finally spots him and he is wearing his shirt with no sleeves and those arms are doing things to Ian. He takes out his phone. **Babe, I’m horny.** he watches with a smile on his face as Mickey takes out his phone to read the text. The senator bites on his bottom lip and turns to glance at Ian. He turns back to his phone and Ian gets fully hard when he reads reply. **Guest room, 5 min.**

He doesn’t even tell Fiona and almost trips himself in his rush to get upstairs. He goes to Mandy's guest room and quickly undresses and gets under the covers. It’s barely two minutes before the door opens slowly. He kneels on the bed in all his naked glory hands on his head.

“I’m ready for you bab… what the fuck!” he quickly covers himself. “Who the fuck are you?”

The strange lady he’s pretty sure he saw with one of the bodyguards walks towards him seductively. “I’m Amber.”

Ian looks at her confused and tries to get as far away from her as possible. “Amber,” he puts an arm out to stop her. “I’m gonna need you to leave.”

She starts to take off her top and Ian begins to panic. “Been watching you all night, let’s not waste this golden opportunity.”

The girl is obviously not used to getting turned down and Ian is at a loss on what to do here. She is half naked now, her _female_ boobs are uncovered and he’s completely naked. This does not paint an innocent picture. _Where the fuck is Mickey?_ Oh shit, Mickey is going to walk in on the scene playing out and Ian doesn’t know if the other man with find this funny or disrespectful. He makes sure his junk is covered so he can stop fucking Amber from taking off her skirt. _Jesus._ He holds both her hands and she licks her lips. Ian shuts his eyes and he has half a mind to push her on the floor. She starts making biting noises and moaning loudly and his clothes are so far away he can only pray Mickey stays where he is.

“Listen to me. Amber,”

“Yes, say my name.”

“Jesus Christ. Stop it!” he shakes her hard but she fucking likes it.

“So hot.” She moans. “Always wanted to fuck a ginger.”

Ian decides ‘fuck it’. He gets out of the covers and starts to get out of the bed so he can push her out of the room. Only it’s a big mistake because she sees his dick and goes wild. She gets stronger suddenly and pulls her hands away and reaches for his dick. Ian quickly gets back in bed and under the covers. Amber dives in with him.

“You! Get the fuck out!”

Mandy shouts and Ian turns towards her and Simon pleadingly. The bodyguard walks towards them, puts the drunk girl on his shoulder and carries her out. Mandy calls her a slut and other impolite words as they take her out. Ian slumps back against the headboard in relief. He hears laughter and he wants to punch Mickey right now. The redhead covers himself fully and his boyfriend locks the door before pulling the blanket from his face. He sees Ian’s angry face and continues to laugh.

“Why the fuck didn’t you intervene?”

Mickey takes off his jeans and gets in bed with him. “Because I come out on Sunday, not today. So I called Simon.”

“Fuck man, that was fucking scary.”

Mickey chuckles and caresses his cheek. “You survived.”

Ian huffs. “Fuck you.”

“That’s the plan.” 

Ian laughs and uncovers them so he can take off Mickey’s shirt and briefs. 

“I thought you couldn’t fuck me in my sister’s house?” Mickey asks as Ian kisses down his chest and stomach.

“Smart ass.” 

Ian replies as he goes lower and relishes in Mickey’s loud curse when he licks and blows on the tip of his dick.

 

 

_________________

 

 

Sunday morning Ian and Mickey pace in their bedroom as Lip supervises the setting of the cameras, lighting in the living room, and goes through the questions with Suzie. Ian rubs up and down Mickey’s arms comfortingly.

“You’re going to be fine babe. Just picture it as one of the many conference speeches you give,” He pecks him on his lip. “Except this one changes everything.”

Mickey breathes out and looks up at him. “How are the tattoos?”

“Invisible.”

Mickey smiles softly at him. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Ian replies his heart swelling with emotion. “Don’ bite my head off but, you’re positive about this, yeah?”

Mickey nods. “I want to walk down the street with you by my side so everyone will know that you are mine and I am yours.” Ian inhales sharply. “I don’t want to know what anyone will do to me for loving you. Or for living and waking up with you in this house we share.”

Ian can’t help but tear up and he nods severally and bends down to claim his sweet boyfriend’s lips. Where did that even come from? He loves this man so much and it feel so wonderful to know Mickey loves him just as much. Ian is taking those words to the grave.

“That was so sweet.” He whispers against the shorter man’s lips before kissing him again deep and hard. 

They pull away when they hear a cough by the door. “It’s time guys.” Debbie tells them. 

They walk out and are surprised to find everything has been set up in the backyard instead. Ian gestures to Lip ‘why’. Debbie tries to retouch Mickey’s make up but he swats her away.

“The angles outside are perfect.” the red head looks at his boyfriend to confirm that that's okay. Mickey shrugs and Ian squeezes his hand one more time before the senator goes out and seats on the other end of the couch opposite Suzie. “You realize you can’t go peeing in bushes after this, right?”

“Oh shut up.” Ian replies. “How did you guys get the couch outside?”

Lip points towards Joey and Simon and Ian nods in understanding. They step closer towards the door and wait. Mickey glances at him and Ian makes a kissing motion with his lips and is rewarded with a gorgeous dimpled smile. Some guy counts from three to one and Suzie introduces herself, Mickey and the channel and all that other stuff reporters always spew. She then turns to Mickey and starts;

“Good morning senator Milkovich.”

“Good morning to you too Ms. Dowell.”

“You asked for this interview.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Maybe we can start by you telling me the reason as to why.”

 

 

 

To Be Continued…………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it feels so good when people on youtube and facebook tell me they read me stuff. what?! i want u to know i appreciate u alot guys. Asante sana!!!
> 
> okay, so  
> man, i really do not like to keep u guys waiting and i know it's been a week. so sorry. i was a little stuck but thanks to Carisa and Devin who helped me with this chapter we can now proceed. 
> 
> also, i just came from auditioning for a singing TV show and i am among the selected 12. so i'm in a really good mood. #yeei  
> enjoy guys!! ur awesome :))   
> short chptr bt the next one i wont keep u waiting, pwomise...

Mickey adjusts himself on the seat comfortably and clears his throat. On the other side Ian is biting his nails nervously. “I have appreciated the support I’ve gotten from voters and fellow politicians.”

“Okay,” Suzie writes something down.

“I support the freedom of choice which is why I think… the world should know the truth.”

“And what truth is that Mr. Senator?”

“I’m gay.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Milkovich, but I thought you were married.”

“I am.” Suzie gives him the time to explain himself. Mickey glances at Ian and the redhead gives him an encouraging smile. “I do love my wife but she is fully aware about all this and completely understands.”

Suzie nods. “How long have you two been separated?”

“We are still married and we do love each other but it’s completely platonic. But we will soon be getting a divorce.” Ian didn't know that.

Suzie glances at her notes. “Mind if I ask why now? I mean you are almost done serving your first term. Why did you want to come out at this particular time? Why not when you were running for elections the first time?”

“I am very happy you asked that Ms. Dowell. I don’t want to hide who I am anymore, I'm tired of being someone I'm not. Especially now that I've found someone that I want to spend my life with.”

Ian feels like his heart is beating a mile a minute. Suzie gives a loud gasp. “So what you are saying is that you are dating?”

“That is exactly what I'm saying.”

“Is it serious?” Suzie looks like she’s about to burst from excitement and Ian hopes she can keep it together for the sake of her career. 

“Yes.” Mickey says then turns to look at Ian. “Very much.”

“Wow Mr. Senator is this man here now?”

Mickey grins loudly and stretches his hand towards Ian. His stupid legs can’t move and Lip is forced to pinch him. “Prick.” He whispers before slowly and nervously walking towards the interview couch. He tries not to think about the number of times they’ve fucked on it.

Ian sits next to Mickey and they both face Suzie. “This is Ian Gallagher. Love of my life and the reason we are here right now.”

Mickey did not just say call him that on national TV. Ian tries not to look at him because he _will_ kiss the breath out of him if he does. He clears his throat. “And he’s mine.”

Professional journalist Suzie starts to tear up. She dabs at her tears and sniffles. “Wow,” she seems to get herself together before she directs the question at both of them. “Do you think this will have any effect on your personal and political life?”

Ian chuckles. “Well, not so much personal but politically we are definitely gonna have to wait and see how it all plays out.” He diverts his eyes from Suzie and on to the camera. “Illinois, America, I do hope this does not affect how you feel about your senator. He is still the same man who has done so much for you last four years and plans on continuing to do the same.” 

The interview pretty much wraps up after that when Suzie asks a few more questions. But as soon as they’re done she gives him a long tight hug for the exclusive on the senator’s sexuality. 

 

___________________

 

 

“What now?” Ian asks once everything has settled and is back to normal.

“Now,” Lip leans back and takes a long gulp of his beer. “We wait for calls from the big TV channels. The Good morning show, Larry king maybe.” He chuckles then turns serious and looks at Mickey. “Now, Suzie was very lenient with you. The rest are going to be sharks. They will twist this and try to come up with bogus bullshit. So we have to come up with damage control. Know what you’re going to say. Now look,” he leans forwards elbows on his knees. “No matter what happens, you _cannot_ be angry, just keep yourself together. They will try to get a reaction out of you and taint you as the bad guy.”

Mickey downs his entire beer. “Got it.” Ian frowns at the both of them. “What?” 

“Is Lip the new Roy?”

 

___________________

 

 

That night Ian and Mickey barely sleep. The senator's phone was blowing up with calls, texts and emails they had to turn it off. They lay in their monstrous bed and both stare at the ceiling in silence. Ian keeps crossing and uncrossing his legs while his boyfriend is lying immobile deep in thought. They are both afraid to turn on the TV so Debbie has been watching on their behalf so she can update them tomorrow.

“You did it.” Ian states the obvious.

“Yeah.”

“It's out there Mick, now everyone knows you're gay. Do you think you will lose voters?” silence. “I think you will gain more than you will lose.” He scratches his nose. “Yeah, the LGBT community is _huge._ You are most likely going to gain more voters now.” Ian concludes to himself. 

Silence.

“I don’t want you to lose your seat babe.” He continues. “I think you’re doing a pretty amazing job and you deserve this second term. That idiot Jackson has nothing on ya, and we took care of Kenyatta.” Ian sniffs. “Well, _you_ took care of the sociopath but still…” he takes a breath and scratches his balls. “Yeah, your only real competition is Jackson and he’s ugly so… Gonna be here for you all the way.” happy sigh. “I love you Mickey.”

Mickey laughs. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

Ian leans on his elbow and turns to look at his idiot boyfriend. “Fuck you laughing at?”

“You just had a full fucking conversation by yourself!” Mickey laughs some more before shaking his head fondly at Ian. “Fucking dork.”

Ian rolls ontop of him. “Shut up you love me.” He punctuates with a kiss.

“Mmm…” the brunette hums and puts his hands in Ian’s sweatpants and grabs his ass hard enough to hurt. “Love you too dickbreath.” 

“It’s _your_ dick breath.”

“Fucking nasty.” Mickey scowls adorably before flipping their positions.

 

___________________

 

_”He came out! And I fully support him. He is a good senator doing his job. I don’t see what his sexuality has to do with anything.”_

_“What are you talking about? The county of Illinois elected a liar, and a fraud. Mickey Milkovich **should not and cannot** be trusted!”_

_“Oh shut up, the man is doing his job and that is all that matters.”_

_“Oh, his job huh? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn’t that serial killer still running around? Why hasn’t this murderer been caught yet if Milkovich is so good at his job like you say?”_

Debbie suddenly switches off the debate and Ian is about to berate her for it when she nods towards their bedroom door. “Shit.” Ian curses. He had left Mickey asleep in bed and had found Debbie watching what was going on with this whole coming out. He really hadn’t wanted the other man to see this. “Babe,”

“It's alright. We expected this, right?” Ian goes to reply but Mickey walks towards the living room. “Lay it on me Debs.”

Debbie sighs. “I can’t tell yet.” She carefully sips her coffee. “Obviously Jackson is among those calling you a liar. But it’s kind of fifty-fifty. Some like you some don’t, others don’t care.”

Mickey exhales loudly and taps the space next to him. Ian joins him and leans on his chest. The senator wraps and arm around his chest and kisses his hair. Ian sighs content. “Seline keeps calling me.”

“What is she saying?” 

“Keep dodging her calls but she sent a text saying she needed me in the office asap.”

Mickey chuckles and nudges him lightly. “You scared of the little blond woman?”

Ian caresses the arm around his chest. “She just found out I got favored because we’re fucking. She doesn’t know that Kevin, who’s dead by the way, hated me because of you. And thinks Roy was killed by a serial killer. Basically when I go there all I'm gonna do is look her in the face and lie through my fucking teeth.” 

‘I thought you had that down to pat.” Debbie raises her eyebrows at him.

“Fuck off.”

 

___________________

 

As soon as Ian is done explaining to Seline that he didn’t not get this job by sleeping with the senator, he walks out of the senate building. He ducks his head and tries to ignore the fact that it's so quiet because he’s in the building and that everyone is staring at him. He walks out to the car and gets in.

“Take me to that yogurt place Abel.”

“Roger that.”

Seline had asked him all this questions expecting him to answer like they were bestfriends or some shit. Cynthia had just winked at him meaning she had known this entire time. Nosy assistant. Since he can’t leave the car until this whole news blows over, Abel goes to get his drink for him. He’s even surprised he wasn’t ambushed at the senate building. He scrolls his phone and reads through messages from Fiona who keeps sending him links for gossip columns where they're talking about him.

It’s when Abel gets back in the car Ian sees something that makes no fucking sense. There is someone in the distance that looks a lot like someone he thought was dead. He quickly gets out of the car and jogs towards the two people talking quietly across the road. 

“Mr. Gallagher!” Abel tries to stop him but Ian has to confirm he’s not going crazy. 

“HEY!” When the two people turn to look at Ian the wind completely gets knocked out of him. “What tha… you're supposed to be dead.”

“We are all supposed to be a lot of things Ian.”

But… I… what… I saw you die.”

“Did you?”

Ian doesn’t get to ask say anything because the reporters he has been dreading are in his face asking how he and Mickey met and how long they’ve been together. Ian however is completely in shock, frozen in place.

“Looks like you have more important things to take care of. See you around.” Lisa smirks and winks at him right before she walks away with the male friend she was talking to. 

He doesn’t even notice as Abel gets him in the car and drives off. Ian is so confused he doesn’t even know where to start. He stares out the window and tries not to ask Abel to drive him to a mental hospital so he can commit himself for the second time in his life.

Either Ian can see ghosts now or he got played.

 

 

To Be Continued……………


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a special request guys.  
> you know your wishes are my command :))

Mickey goes to the backyard to get away from everything until Ian gets back. He is thinking about all the interviews he's going to have to go through and it's giving him whiplash. He concludes he will only do two more and then he's done. Anyone else who wants to know about his sexuality can go suck a dick. He doesn't own anyone anything. Why does this shit have to be a big deal anyway. He doesn't hear straight people announcing they're straight, why the fuck does he have to? 

He sighs and leans back on the lounge chair. At the end of the day Ian is all that matters, their relationship is all that matters. They can now get this out of the way and move on with their lives. He is happy and in love and he couldn't be more grateful. When he won the election he thought that was it, that he was destined to a life of fucking randoms and living a lie. He had never encouraged the possibility of meeting someone and falling in love with him. Now they just celebrated their one year anniversary and Mickey couldn't believe it. He loved Ian, he loved him so much it hurt. He would do anything for that man. He would kill for that man. So coming out _had_ been necessary. He needed Ian by his side for the rest of his term and after he gets re-elected. He needed him by his side for the rest of their lives. 

Before he only had his family to count on but now he has Ian too, _and_ his family that was slowly by slowly forcing their way into their lives. Not that Mickey was complaining but the whole thing was hilarious. But the more Mickey Mickey got people working under him he could trust the better. Especially since Roy.  
He only had Simon and Dave, that Abel guy may have taken a bullet for Ian but he was still on Mickey's raydor. He was too goodlooking for Mickey's liking. And he knew if he had assigned his boyfriend a new bodyguard he would have asked why not Abel, and any reason Mickey would have given would have sounded like bullshit. So this was a show of trust, really. So having Lip and Debbie on his side was great for Mickey.

Ian on the other hand had Mickey's love and trust and he was confident that the redhead felt the same about him too. He thinks about the day they met and Mickey still can't believe it because he doesn't go to clubs ever since he was elected. That day he had been exhausted and he had missed clubbing so he had gone to the VIP section, sat down and prepared himself for heavy drinking.

He remembers it like it was just the other day.

 

 

___________________________

 

 

_One Year One Week Ago_

 

Mickey and Simon sat on the comfortable VIP leather seats and his bodyguard ordered drinks for him. Mickey stopped going through his messages to wonder if he could pick up someone here. He looked around and didn't see anyone that pleased his eye so he went back to his phone. It was half an hour later when he sees a tall beautiful red head walk into the club. Where he's seated he's facing the counter and he has the perfect view. He watches as the guy orders beer after beer and he salivates from his position. Another thirty minutes go by where Mickey has concluded he is getting fucked by this sexy specimen tonight and if he doesn't approach him now he will be too drunk to. 

So he downs his last shot to gain confidence. Not that he needs it because come on, no one is going to turn down the chance to fuck a US senator. However this guy is too hot and he looks like he wouldn't care who he was. Simon notices what he's looking at.

"Sir, you want me to...?"

"No, i got this one."

"Are you sure? Roy says,"

"Fuck Roy."

Mickey quickly shot up and heads towards the counter. He knows this one will also treat him like some fucking fragile egg, they always do, but he just has to have him. He wants him and he _will_ have him. He confidently walks towards the hot stranger and stands next to him on the counter.

"Hey."

"Hi." the guy replies and turns to look at him.

Mickey smirked as he watched the hot redhead check out his ass. Dude was not even being subtle, he was blatantly checking him out. And when the guy licked his pink lips, Mickey's dick twitched with excitement. This guy looked like the type to enjoy giving head. He was definitely fucking this guy tonight. 

"Mickey." he introduced himself.

His heart got weirdly excited when _Ian_ gave his name with no hesitation. Like he had already made up his mind that he wanted Mickey too.

"You wanna get out of here?" Ian asked. And boy did Mickey want to. He smiled satisfactorily as they walked out of the club and into a cab. 

Mickey had been a senator three years now, and he had gotten used to the drill; spot the guy you want to fuck, send Simon to go get him, get the guy to sign a contract, and then he'd let the guy fuck him. Problem was, three years was also the amount of time it's been since Mickey got a good dicking. Every guy he fucked was too gentle with him. Too scared to let go and just fuck their senator. And this really irritated Mickey because now he had an itch he hadn't been able to scratch in _years._ Sometimes he was forced to do the fucking which wasn't bad in itself but he preferred when he was the one on the receiving end.

But Ian, Ian clearly had no idea who he was and Mickey had never felt this excited about not being recognised. The guy was groping and touching and squeezing and kissing on him hard, like he can't get enough. And mickey just knows that without a doubt this will be a night he won't forget. Especially when he takes a hold of Ian's dick. _It's fucking huge._ The brunette is most definitely a size queen and he couldn't wait to have this dick inside him. 

"Jackpot." he can't help but voice.

He is rewarded with a very sexy laugh that turns him on even more. And when Ian moans Mickey wants to fuck him in this cab. 

_______

 

They are barely out of the car before they are undressing each other and practically fucking in the elevator. The redhead in his hurry to take off his shirt rips it off and leaves Mickey buttonless. He has never felt this desired before and he can't help but feel some type of way. That night when he lets Ian penetrate and thrust fast and hard inside him, he knows he's making a terrible mistake. If Roy finds out he had sex without having him sign a contract first, he's going to eat him alive. But right now Mickey doesn't give a mother fucking fuck. He has a big fucking dick inside him that is making him feel things he hasn't felt in so long, and that's all he can think about right now. 

Ian is great at fucking Mickey's brains out, and he is great at head too he had not been wrong about that. The taller man manages to be rough and gentle at the same time. This right here is the best sex he has ever had and he hasn't even come yet. Holy shit he can't even remember the last time he was this loud. That could be because he has never been this loud but he has also never been fucked this well so there's that. He moans and groans and yells and whimpers. He would be ashamed of all these noises if he wasn't too immersed in the pleasure to care.

For the first time Mickey considers seeing a guy for a second time, and maybe a third and a tenth. Dude has him cursing in Ukrainian, Jesus.

By the time they're done Mickey is too fucked out to care when Ian takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom. Mickey again remembers he should be leaving right now. Spending the night is another rule he is about to break and he hopes to God it doesn't come to bite him in the ass. They both pass out as soon as they get under the covers. 

_______

Mickey is asleep dreaming about having coffee with Ian and their table is floating somewhere in the clouds when he feels a finger in his ass. The feeling makes him shiver and he moans. Soon the redhead is grinding on him and Mickey rolls his hips so the taller man's dick can slip inside him. God, he's never going to get used to this sweetness. But he wants more so he immediately switches their positions and gets ontop. He rides that thick dick like there's no tomorrow. 

It's only after they're done that Mickey realises they went for that second round without protection. He can feel the other man's come licking out his hole and he's surprised with himself. Another rule he just broke for the redhead. What is going on with him today? What is it about Ian that is making him cross all his boundaries? He is about to break another rule which is sleep in another man's arms. He likes Ian, he likes him alot and he will ensure that he gets to see him again. With that thought he takes Ian's hand and puts it on his chest. It seems Ian is more than glad to hold him so atleast Mickey knows he's not in this alone. 

 

_______

 

When his alarm goes off in the morning Mickey wants to yell in frustration. He is so comfortable in Ian's arms but Illinois won't govern himself. Besides, he's got a meeting with Roy and that man is the devil. Mickey hates that he can't fire him. He quickly gets up and dresses with Ian on his tail trying to get him to stay for another round. The redhead is completely naked and the senator has half a mind to get fucked up against the wall. He shakes his head and avoids Ian's groin all together otherwise he will never get out of this apartment.

"Can i atleast get your number?" Ian asks and it takes everything in Mickey not to oblige. But the last time he gave his number to someone he fucked -Kevin- a month ago things didn't turn out great.

So Mickey smiles and gives the answer he always gives when men ask him that. "I will look for you." Only this time he means it. 

Ian asks _how_ but he doesn't know that Mickey is a senator and he wants to keep it that way. So he leaves the apartment with the decision to come back. This right here could be a great setup. The other man has no idea who he is, meaning he will never be intimidated by Mickey and he clearly isn't into politics so they can keep this going for a while. 

_______

Mickey can't remember the last time he was this distracted. It's a miracle he gives his speech that day without fucking up. His mind is _Ian, Ian, Ian_ and he wishes he had taken the guy's the number even if he couldn't leave his. He gets through the day with the thought that he will soon be going back to that apartment at the end of the day. But unfortunately for him that is not what happens. Svetlana insists that this is the weekend they need to take Yevgeny to Miami as promised. So he does that. 

Well, atleast there's always Monday. 

 

 

________________________________

 

 

_Now_

 

"You okay Ian?" Abel asked voice laced with concern as he parked outside the condo. 

"You called me Ian." Ian states still looking out the window in thought. His bodyguard chuckles and says something Ian doesn't catch. He was really hoping that what he saw wasn't real, and he would have assumed he hallucinated except, Lisa had called him by name. "Hey Abel, you saw that lady i was talking to before the paparazzis ambushed me, right?"

"The one with the short hair? Sure."

So he wasn't hallucinating. Ian rubbed a hand across his face and got out of the car. Why had Mickey lied to him? Why did the Milkovich kids feel the need to put on that whole show of killing Lisa? Is that why Mickey turned him around? So he wouldn't see they _didn't_ kill her? _Why_ didn't they kill her? That bitch deserved death and much more. He takes out his phone and dials.

"Hey, you home? I need to talk to you, it's fucking urgent."

_"I am, but..."_

"I don't give a fuck. We need to talk."

_"What's wrong? Okay then, you can come over."_

Ian hangs up and looks at his door for a few seconds. Mickey is expecting him to be home any time now. He doesn't go in, instead he turns around and gets back in the car. He gives Abel the address and Ian tries not to overeact before they reach their destination. 

 

 

To Be Continued..............


	35. Chapter 35

"Ian what the fuck!"

Ian walks into the house angrily and drops on the sofa. "Why?" He sees Mickey calling and he hangs up on him for the fourth time. 

"Why what?"

"I thought you and I were close."

"We are." Mandy sat next to him and took his hand. "What's this about Ian?"

Ian pulled away his hand, stood up and started pacing. "We were standing right there." he points towards the direction of the garage. "I was there when I heard you pull the trigger."

Mandy doesn't say anything. She drops her head, elbows on her knees and takes a few breaths. "I can't."

"Can't what Mandy?" he walks towards her. "Is she or isn't she dead?"

"I..." Mandy gets up and walks towards the kitchen. She takes her phone from the table and sends a text. 

"Who are you texting? God dammit Mandy I don't want to talk to him, I'm asking you!"

"Yeah well, it's not my place to answer."

"Ugh! He's been lying to me this entire time. I don't want him to come clean just because I know." Ian takes one of the kitchen chairs. "Why would you do this? Why lie? If you didn't want to kill her you could have just... told me."

Mandy looks at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Ian. But I can't give you the answers you need." she lifts her phone. "Mick is on his way. He'll explain everything."

"I wish... did you guys think I couldn't take it?"

"It wasn't... Mickey will be here anytime now." Mandy replies and practically runs upstairs.

Ian has no option but to wait on his boyfriend. The boyfriend who keeps keeping secrets from him. He doesn't know how they're supposed to make if Mickey keeps hiding things from him like this. 

 

_______________________

 

 

"YOU CANT KEEP KEEPING ME IN THE DARK MICKEY! We're supposed to be fucking partners!"

"And I am fully aware of that. Would you shut up for a sec and LET ME EXPLAIN!" Mickey yells back. 

They both stare at each other trying to calm down. They're breathing hard Ian glaring at Mickey and the latter staring back willing him to listen. Ian had attacked Mickey as soon as he had walked in through the door and despite needing answers he hadnt let his boyfriend get a word in yet. 

"It wasn't me." Ian just gestures with his hands in frustration. "Just like you I thought Mandy and Joey killed her that day."

Ian scoffs. "Bullshit."

Mickey continues. "Joey made the call. He and Mandy discussed earlier not to fucking off her, alright?"

Ian glares at him. "Really? What if I'd pulled that trigger, huh?"

"Apparently Joey already knew you wouldn't be able to."

"And now you're trying to convince me you had _no_ idea?"

"Yeah!"

"Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. Joey would never go behind your back like that. Are you telling me you didn't know till now that she's still alive?"

"No I knew. He told me immediately after." Ian scoffs and makes to walk out but Mickey holds his hand and stops him. "It wasn't my call."

"You still lied to me."

"Ian she tortured you, kidnapped you, you were happy she was gone."

Well, he had a point there but still. "Any reason she's alive now?"

Mickey nods and gestures towards the couch. They both seat and Ian waits for the explanation. "The reason Joey didn't want her dead is because she... she's a great asset."

Ian laughs humorlessly. "She's better to you alive that dead."

"Yes."

Ian shakes his head and gets up. 

Mickey gets up with him. "Listen to me Ian," he doesn't. "Baby listen." 

Dammit Mickey knows that's his weakness. He turns to look at him. "Yeah?" he replies tiredly. 

"I knew how you would feel if you found out. I was trying to protect you." Mickey steps closer and pulls him closer. He holds on to Ian's neck and stands on the tips of his toes. He steps even closer and whispers against his lips. "I did it for you." beat. "Wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Ian hates that an year later Mickey can still make him weak in the knees. His hurt and anger immediately dissipates and he quickly claims the shorter man's lips. 

"I'm sorry." Mickey pulls away to whisper. 

Ian quickly nods then pulls Mickey back in desperately. The genuine apology and the regret on his boyfriend's face is enough to make Ian forgive him. And that kiss already did Ian in. Now he just wants to feel Mickey close to him. He pulls him closer and the brunette lifts his hands so Ian can take off his t-shirt. 

They continue to kiss fervently, pulling on each other and moaning. Ian doesn't know where all this came from but knowing whatever decision Mickey made he'd put him into consideration, just makes him harder than he's been in a while. They've forgotten where they are until they're reminded. 

"NO! NO! NO! FUCK TO THE NO! I'm glad you've made up but under no circumstance will you do it on my living room couch!"

They both groan and pull apart. "Bitch I got you this couch."

"Exactly, it's mine now." she grabs both their hands and wordlessly directs them towards the stairs. 

Ian laughs before helping Mickey up faster. He still has a hard on they need to take care of after all. 

"That's so fucking hot." Mickey moans when he sees Ian isn't wearing any underwear.

"So this is what you wanted, huh?"

Mickey just bites his lower lip seductively and nods then drops Ian's trouser before pushing him down on the bed. Ian chuckles happily and pulls his boyfriend down with him. 

 

 

___________________________

 

 

"You can't lie to me again, please."

"I promise." Mickey replies as they get dressed the next morning. He gives him a peck and they finish so they can head to their condo. 

Lip had called to tell Mickey he needed to address the issue of lying to his people by marrying a woman and having a child for show. Mickey had gotten mad and gone off on Lip till his brother had reminded him they didn't really know anything which is why he needed to address the issue. 

 

 

_______________________

 

 

"Can you explain to me why I need to do another interview because a few people are calling me a fraud?" Mickey asks and winks at Ian when he hands him a beer. 

"Well," Debbie starts. "Obviously the majority are on your side, but there are few who are curious. And.... now even those on your side need to know what's with the wife and kid if you're supposed to be gay."

Mickey turns to look at Ian who nods in agreement. 

"Fine. Set it up." 

Lip nods. "Good morning America here we come."

"Mm-mm." Mickey shakes his head _no_. "We are doing this in the privacy of my own home. Organise fucking skype or whatever."

Lips exhales and scratches his hair. "Mickey,"

"No." the senator remains adamant. He gets up and locks himself in their bedroom. 

"Talk to him." Lip tells Ian. 

"What does it matter if he does it in person or not as long as they get their interview?" 

"It's just better if he does." Lip exhales and bites on a pen as he scrolls through an iPad. 

Ian tilts his head and studies his brother. "You're getting really good at this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." both Ian and Debbie chorus. 

"You on the payroll now too?" Ian asks and Lip just smirks at him. "Jesus, who's next, will Fiona become his secretary now? Oh wait, my other sister is already doing that." 

"I'm his PA asshole." Debbie defends. 

Ian just rolls his eyes and heads to the bedroom. 

 

 

___________________________

 

 

"Final interview then we can move on with our lives babe." Ian joins Mickey who is standing my the window looking out their backyard. 

"I know." Heavy sigh. "Still not going there."

"You give speeches practically every day. You nervous?" Ian stands behind Mickey and wraps his hands around him. 

Mickey leans on his chest. "I don't know man."

Ian kisses his neck. "You'll be alright babe."

"You think so?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." 

_You wanna get out of here?_

_Abso-fucking-lutely._

They both smile remembering the last time Mickey said that.

"I just want everyone to be over this I guess."

"They will. It's only been a couple of days." Ian reassures. 

"Yeah, you're right." 

 

 

 

TBC.................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35 chapters. What? This fic is getting to long man. Ha ha haa...   
> Think we better wrap it up. :))
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and all comments welcome!!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, Carisa and Devin (SapphireIsle92) thanks a bunch for your help.

“Hello my people!” Joey budges into the condo loudly. Ian scoffs then sneers at him and walks into the kitchen. Joey looks around at everyone confused. “The fuck did I do?”

“Something about a bitch name Lisa.” Debbie offers distracted typing something on the laptop.

Joey turns to Ian. “Come on man. Mick is in politics, he needs as many Lisas as he can get. We couldn’t afford to…”

“Mick, would you be mad at me if I ran Joey’s precious land cruiser into a lamp post?” Ian asks completely serious.

Joey sighs and looks at the ceiling. “Ian, what do you need to do to get over this?”

Ian removes a bottle of water from the fridge and walks back to the living room. “What _we_ need to do right now is ensure Mickey gets into this interview so the world can move on to other better and important news. You know, other than your brother’s sexuality?”

 

 

_____________________

 

 

_“Mr. Milkovich thank you so much for agreeing to have this interview.”_

_“Thank you for having me.”_

_“Okay then, lets get to it. So people need to understand why you've been lying that you are straight this entire time.”_

_“Okay hold up, I’m going to stop you right there. I did not **lie.** ” _

_“Correct me if I’m wrong, but don’t you have a wife and child? Isn’t it fair for people to call you a fraud and a liar? In short Mr. Senator, is your wife and son for show?”_

 

“How do you feel babe?” Ian asks Mickey and pulls his boyfriend closer to him. He thinks the interview went very well and he is very proud of his senator. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah?” Mickey asks suggestively and puts a hand in Ian’s sweats. “Proud enough to jackhammer into me right now?”

“I’m always ready to jackhammer into this beautiful ass.” Ian turns on his side and pulls Mickey closer by his left butt cheek.

 

_“Okay look, I’m not trying to pass the blame here but my adviser at the time told me it wouldn’t be the right move to run as a gay senator.”_

_“May he rest in peace.”_

_“May he rest in peace.”_ Mickey repeats. 

_“Mr. Milkovich with all due respect you have been **straight** all your life. Not just for the election, so as much as you don’t want to put the blame on the late Roy Anderson, it kind of sounds like that’s exactly what you’re doing.”_

 

Ian poses as his dick lingers by Mickey’s entrance. “Seriously though babe. I can’t believe you did this for me.” Beat. “Us.”

Mickey chuckles and pulls Ian by his ass guiding the redhead inside him. “I love you.” He moans. “What’s there not to believe?”

Ian starts to move and moans louder when Mickey hugs him tighter and peppers kisses on his shoulder. 

 

_“Okay, I’m gonna be straight with you here, ai’ght?”_

_“It’s all we’re looking for senator.”_

Mickey takes a deep breath. _“I’m southside born and raised. So you know I grew up in a very homophobic neighborhood. I had to live a certain way during my upbringing. Despite what I would have preferred, it didn’t really matter at the f… at the time.”_

_“Ofcourse.”_

_“So as much as I love my wife, at the time she was a means of survival. And, I need people to understand this,”_ he turns to the camera. _“Svetlana has known about my sexuality and **has been okay with my sexuality** this entire time. She is very important to me and I confided in her and we formed a mutual friendship.”_

_“Thank you Mr. senator, I think people needed to hear that.”_

_“Yes, and being a first time senator of course I had to listen to any advice I was given. They told me to stay in the closet, that’s exactly what I was going to do.”_

_“And it wasn’t all bad since you got a child out of it.”_

Mickey laughs. _“Love my son to death man, not gonna dispute you on that one.”_

They both laugh. _“So this Ian Gallagher,”_

 

“Fuck I love you so much Mickey. Fuck!”

Mickey grunts and grinds his hips. Even when Ian is ontop the brunette always gives as good as he gets. He remembers the first time they fucked Ian knew he wanted to see him again because the other man was so good in bed. Ofcourse there was so much more to his boyfriend, however sex was definitely among the top two reasons he loves him so much. 

 

_“Yeah.”_

_“Will we get to officially meet him? I mean we know what he looks like but when will you officially introduce him to us?”_

_“I’m gonna have to ask him about that but soon I hope.”_

_“How does he feel about you being married?”_

_“He knows and understands the story behind it. Besides, Svetlana and I are getting a divorce so there’s that.”_

_“I am sorry to hear that.”_

Mickey laughs. _“Why would you be sorry? It’s not a cause for tears but celebration. I have Svetlana and Yevgeny’s full support.”_

_“Oh, are you divorcing Svetlana so you can marry Ian?”_

_“Come on now, why you trying to get me in trouble?”_

 

“You didn’t tell me you and Lana were getting a divorce.” Ian points out while he draws patterns on Mickey’s chest as they bask in the ambience of their love making. 

“Wanted it to be a surprise.”

“From your fucking interview? Babe.” He pouts.

“Were you surprised or were you not?”

Ian pinches Mickey's nipple. “Whatever.”

“So umm… how long are you gonna be mad at Joey for?” Ian shrugs. “You forgave me.”

“Yeah well, it's your ass i fuck on the reg so…” 

 

_“I think that… I have exhausted all the questions I had. Unless there’s something else you want to add?”_

_“Just that I hope that I can still count on my people, next election. I am still me and nothing has changed I will continue to up and lift and look after Illinois.”_

 

 

____________________

 

 

Ian had just come from work and he is exhausted. He had just taken a nice cold shower and was now lounging in the backyard. All he needs is for Abel to show up with his yogurt and he’s going to be fine. It’s an hour later when Ian is almost falling asleep that his bodyguard taps him lightly on the shoulder.

“What?” he doesn’t appreciate his calm being interrupted.

“Mr. Gallagher.”

Ian opens and eye. “What the fuck is this?”

“Your yogurt?” Abel asks confused.

“That’s strawberry.”

“Yeah.” 

Ian takes off his shades and looks at him. “I asked for fucking vanilla man, the hell?”

“I… fuck.” Abel curses frustrated at himself. “I’m sorry, I could go back.”

Ian is about to tell him that he should indeed go back when he’s interrupted. “Abel it’s fine leave us.” Debbie says and takes the other lounge chair next to Ian. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing. He got me the wrong fucking flavor.”

“I’m sorry, is this Ian? My brother, who at one point confessed to me that his senator boyfriend’s world was intimidating?”

“What are you talking about?” Ian asks exhausted with this entire conversation already. He puts his shades back on and lays on the chair.

“I seem to remember you telling me you don’t think you will ever get accustomed to this world.”

“I’m still not.”

“You were acting like a diva just now.”

Ian sucks on his teeth. “No, I was not.”

Debbie laughs. “You were about to send him all the way back to town to go get the right yogurt fucking flavor!”

Ian takes a minute to think about it. _Shit._ “Dammit you’re right.”

Debbie nods. “Yeah.”

“Should I apologise?”

“Yeah you should.”

Ian thinks about how comfortable he is. “I’ll do it later.”

“Ian!”

“Fine.”

“Thank you,” Debbie exhales relieved to have her brother back.

“Too relaxed. I’ll just text him.”

Debbie groans. “You are hopeless.” She sneers and hands him the strawberry yogurt. “Fuck the senator for a year and you think you own the world.”

Ian just laughs in reply.

 

 

 

 

To Be Continued..............


	37. Chapter 37

_Two Months Later_

 

"So, you totally nailed that competition. You were awesome, how do you feel?"

"I came in second."

"Yeah, but you put alot of effort in it and second position is..."

"Not first." Yevgeny interrupts. "Look, to anyone who hasn't seen me swim before I did great. But trust me, I could've done better. Could've nailed that shit and I didn't."

"So why didn't you?" Ian asks as they get in the car. 

Yevgeny scowls at the roof of the car. "I will have it next time." he turns to Ian. "Thanks for coming." 

"I'm sorry your parents couldn't, they had a thing."

"The divorce proceedings, I know."

"But they'll be there for the finals, don't worry about that." Ian assures. 

"I know."

They continue to talk as Dave drives them to Yevgeny's favorite burger place. They are eating and swaping stories when the small TV shows Breaking News where _Serial Killer Strikes Again._ Ian cringes when he sees it's a high school student this time. 

"Damn." Yevgeny says. "What do you think this means for my dad?"

Ian sighs. "Well, they're definitely gonna stop talking about his sexuality that's for sure."

The blond teenager nods. "Joey hated Roy. He's probably glad this..." he points at the TV. "person took care of him."

"Are _you_ glad he's gone?"

"Well, I am not happy he died but I'm happy he's not in dad's life anymore. Mom told me he never let dad do what he wanted." he sips his juice. "So yeah, Joey is pretty relieved he's dead."

"But he would never have killed him so that's good." Yevgeny raises an eyebrow identical to Mickey's. "What?"

"It's Joey."

Ian studies the boy. "How do you feel about that?"

"There's nothing to feel. He's my uncle and he takes care of this family."

"You don't sound thirteen."

"I'm fourteen. My mother is Russian and my dad is a Milkovich." 

"Good point." 

Ian agrees with him and they move the topic back to swimming and what Yevgeny plans on doing for his finals.

 

It's been two months of Ian and Mickey making the gossip headlines. It lasted longer than anyone would have guessed mostly due to Mickey's personality and people finding it hard to believe he's gay. Ian smiled to himself when he realised he's probably the only one who knows the senator bottoms. Well, him and the hundred other men he fucked before him. Ian doesn't like to think about them. 

He likes to pretend they don't exist. 

After spending most of the day with Yevgeny they drop him off and then Simon and Dave take him back to the condo. He finds Mickey and Lip carrying stuff from the car and into the house. Ian takes one of the heavy bags and helps carry it inside. 

Lip frowns at him. "What?" Ian snaps. 

"Take two asshole. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can start crisis control."

"I can't." Ian states and starts walking inside. 

"Dick." 

"Aye!" Mickey snaps at him. "Go easy on your brother, alright? He still can't overwork his left hand dickward."

Lip ducks his head in embarrassment. "Shit. I forgot, I'm so sorry."

"Who forgets their brother got kidnapped and got stubbed?" Abel adds in his two cents. 

"Sorry Ian, didn't know your arm is still..."

"It's okay Lip." 

"I mean, I should know," Mickey whispers. "it's been a while since I got fucked against a wall."

Ian laughs and kisses him on the cheek before pushing him into their house. 

Inside he finds alot of commotion and noise. He wonders when everything started taking place here. 

"What's going on?" he drops his bag and stands next to Debbie by the kitchen counter. 

"This serial killer madness. I'm suggesting they should bring in the FBI since Chicago PD hasn't been successful as of yet and it's making Mickey look bad."

"You need to catch this guy Mickey." he hears Lip say in conclusion. 

"I don't know why anyone would want to be a leader or any kind. Sounds so... hectic." Ian voices. 

"Yeah." Debbie agrees. "Good thing your boyfriend can handle it."

 

 

_____________________

 

 

Later that night Ian does convince Mickey to enlist better help. Maybe even the FBI like Debbie suggested. Mickey arranges a meeting with the other senators and flys the next day to go find a solution. 

Ian figures that's better than sitting around and waiting for the police in Illinois to fail again. 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

_Six Months Later_

 

Election campaigns are in full mode and so are Ian and Mickey. Ian remembers a time when he avoided this politicians and talking to other people during events. Now he mingles like it's his job. He's especially good at talking up wives and convincing them to talk to their husbands into endorsing and supporting Mickey's campaign. 

Now, that's something he's good at. 

It's been months and months of standing next to Mickey and going with him everywhere. By the time they have any free time they spend it passed out. Ian can't remember the last time they had really good sex. They were either always in a hurry or too tired to.

Debbie and Lip hadn't caught a break either. Lip and Svetlana has been working very close together and Ian was suprised to hear she was hands on when it came to Mickey's campaign. And the both of them were doing wonders too. Ian didn't have a doubt in his mind that his boyfriend was winning this thing. 

He also didn't have a doubt in his mind that he hated campaigns. 

It's days later when Ian sees Lisa again. 

"Oh my God Mick, please let me stay home today." Ian begs while he covers his face with a pillow after Debbie knocks on their door to wake them up. 

Mickey yawns loudly. "That's not what being in this together means."

Ian groans and turns his side to look at Mickey's sleepy blue eyes. "I miss sex."

"Fucking addict."

"Oh really, like you don't miss this monster inside you."

Mickey scoffs. "Oh please, it's not that great."

"Oh really?" Ian grabs Mickey and manoeuvres him to straddle his thighs. "Because, I'm not the one who speaks in tongues when my dick touches your prostate am I?"

"Shut up." Mickey blushes and hides his face in Ian's neck. "It's Ukrainian."

"Yeah," exergerated sigh. "My dick is pretty awesome. So awesome the English vocabulary is not enough to..."

Mickey kisses him hard to probably shut him up but Ian isn't complaining. They've just started getting hard when Debbie pounds on the door. 

"God dammit." Mickey groans and they reluctantly leave the bed. 

 

______

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" 

It takes Lip and Joey to stop Ian from jumping Lisa and chopping her into tiny little pieces.

"Ian," Mickey tries. 

"I don't want her in my house!" 

Mickey takes his hand and guides him out to the back yard. "Hey look," Mickey holds both his cheeks. "Look at me." Ian who's still breathing angrily looks at Mickey and calms down somewhat. "I didn't want to worry you..."

"But?" Ian asks concerned. 

"I got threatened the other day. It's probably nothing. But..." 

"Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah."

Ian inhales deeply and pulls Mickey into a hug. "Who threatened you?"

Mickey pulls back to look at him. "We don't know yet. A stone was thrown in Svetlana's car with a note. We are working on it. So don't worry."

Ian sighs and Mickey pulls him in for a kiss. "Okay." Ian concedes. "If the bitch can get this guy, fine. But I'm gonna stay out here."

Mickey nods in understanding. "Okay. Love you."

Ian nods and watches as Mickey goes back in. He paces a few times in place before he gets a call. 

"Suzie?"

_"This would get me in a lot of trouble but I had to give you a heads up."_

"What is it?" Ian feels so nervous right now. 

_"Someone found out you used to dance in a gay club."_

"Shit." Ian curses and looks into the living room where conversation looks intense already. 

_"Yeah, you know they will twist this into how all strippers are whores or some stupid shit like that. So I thought you can tell Mickey's people so they know how to get ahead of it."_

"Yeah, yeah. Totally. Thank you Suzie. You're the best!"

 _"Anything for you red. Gotta go."_

She hangs up quickly and Ian figures someone walked in on her. He looks at Mickey who is seated on the sofa nursing a beer and nodding to something Joey is saying. He really doesn't need this on top of a death threat. 

It's obvious Mickey knows about his go-go dancing days. The senator knows everything, but he hopes Mickey doesn't get mad at him for jeopardizing his campaign. Because if this comes out that's a possibility.

 

 

To Be Continued...........


	38. Chapter 38

The next day Ian gets up at 5:00am. Since he started obediently taking his meds he has never woken up this early. But today he simply can't help himself. Ian is _dying_. He hasn't been inside his boyfriend _properly_ in months. Last night when they couldn't take it anymore they had had a quickie in the shower. But that simply wouldn't do. Ian wanted Mickey and he wanted him now.

He glances at Mickey who is sleeping like he's the only one in this bed, spread out like a star fish and pushing Ian to the edge of the bed. He chuckles lightly at the sight. This however looks like Mickey is presenting himself just waiting for Ian to get between his legs. 

Ian hisses and caresses his long hard dick. He bites his lip as he admires Mickey from chest to toe. There's very little light but it illuminates his boyfriend's body perfectly. Ian can't take it anymore and he kneels between Mickey's legs then reaches for the lube. He jerks himself a few times to the sight of the man lying in front of him. 

He let's out a soft moan when Mickey moves a little and his soft dick shifts. 

Ian ensures he's applied applied ample amount of lube on his dick because he's about to penetrate his sleeping boyfriend without prep. But he's trusting him to still be a little loose from last night. He hovers over Mickey and supports himself with his elbow. 

He lifts one of Mickey's legs and the latter makes an incoherent sound but doesn't wake up. Ian smiles to himself. His boyfriend is about to have one heck of a wake up call. Ian pecks Mickey on the lips then starts to enter him extremely slow.

"Mmm. Mm. Mm." Mickey makes this small sounds as Ian continues to push in. "Mmmm." Mickey mumbles when Ian is fully sat. His dick is getting hard now. Ian wonders if he's having a sex dream. 

Ian chuckles quietly then completely pulls out. He bites his lip then goes back in, in full force.

"MOTHERFUCKING, FUCK!" mickey opens his eyes wide and glares up at Ian. "Ian what the fuuuuuuuuuuck!" Mickey groans loudly when Ian lifts his leg even higher and increases his pace. 

Ian slums into his boyfriend hard and fast until Mickey is left to grab onto the headboard with both hands obscenity after obscenity leaving his beautiful mouth. 

"Fuck, I've missed this." Ian moans as he shudders from the pleasure he hasn't felt in a while. 

" _Yes baby_ fuck!" Mickey shouts and slaps Ian's ass hard. "Give it to me!"

"I am, shit."

"Fuck me!"

"I AM!"

"HARDER!"

" _Jesus_ " 

Ian pulls out of Mickey who starts to protest but Ian ignores him and instead turns him around. He holds on to Mickey's round ass and situates himself behind his horny boyfriend. 

"You want me to fuck you? Huh?" Ian directs Mickey to hold on to the headboard again. "About to make you see fucking stars babe."

"No need to tell me, fucking show me."

And Ian thought he was the horny one. He slums back inside Mickey without warning and relishes in the yell he gets in return. Mickey wanted to be fucked, to be fucked he shall be. 

 

______________________

 

 

"Holy shit." Mickey curses breathlessly. "I know we haven't really fucked in a while but what the hell was that?"

"You asked for it."

"Fuck man, just wanna pass out." Mickey relaxes on the bed and shuts his eyes. Ian laughs and gets up to go get some water. 

"Ouch! God dammit Mickey!" Ian shouts when he gets slapped in the ass painfully. "What was that for?"

"For fucking me in my fucking sleep." Mickey mumbles in his pillow as he gets comfortable again. 

"Please, as if you didn't enjoy it. Fuck, that hurt!" Ian rubs his now pink ass and limps to the kitchen. 

 

______________________

 

 

"Meeting and dating a stripper, this was not a smart decision on the senator's part." Debbie reads from one of the gossip blogs. 

"I was not a stripper! I was a go-go dancer. There's a fucking difference." Ian complains. 

"Yo, calm down, it's cool." Mickey touches his shoulder then whispers in his ear. "Relax baby, I'll take care of this."

Ian gives him a defeated look then drops himself on the couch. 

"Not trying to make you feel worse but they don't care Ian." Lip says. 

"Is that a headline?" Mickey asks Debbie. 

"Yeah."

"Fucking morons." 

"Look, everyone loves a sob story. Mickey, all you have to do is explain that just like you Ian is from a poor background and he did this to get through college." Ian thinks that makes alot of sense. "And maybe add in there how proud you are of him for having to go through that in order to get himself a good education."

Mickey snaps his fingers and points and Lip. "See? This is why I hired him, fucker knows what he's doing. But no interview this time though?"

"No, there'll be no need for that. In your next speech someone is bound to bring it up." 

"Great. Next topic?"

 

______________________

 

 

"So, she took care of it." Mickey whispers to Ian. 

They're standing outside a children's home in the Chicago south side next to Lip and Svetlana. 

"Who took care of what?" Ian asks a little distracted as he watches the nuns distribute the stuff they brought. 

"You know who."

Ian turns to Mickey when he finally understands what he's talking about. "Did she kill them?"

"No, it's one of the other candidates. But he gets the message."

Ian sighs and puts both his hands in his coat pockets. "I really hate that you need her Mick."

Mickey squeezes his arm. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If it means she keeps you alive then... it's fine. Just please, I don't ever want her around me." 

"Done."

Ian smiles softly at the blue eyes and he gets the sudden impulse to kiss him so he does. They choose to ignore the camera flash. 

 

______________________

 

 

Ian is casually walking from a shoe store with a bag on each hand, trying not to feel like a spoilt girlfriend when he hears a gunshot. Instead of ducking for cover he completely freezes. He hears another gunshot then he's suddenly being pushed to the ground and someone lands on top of him. 

He hears two more simultaneous gunshots and he slowly opens his eyes. Ian swallows and shouts angrily, 

"Get the fuck off me!"

"I just saved your life!"

"I don't fucking care!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sherry, i don't know if u still read this coz i dont c u in the comments anymore. but I would like thank u for the idea u gave me, i changed it a little bit but it has played out slowly. don't know if u noticed. anyhu, hope u enjoyed how i went about it.

“I said move you stupid fucking bitch!” Ian pushes Lisa off him roughly.

“So ungrateful. Should’ve let you get fucking shot.” Lisa mutters as she wipes dust off her jacket. “Oh that’s right, I can't. Mickey owns me now.”

Ian scoffs. “You should be dead. Be grateful you’re even fucking breathing right now.” 

They both stare down at each other until they hear screaming and look towards the direction of the noise. Ian exhales and bends down hands on his knees to catch a breath.

“Ian! Ian! Are you okay?” Abel runs to his side and starts patting him all over.

Ian swats his hands away and steps away from him. “I'm fine. I'm okay.”

Abel turns to Lisa. “Thank you for…”

“Sure.”

“Demmit those bullets hit someone.” Ian states with a shaky breath as the police arrive and chase away the crowd surrounding the dead body. Ian feels like he’s going to faint. An innocent bystander took bullets that were meant for him. “Someone died because of me.” He whispers.

“Relax, those weren’t meant for you.” Lisa tells him.

“What do you mean?” 

“That is another candidate running for senator, Craig Donovan. The bullets were for him, you just happened to be… near him.”

“Jesus.” Ian exhales in relief then remembers something. “Wait, if someone is going around killing candidates, shouldn’t we warn Mickey?” he finishes already taking out his phone.

“No,” Lisa replies tiredly. “He’s gonna be fine.”

“Did… did we…” Ian turns his voice down to a whisper. “kill him?”

“No!” Abel shouts. “He’s the same guy who threatened Mickey. He must have pissed off the wrong person.”

“Oh, thank God.” Lisa and Abel frown at him. “No, not that he’s dead. Just that you know, we didn’t, you know, kill him?”

Lisa and Abel both nod in understanding. 

“Excuse me, that's a prominent person who just got shot and we need your statements. You were both here when it happened, right?” one of the officers asks them. “I understand _you_ were even shot at before she pushed you out of the way?” He pulls a pen and note book out his pocket gesturing towards Ian and Lisa.

“Umm…” Ian clears his throat. “Yes sir.”

“Wait, aren’t you Ian Gallagher? You are dating our current senator who is also a candidate?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you asking me?”

“Yes. Yes, that’s me. Sorry.”

“In that case I'm going to need you come with me, both of you.”

“Why?”

“Just to make sure those bullets weren’t meant for you and that the victim wasn’t just in the way.”

“I'm I under arrest?” Ian asks worriedly.

“No, of course not. We just need to take you down to the station for questioning.” Ian chews on his bottom lip. “Come with me please.”

“You don’t know Donovan. You say nothing.” Lisa whispers in his ear as they follow the cop.

“I'm not fucking stupid.”

 

________________

 

 

_“There has been a shooting at North Michigan Avenue, just a few minutes ago. No one else has been injured but one victim has been pronounced dead.”_

“Turn that up. FUCKING TURN THAT UP!” Mickey shouts from the kitchen and Debbie quickly ups the volume.

_“The police are yet to disclose the identity of the victim, but so far we do know that the victim is male and Caucasian. Stay tuned while…”_

Mickey mutes the TV and Debbie looks up at him in confusion. “Mickey what's going on?”

“Ian... Ian umm, went for shopping at J .Toor… something. And I'm pretty sure it's located in that same street. I… I can't…”

“Wait what? Don’t you have to like have an appointment before they even let you in?”

“Debbie focus!”

“Oh, yeah, Sorry. I'm sure that’s not him. Just call his phone, I'm sure he’s okay.” 

...

“He’s not picking up!”

Debbie gets up and squeezes Mickey's shoulders. “Breathe Mickey, I need you to breathe. There you go, out. In, out. In, out. Good. Now, before you start making us both panic, maybe call Abel first, yeah?”

 

______________

 

“Where’s Mickey?” Ian asks Lip as they leave the station with Abel and Simon on both sides.

“I practically had to tie him to the tree in the backyard. He can't come here. But he won’t stop worrying till we get back home so let’s do that.” Lip straightens his suit. “Reporters outside so, brace yourself.”

“Mr. Gallagher! Mr. Gallagher! Is it true that the gun shots were aimed at you and Mr. Donovan was just an innocent bystander?”

“No, that was not the case at all, if anything Mr. Gallagher here was the innocent by stander.” Lip replies as Simon and Abel try to keep the reporters at bay.

“Then why was he arrested?”

“He was not arrested, he was brought in for questioning since he is a witness.”

“Mr. Gallagher what were you doing in that place at the exact time as Mr. Donovan?”

“I was shopping, Jesus!”

“Relax.” Lisa whispers in his ear and Ian startles. Lip gives him a look that more or less says the same thing. 

“No more questions, please excuse us.”

Ian and Lip are guided in the town car and Dave drives off with Abel and Lisa in the other car following close behind. They drive home in silence Ian staring out the window. If Lisa hadn’t pushed him out the way maybe he would have caught one of the bullets but that does not even come close to making up for what she did to him. Bitch.

As soon as they arrive at the condo Ian quickly gets in and finds Mickey pacing. “Mick.”

They both ran towards each other and hug tightly for a few minutes neither wanting to let go. “I’m sorry.” Mickey mumbles in his shoulder.

“Why?” Ian pulls him back so he can look at his boyfriend.

“You keep getting in danger because…”

“Shh… this was not your fault.” Ian whispers against Mickey's lips and gives him a hard peck. “Now, let’s get back to the rest because they're looking at us and I don’t want them to see this other soft side of Mickey Milkovich that is strictly reserved for me and Yevgeny.”

That makes Mickey laugh loudly and Ian can practically see the tension leaving his body. “Okay.” Mickey inhales and gets himself together. “Election is in a week. Debbie, we agreed to be giving food to all those student volunteers. How’s that going?”

Ian goes into their bedroom to take off his clothes and take a cold shower. He feels like he’s covered in sweat and he might have peed on himself a little bit when he heard those gunshots. 

 

________________

 

It is another week of no rest and barely any sleep. There is only one other candidate –a woman - who is toe to toe with Mickey. The other one is not that much of a threat and the last one –Donovan- is no longer living. 

Before they know it, voting is over and everyone is at Mandy’s place, in front of the TV all silent and waiting to hear the results. 

 

________________

 

Kenyatta sits in his wheel chair next to his wife in the living room watching as Mickey Milkovich gets introduced as the Illinois senator so he can give his acceptance speech. He swallows in bitterness as his chief of staff gives the long introduction. He cannot believe he is in a wheelchair and Mickey is running for a second term. And yet, there is nothing he can do. He should have killed that red head when he had the chance. 

“I think he makes a great senator, don’t you?” Norah asks from where she is sited in the recliner knitting. "I voted for him." She turns from the TV and looks at him with a big grin on her face.

She knows how he feels about Milkovich. She knows he’s the one who put him in this wheelchair. Kenyatta would beat her ass but those days are over. He needs her and is now 100 percent dependent on her. So these days he tries not to offend her lest he goes days without a shower or worse food. Norah runs his life now, and there’s nothing he can do about that either. 

Curse Milkovich and his perfectly gelled hair and his… his gayism that everyone seems to accept. Fuck him!  
Kenyatta switches the channel to a boxing match.

Yeah, definitely less depressing.

 

_______________

 

“… your senator, Mickey Milkovich!”

Lip finishes the introduction and Mickey gets on the podium followed by Svetlana, Yevgeny and Mandy. Ian stays put and doesn’t follow them. He’s not even sure he’s supposed to. The crowd continues to applaud and cheer and Ian does the same with this huge smile so proud of his man. He watches as Mickey waves around at everyone flashing his genuine dimpled smile that Ian is absolutely in love with.

Mickey looks at both his sides and then frowns. He looks behind him and Joey comes closer. The senator whispers something in his brother’s ear and he nods. Next thing Ian knows is he’s being grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the podium. 

“Be gentle, would ya?”

Joey laughs. “This is what you signed up for. No need to be shy now.”

“I'm not…” Ian huffs and allows himself to be _guided_ to the podium on Mickey’s right side, though just a step behind him. He smiles at Mickey when his boyfriend turns to look at him but he can't help but ask softly. “Are you sure about this?”

“Of course. People need to know how much you mean to me.”

Ian feels goose bumps all over his body and grabs Mandy’s hand to keep himself stable as Mickey turns back to the crowd and clears his throat. Ian glances at Svetlana who is standing next to Yevgeny on Mickey’s left side and she gives him a nod he assumes is of approval. 

“Good evening to all of you! So good to have you here.” Mickey starts. “On behalf of the entire Milkovich family, I just wanna say thank you.” Applause and cheer. “It is an extraordinary honor to have been voted back as your senator. Thank you for your unflagging support and steadfast determination since the election cycle began. 

We did it, thank you, Illinois! Thank you all or being part of team Milkovich!” cheer. “Together we waged a campaign, we ran hard, we ran clean,” Ian takes a beat to think about that. “and even if we hadn’t won, this would have been a campaign and a race to be proud of. But turns out we did win!” applause. 

Seriously, how do people stay awake for this shit? Ian tunes out when Mickey starts talking about some boring stuff, even though the rest of the audience seems to be paying full attention not wanting to miss anything their senator is saying. He looks around the building they’re in and studies the high ceiling. He looks to his left and finds Yevgeny looking at him so he winks at him and the teenager covers his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. 

Ian glances at Mandy who squeezes his arm hard. “Concentrate.”

“I am very grateful to the people of Illinois, who have given me the opportunity to represent them for Six. More. Years!” Applause and louder cheer. “So grateful to my entire team , I couldn’t have asked for a better team who worked so hard. Loyal and determined. Thank you all the thousands of volunteers, you guys are awesome. I promise not to let you down.” Jesus Christ Ian has never heard Mickey speak so many words in one sitting. Or standing.

Speaking of which Ian’s legs ache. 

“Despite recent loss of lives, I promise to work harder in ensuring there will be no more unnecessary deaths.” Ian takes a beat to think about that too. “You have given it your all, and now it’s time for me to continue giving my all. I will represent Illinois in the best way I know how.” The crowd cheers and Ian claps to that too. 

Mickey looks so sexy right now all suited up and being all official. Ian tries not to get hard or imagine Mickey crying out his name in ecstasy. 

“I Mickey Milkovich, will make you proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a die hard politics person and recognise some parts of the speech come laugh with me. he he hee
> 
> Just the epilogue left now people.  
> so glad for ur continued support.  
> #mobluv


	40. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. And I'm sorry this note is this long:
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support. Bless u for the 9800 hits and the many kudos. (they are very many to me)  
> @Carisa, Suzy, Emma, Mary, Sasha and Misty I have loved the constant comments and encouragement. I can't ever thank u enough. ❤❤❤
> 
> And also JessiMommaCompton, The1FisherMonaghanFan, Lexi, KristyD, NafNoe, gallaFich, Hamie58, AnaStar, marsha, Tratieluver14, Lee, Kerri and fiafaust what u said to me @ one point or another was treasured. 
> 
> (Romieoni good guess on Kenyatta)
> 
> @Georgina thank u for ur encouragement. Ur a writer I love n admire and to c u in the comments saying such nice things.... *happy sigh*
> 
> Thanks all of u for the kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions. Gave me the morale to keep going till chapter 40.
> 
> Final chapter. Enjoy!!

**Baby I'm horny**

Ian reads the text message and chuckles. It's the sixth one he's gotten since Mickey woke up. All of them have been Mickey expressing how much he wants Ian. He can't blame his boyfriend, he's addicted to him too. And they need to have victory sex. 

He and Abel are on their way back to the condo. Ian had woken up extremely early -trying not to wake the senator- so he could go purchase the alcohol that was currently occupying the entire back seat and the trunk. They were holding the victory party at the condo so they needed all the alcohol available. It was a Gallagher Milkovich gathering after all. 

**Need your dick inside me so bad**

Ian made a sound in the back of his throat and shifted in the passenger seat. 

"You alright?" Abel asks. 

"Yeah." Ian replies and takes off his jacket suddenly feeling hot. "Can you drive faster?"

 

________________

 

"Do you mind getting all this inside by yourself?" Ian asks Abel when they arrive. 

"Of course not."

"Okay, thanks!" Ian shouts as he runs towards the house already taking off his shirt. He bursts into the bedroom and finds Mickey lying on the bed his legs wide apart as he massages his dick lazily. "You are the worst, _Jesus, fuck._ " he skips around trying to remove his other shoe.

Mickey laughs and licks his lips and then moans, "We haven't fucked in a week. Busy trying to be senator."

Ian takes his boyfriend's beautiful body in and curses one more time before diving on the bed. He pinches both of Mickey's nipples. Mickey hisses and Ian's dick shifts, interested.

"Why you trying to be a little shit, huh?"

Ian straddles Mickey and he can feel the shorter man's dick between his cheeks. He pulls on his nipples one more time and Mickey thrusts up. Ian can feel him slide between his ass cheeks. 

"Mmm..." Ian takes one nipple into his mouth. "Missed me?" 

Mickey caresses his hair. "So much." he thrusts up again and it's Ian who hisses. "What, you want to fuck me?"

Mickey who had his eyes closed this entire time opens them and looks up at Ian. He grabs his waist with both hands and pulls Ian down so they're lying chest to chest. "Kiss me." Ian does as told and then pulls back to look at Mickey. "Would you want to?" Mickey asks his eyes darting between both of Ian's eyes. 

"It's you, of course I would."

Mickey smiles. "Okay, but not today. I don't want you limping around my victory party."

Ian chuckles. "Someone's pretty confident."

"Oh, I would Rock. Your. World." Mickey illustrates by sucking on his middle finger and then putting it slowly inside Ian. 

Ian bites his lip and watches Mickey who is watching him intently. Mickey pulls him down for another kiss and when Ian bends the finger goes deeper. He moans into Mickey's mouth. 

Mickey starts to finger fuck him and Ian finds himself rocking back on the finger. "Shit." Mickey hisses. "Gonna make me change my mind."

"Yeah?" Ian sits up and rides Mickey's finger. He groans when Mickey grazes his prostate. 

"Fuck. That's so fucking hot." Mickey says right before groaning loudly. 

Ian pauses. "Did you just...?"

Mickey shuts one eye and looks at Ian sheepishly. He pulls his hand away from Ian's ass and takes one of the pillows to cover his face. 

Ian pulls the pillow away. "How?"

"You were so hot right now, riding my finger and I've been horny for an hour and half now. You can't blame me for coming just now."

"But I didn't do anything." Ian laughs in disbelief. "Wow, I wanna see that again some time. On the plus side..." Ian gathers up Mickey's come which is going down his thighs and between his ass cheeks. 

Mickey groans. "You are disgusting."

"No I'm not. This is even better than lube." He gets his still hard dick nice end wet with Mickey's come. "You think you're ready to go again?"

"Fuck yeah. I need you inside me." 

Mickey pulls him down for another kiss but Ian diverts and goes for the neck. He knows where to probe to get Mickey hard in no time. He licks up his neck and behind his ear. Mickey moans and shudders before wrapping his arms tightly around Ian. Ian bites gently on Mickey's neck and then licks behind his ear again. 

He can feel Mickey's dick harden against his thigh. "There we go."

He goes back to kissing Mickey and situates himself between his legs. He sucks on his boyfriend's earlobe as he penetrates slowly. Except, 

"What tha..." Ian pauses and looks at Mickey. "Mick what the hell!" Ian asks angrily and starts to pull away but Mickey holds him in place. 

"Hey... hey." Mickey starts. 

"Why are you loose? Someone was in here!"

"Someone was... do you have any idea how crazy you sound? You know no one has been in there in two years except for you."

"I know we haven't had sex in a week so you're not supposed to feel like this." Ian gets hit by a strong wave of jealousy and possessiveness. "Who is it?"

Mickey holds his shoulders and shakes him. "Ian for fuck's sake I'm not cheating on you. Where would I even get the time?"

"Then why are you... _Oh._ " Ian squints at the dildo Mickey fishes out of his pillow. 

"I was using this before you got here."

"You couldn't wait five minutes?"

"Been waiting for a fucking hour and a half." Ian looks at the dildo and huffs. "Stop looking at it like it has offended you."

"I'm just... When did you even get one?"

"You know, I am amazed at your ability to hold a conversation and still stay hard inside me."

Ian doesn't know for how much harder he will be because now he's wondering why he's not enough for his boyfriend. 

"Hey, hey, I was kidding, what's going on?" Mickey asks already panicking at how fast Ian's erection is going down. He pulls Ian down and hugs him tightly. "Baby I was joking."

Ian hugs him back. "I'm I doing such a poor job at satisfying you that you felt you needed one?" Mickey sighs and pushes at Ian so he can pull out and they lay side by side. Mickey caresses his cheek but Ian avoids his eyes. "We have been busy with elections," Ian continues. "I'm sorry I was too tired to..."

"Hey stop it." Mickey caresses his hair. "I was too tired to do anything too, you know this. Ian you are truly blessed over here." Mickey squeezes his soft dick. "You more than satisfy me. You... wreck me. Everytime. I love your dick."

Ian looks at him the question clear in his eyes. 

"I bought this yesterday for when..." Mickey starts to massage Ian's dick. "After elections the first three months are pretty hectic and I'm gonna travel a lot so I thought, for when your not with me."

Ian is still pouting but he's feeling better and he can feel himself starting to get hard again. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, I should've asked you." Mickey pecks him apologetically.

"Just don't go liking it more that you like me."

Mickey runs a thumb across his tip and Ian hisses. "Never. It's why I got a smaller size."

Ian chuckles and gets on top of Mickey again. He gives him one long hard kiss and gets inside him again. "Love you."

Mickey wraps his hands around Ian's shoulder. "I love you too. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel... inadequate." 

Ian nods and goes for Mickey neck before increasing his pace. Mickey lets go of his neck and grabs his ass chanting _faster_. Ian gives it to him just the way he likes it. He can feel Mickey tightening around him and he knows his boyfriend is about to come again. 

He fucks into him harder and faster and seconds later they moan into each other's mouths as they both come. Ian shakes his head to clear it and prepares to get off Mickey. The shorter man however just holds on to him tighter and encourages Ian to lay on him. He starts to caress Ian's back and hair soothingly and Ian can feel a nap beckoning. 

"It's okay, go ahead. It's gonna be a while before they start arriving." Mickey tells him as if reading his mind. 

Ian kisses his neck and does just that. 

 

 

________________

 

 

"Jesus fucking Christ Ian, what did you do, but the entire fucking liquor store!" Mickey asks as soon as he takes in the kitchen counter that's now littered with all types of drinks. 

They have just taken a shower and are now fully dressed. Ian goes to fridge to make them something to eat. "What? It's my boyfriend's victory party and we're gonna get fucking wasteeeed." he sings that last part. 

Mickey rolls his eyes even as he pours himself a glass of whiskey. "They may be drunks but even they can't finish all this." 

Ian chuckles. "I beg to differ but we'll see." he pats on the counter and Mickey takes a seat. Ian clears some space and puts Mickey's plate in front of him. "For you, Mr. Senator."

Mickey clicks his tongue and takes a bite of the microwaved food. He turns to Ian who is now sited next to him and looks at him. 

"What?" Ian asks as he takes a bite of his own. 

Mickey swallows and pecks him on the cheek. "I would never cheat on you."

"I know." Ian breathes. "I would never cheat on you either."

"You're perfect." Mickey caresses his lower lip and kisses him again. 

Ian gets up and makes Mickey face him so he can stand between his legs. _You're_ perfect to me."

Ian hears commotion outside and he knows they have started to arrive. "I'm sorry I got upset about the... the dildo. It was stupid."

Mickey smiles. "It's not. If you want I can get rid of it."

"Nah." Ian pecks Mickey and takes back his seat. "They're here, finish up."

 

________________

 

 

An hour later the condo is all commotion and noise. Ian is talking to Mandy on the couch when he gets tapped on the shoulder. 

"Hey." he frowns up at the Milkovich brother. 

"Hi. Can we talk?" Joey asks and Ian nods then gets up. 

Joey leads them outside and Ian follows. 

"So what's up?" Ian takes a sip of his beer. 

"I just wanted to clear the air man. We," Joey gestures between them. "haven't been the same since you found out about Lisa and..."

Ian rubs the back of his head and waits it out. 

"I am not a friendly guy, dude. But you and I used to get along, right?"

"Yeah." Ian nods.

"If I apologise can we go back?"

Ian crosses his arms. "I don't see why not."

"Okay umm, it's my job as the big brother to look after this family. Which is why I chose to see the bigger picture." Ian is about to interrupt but Joey continues. "I shouldn't have lied to you or Mick. I understand that now. And I apologise for that."

Ian nods, "Okay, thank you."

"So we cool?" Joey stretches out his hand. 

Ian laughs and shakes it. "We're good." 

Joey nods and goes back inside. 

"Wow, that's a first." Mandy says and Ian turns to face her. 

"What is?"

"Milkovichs don't apologise. Ever."

"Mickey does."

Mandy scoffs. "To you. You're his boyfriend that's different."

"So he really means it, huh?"

"Yep." Mandy says and walks back in. 

Ian stays out so he can enjoy the breeze for a while. 

 

________________

 

 

Hours later people are gathered in the back yard slow music playing while they swap stories.

"Oh man, I just realised something." Fiona says. 

"What?" a couple of people ask. 

"I was the only Gallagher not up on that podium."

Ian laughs loudly and pulls his chair closer to Mickey's. His boyfriend smiles at him and takes his hand. 

"Liam wasn't on it either." Lip states. "Or Carl."

"Give them time and they will be." She replies and everyone laughs. 

"A toast!" Carl announces and everyone lifts their drink. "We may have that orange bastard as our president, but at least our senator remains the same!"

Ian shakes his head as laughter vibrates through everyone. He turns Mickey to face him and pecks him. 

"To Mickey!" Debbie says. 

"To Mickey!" they all chorus and Ian turns to looks at Mickey who is smiling happily. 

Ian is so proud of him. "Congrats babe." he whispers in his ear. 

Mickey's smile grows wider and he pulls Ian in for another kiss. "On our second anniversary that's coming up."

"What's happening then?" Ian asks curiously.

"That's when I will fuck you."

"Can hardly wait."

They both laugh and kiss one more time before turning back to the rest.

Ian remembers when he couldn't believe he had fucked a US senator. And now they were about to celebrate their two year anniversary. But he loved this man to hell and back. Stranger things have happened, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go.  
> Thank u again people. U have been great. I am SO happy to have entertained 283 people. 
> 
> Feel free to comment n lemme know what's up. Xoxo. Muah!!!!


End file.
